Anime School
by mel-loves-rocklee
Summary: 3 students OC are forced to go to a new school since their previous one was burnt down by a charmander LOL. The new school is full of every anime character possible, and the students desperately try to fit in. Quite humerous. Enjoy!
1. Becoming Students

**Hey everyone, okay this fanfic is about 3 friends, (Me and my 2 good friends) lol. And I decided to make them attend an anime school. So basically, they have adventures in a school full of all different anime characters, its rather funny lol. Oh and if you don't like this idea, and you don't like original characters, then please don't read, because I don't wish to receive any flames from people. Anyhow, enjoy :D **

"WOOT!" Selina cheered, as she merrily trotted along the pathway. With her, was her two best friends Shira and Kaze, although they didn't seem as thrilled as Selina was.

"Ughh, I can't believe we have to go to a new school!" Shira groaned, "It wouldn't be half as bad if all our recent work didn't burn down along _with_ our school."

The three friends' school had recently burnt down, because of…I dunno some sick random Charmander got loose and singed it. Anyhow, they now had to attend another school, until their other school is properly rebuilt, which probably wouldn't matter anyway because they are in year 12 and will most likely be out of school before that decides to happen. I can't be bothered to make the appearances fit anywhere so I will write them here lol, Selina had long dark green hair and yellowy golden eyes. Shira had long purple with green eyes. And last but not least Kaze had brushed back blonde hair with purple eyes.

Anyhow the 3 friends were on their way to their new school.

"Yeah, but I suppose it doesn't matter, we still get last terms credit right?" Kaze asked.

"Umm…maybe." Shira mumbled.

"Oh my god!" Selina gasped, "There's gonna be sooo many hotties!!" she cheered.

Shira and Kaze sighed.

"Expect you to think of that." Shira said, "This is a crisis, and you're thinking about hot people."

Selina however wasn't listening to Shira, and was off in her own world, picturing what she called "Hot" guys, when really her taste was far from anyone else's.

"Oh dear, we are going to need that bucket after all." Shira sighed, "Did you bring it Kaze?"

Kaze shook his head and sighed.

"Dam." Shira sighed, "We should remember to take it everywhere."

The 3 friends continued to walk, Selina off in her daze, Shira sighing at her, Kaze keeping an eye out for a bucket. They kept walking like this until they came to a very large school, and a very large sign, saying "Yxes emina High school"

"Oh my goodness!" Selina gasped, "Look at that name!" she wined, "How on earth am I supposed to pronounce that?"

Shira stared at the sign for a moment, "Hmm…that's a rather odd name." she said.

"Well, it sounds rather fancy," Kaze added, "Do you think they give out free buckets?" he asked, eyeing Selina, who had her mouth open, staring across the large oval at a small distant figure. Yes, she had super vision when it came to "Hot" boys.

"Are you sure we're at the right school Shira?" Kaze asked nervously, "It does look freakishly big."

Shira looked around, "It has to be, I remember looking at that school name," she explained, "…Right before I …neatly folded it and ….placed it into my bag..." she added, rather slyly.

"Really?" Selina wondered, "I threw mine in the bin."

"…yes…very good Selina…" Shira rolled her eyes.

"Well, if this is the right school, then maybe we should go in, we don't want to be late." Kaze said, taking the first step into the gate. Shira and Selina followed him.

They walked along the pathway, hoping it would lead them to the school office, where they could meet the principal.

"I wish we researched this school a little more, it's freaking me out!" Selina said quietly.

The school seemed almost deserted, there was no one around, and the dark clouded sky didn't help in the slightest.

"Why is it so quiet?" Selina whined, "I'm scared!"

"Stop complaining," Shira snapped, "We're just here early, that's all."

As the 3 friends continued to walk along the pathway towards the nearest building, something caught Selina's eye.

There were 2 figures, standing stationary not too far away, one of them was a boy about 17, and the other was an adult about 27.

It was clear the man was a teacher, and the younger boy a student.

They stood together chanting things to each other that couldn't quite be heard.

Eyeing them, after a matter of moments, Selina paused in the middle of the pathway.

Noticing Selina was not walking beside them, Shira and Kaze immediately stopped and turned around, staring at Selina, who looked like she was about to have a fit.

Selina twitched and began to shake.

"Umm…Selina?" Kaze managed to ask, "What are you doing?"

Shira however figured it out straight away, she had seen this strange reaction from Selina before, so frequently that she had memorized it.

"…Oh dear…" she mumbled to herself.

Selina's mouth dropped,

"H-H-HE IS SO HOT!!!" she cried, finally releasing a fit of joy.

Shira sighed,

"I knew it." She groaned.

Kaze looked astonished, and glanced over to the two males Selina had been gawking at.

"OH GOD HE'S GORGEOUS!!" Selina continued to spasm, dropping to her hands and knees, almost melting on the ground.

Shira now glanced to them as well, trying to find what on earth Selina could possibly find "hot" or "gorgeous" about one of the males.

"Which one?" Kaze wondered.

"Which one!?" Shira repeated what she thought to be a silly question, "They both look exactly the same!!" she yelled.

Selina immediately began to drool over the sight of the boy she had been frothing over.

"Oh no, it's happened again," Shira gasped, "Now look at the state of that!" she said to Kaze, pointing to Selina who was trying hard not to roll on the ground.

"See, this is what happens when you forget to bring the bucket!" Shira said again.

Kaze hung his head in shame.

"S-s-spandex!" Selina stumbled over her words, "L-leg warmers!" she continued.

"Look, she's talking gibberish now," Shira said to Kaze.

"He…will be…mine!" Selina whined.

"And now she is suffering from delusions!" Shira continued.

"I want him!" Selina continued, dragging herself along the ground, trying to claw her way to the two males.

"Ah ah!" Shira gasped, grabbing one of Selina's arms before she made a complete fool out of herself.

Selina however continued to try claw her way over to the spandex freaks, causing Shira to struggle.

"Kaze!" she called, "Help me! This isn't as easy at it looks!" she groaned, "It's extremely difficult to try to stop Selina when she is in a fit of fantasy!"

Kaze rushed and grabbed Selina's other arm, causing her to come to a halt.

"B-but!" Selina whined.

"No buts!" Shira growled, "Do you want to look like a fruit in front of them? Your reputation will get around quick!"

Selina started to whinge about something that no one seemed to understand, and after realising some sort of commotion was going on, the spandex males looked over to the three friends.

The three friends stared back; Selina with drool seeping from her mouth, and Shira and Kaze looking incredibly embarrassed.

"Uhh…lets get out of here now." Kaze whispered to Shira.

"Yes. I agree." Shira whispered back, and in a flash Shira and Kaze zoomed off with Selina.

After running for a few moments, they ended up right outside the school's admin office, where the principal was bound to be.

"I think the principal may be in here." Shira said, staring at the large green door.

"Maybe we should go in and find out," Kaze suggested.

Selina however was still whining about not being able to get nearer to the boy she "wanted".

"Oh Selina, stop your complaining." Shira hushed, as she opened the door.

The three friends walked into the building one by one and eyed a few ladies that stood behind the front desk.

The ladies smiled friendly at them. They seemed nice enough, the three friends thought.

"Hi, who are you looking for?" One of the ladies asked politely.

"Hi." Shira greeted the lady, "Umm, we're new to the school, and we need to see the principal." She explained, since she was somehow always elected to be the spokesperson by Selina and Kaze whenever it came to talking to teachers, or explaining things.

The polite lady's eyebrows suddenly fell, as she created a look of worry.

"Oh…he's in his office." She said unsurely.

The reaction from the lady was quite strange, and it freaked Selina out, as many things did.

"Where's that?" Shira asked.

The lady pointed to her left. The three friends glanced down the long dark hallway, eyeing the door at the end of it.

"Thank you." Shira thanked, as she began to walk down the hallway, closely followed by Selina and Kaze.

As usual, Selina began to whine.

"This is freaky!" she complained.

"I know!" Kaze complained with her.

"Oh shoosh, it's only a hallway." Shira hushed.

"What if this principal is mean!" Selina continued to whine.

"What if he eats us!?" Kaze whimpered.

"Oh for Christ's sake, he isn't going to eat you, now be quiet." Shira ordered.

Selina now held onto the bottom of Shira's shirt, followed by Kaze who carried out the same action.

Shira frowned,

"What are you two doing now!?" she growled.

Selina and Kaze looked at her as innocently as possible.

"We're scared!" Kaze whimpered.

Shira continued to frown at them, and tugged to get her shirt out of their grasp.

"Let go!" Shira ordered, "You're both crinkling my shirt!"

"Never!" Selina protested.

After a few moments Shira gave up, and continued to make her way to the principal's door, pulling Selina and Kaze along with her.

Once reaching the door, Selina and Kaze gulped.

"I don't want to go in there!" Selina whined.

"Well we are, like it or not!" Shira said, as she gently knocked on the door.

She knocked three times, and waited for an answer, but there didn't appear to be one.

"Hmm…that's funny." Shira said, as she knocked three times again.

Once again they waited for an answer, but didn't receive one.

"Well, nobody's home, I guess we better be outa here!" Selina cheered, immediately turning around and began to dance merrily down the hallway, until Shira latched onto her arm and pulled her back to her side.

"Damn." Selina sighed.

Shira knocked a little louder, and finally after a few more moments, they heard a man's voice answer.

"Yes!?"

Shira gently opened the heavy door, and allowed her two friends to enter along with her.

After entering, the three friends stared at the particularly ugly man with no eyebrows, who was sitting in a rather large armchair giving them all an unimpressed glare.

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ THREE DOING HERE!?" he yelled.

The three friends flinched, and were rather astonished the principal had just yelled at them for no reason.

"Umm," Shira mumbled quietly. It was clear Selina and Kaze were not going to open their mouths, so Shira knew she had to explain the situation.

"We're the three new students sir." She explained quietly, hoping she would not be scolded.

"GET OUT!" the principal yelled an order.

Once that was said Selina almost burst through the door, wanting to escape immediately from the hostile man.

The three friends quickly struggled to open the door and make a run for it, but once they got the door open, the principal starting yelling again.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" he growled.

"Y-you told us to get out." Shira stuttered.

"NO I DIDN'T, GET BACK IN HERE NOW AND SIT DOWN!!" the principal yelled, pointing to three chairs in front of his desk.

Selina, Shira, and Kaze almost zoomed to the chairs, hoping the principal would stop screeching at them.

Shira and Kaze sat perfectly straight and alert, while Selina began to sink in her chair, as she was most terrified.

"SIT UP STRAIGHT!!" the principal shouted at her, and with that Selina shot up straight. She had never sat so straight in her life. So straight in fact, Kaze began to snigger.

The principal glared at him,

"OH, A TROUBLE MAKER IS IT!!??" he growled.

Kaze quickly shook his head, and began to tremble with fear.

"DON'T SHAKE IN MY CHAIRS!!" the principal growled again, causing Kaze to become extremely still.

"Now," the principal began, his loud yelling voice weakening, "My name is Giovanni. But you will refer to me as The Boss. Is that clear?"

Selina, Shira and Kaze quickly nodded in agreement.

"Now, for your subjects," Giovanni began again, "You will be doing exactly the same subjects you did at your old school, but since in my school there are ten subjects to be taken, you will have more added to your list."

Ten subjects!? The three friends thought. That sucked. Imagining all the work was what really put Selina off. But no one protested, for they would certainly be scolded.

"Here are your timetables." Giovanni said, handing the three timetables to the students.

Surprisingly he somehow gave the right timetables to the right person.

The three friends glanced quickly at the subjects they were given.

Selina almost died when she saw she had P.E on hers.

"AHH!" Selina cried, "P.E! I don't want to exercise!" she groaned, sliding off the chair onto the floor.

"GET OFF MY CARPET!!" Giovanni roared, causing Selina to leap back onto the chair.

"These are the classes you _will_ be taking for this year. If you really have a problem with them, there is a timetable lady that you can go to, to change them." Giovanni explained, "But if I see either one of you doing that, you will be earning a one way ticket to colliding with my boot."

Selina, Shira and Kaze immediately wiped the idea of changing subjects from their mind; they didn't particularly want to collide with the principal's boot.

"And if you fail any of your subjects, you will be removed from this school." Giovanni continued, scaring the three students more and more.

If it wasn't for Selina's paranoia of the principal, she would have sunk in her chair again, for she new she would probably get kicked out of the school because there would always be at least one subject she would fail.

"Do you have any questions about that?" Giovanni asked.

The three friends would have asked maybe a few questions, but they were far too scared, and even more so when Giovanni spoke again,

"If you do, I will be sure to answer it with the rim of my boot."

Yes the principal sure was determined to use his boot whenever he could.

"And another thing, there are strict rules you _must _obey. Here is the rule book." The principal said, plonking down three large thick black books in front of the students.

"Read through every single rule…every day and every night. If you aren't sure of something, open the rule book, it will tell you everything."

Selina, Shira and Kaze gaped down at the book in front of them, and held in a large sigh. The book looked like it was extremely heavy, and it would hold many rules.

"Here is a map as well. It will show you where everything in the school is if you get lost. Which you won't, only fools become lost in this school." Giovanni said, handing the map to Shira.

Suddenly the door of the room swung open, and two students hurried in.

Everyone eyed the two students, whom seemed to be panting as if they had run a marathon.

One was a 17 year old female with…bizarre red hair, and the other a 17 year old male with longish bluey purple hair.

"Urghh," Giovanni groaned, "More bad news."

"Sir," The girl started, "We are just delivering the reports on the school sports team."

"Yes, the scores on that event were rather shocking." The boy added to join in.

Both the students seemed to be sucking up to the principal; everything they said seemed to be in a sugar coated language.

Giovanni groaned again, "That event happened three weeks ago, _and_ I was meant to get that report last week."

The girl and boy paused and gave a nervous laugh, as they were also terrified of the principal.

"Well we got them to you as soon as possible, sir!" the girl assured.

"Yes, and we could have got them to you sooner, but we got lost!" the boy explained quickly.

Selina, Shira and Kaze immediately picked up on what Giovanni has said before, that only fools get lost in the school, obviously when he said that he was thinking of these two students.

"Well I don't care about that now. I'm busy, get out of my sight." Giovanni ordered.

"Y-yes sir!" the two students said at the same time, moving out of the room as quickly as possible.

Giovanni sighed before continuing what he was talking about before he was interrupted.

"Now, there is a girls' dorm and a boys' dorm. Selina and Shira, you will both share a room along with two other female students in room 12."

Shira and Selina nodded. They were thankful that they at least got to share a room. The last thing they wanted was to be separated in different rooms with complete randoms they didn't know.

"And Kaze, you will be in the boys' dorm sharing a room with 3 others boys in room 10." Giovanni said.

Kaze nodded. He wasn't too confident about sharing a room with 3 other boys though. Usually boys at boarding schools could be quite troublesome.

"Hmm…that seems to have covered everything. If you look at your timetable you will see all the times of certain events that occur each day, such as assemblies, lunches, and whatever else." Giovanni said, "Now, get out of my sight."

The three friends jumped up immediately, and took their timetables, rule books, and map with them.

"Oh, one more thing." Giovanni said quickly.

The three friends looked at him nervously, as he got out a thin black book from his desk.

"To be officially part of this school, all of you must touch this book." Giovanni said, holding out the book for Shira, Selina and Kaze to place their hand on.

Both Selina and Kaze hesitated to touch the strange book, but once Shira forced her hand on it, Selina and Kaze followed her example.

"Good. _Now_ you may get out of my sight." Giovanni said, putting the book away.

"Thank you, sir." Shira thanked, as she quickly moved towards the door with Selina and Kaze following her.

"Oh, sir." Kaze said bravely, "I was wondering, do you have a spare bucket getting around?"

Giovanni sat there, glaring angrily at Kaze for a few moments.

"GET OUT!!"

The three friends zoomed out the door at that moment.

**Hope you liked, please review if you did :D and I will put more chapters up, if no one reviews then I wont because it will appear no one likes it LOL. Anyhow please review! Thank you! :D **


	2. The Dorms

**Okay here is the next chapter, it's very long as you can see lol. I hope you like :D And if you're interested in knowing, the character Selina is based on myself LOL, and Shira is based one of my best friends, she's on fanfiction, her name is lovesaphira. She has made a Disney school fanfic with all Disney characters in it. You should definitely check her stories out :D they are very good. Anyway, Kaze is based on another one of my best friends, except he doesn't have a fanfiction account cause he blows LOL! Anyhow, I hope you like this chapter! Please review if you wish me to continue :D **

Once leaving the principal's office, Selina, Shira and Kaze all let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank god that's over!" Selina groaned, "I was sooo darn scared of him, he is by far the freakiest man I have ever met!" she complained, "And not to mention he's quite ugly."

"Well I see this school is going to be rather strict. We cant just slack off like we usually could in our old school." Shira said, walking down the hallway.

"I know, we can't even fail one subject!" Kaze gasped, "And we can't even break one rule, or we will collide with his boot!" he added, making a rather devastated face like this D:

"I will most definitely get the boot," Selina cried, "I don't want the boot!"

"Neither do I!" Kaze cried.

"Calm down. It just means that we are going to have to follow the rules, and …dare I say it…pay attention in class, and learn things." Shira sighed, patting Selina on the back.

"Hey!?" Selina cried, "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Oh nothing." Shira sniggered.

The three friends exited the admin office, and glanced around at the now populated school.

"Wow, everyone just popped out of nowhere." Selina said, "Like daisies!!" she cried, reciting a small part of a line from a movie.

Shira laughed at this, along with Selina, but Kaze however had no idea what they were laughing about.

"What? I don't get it." Kaze said raising an eyebrow.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Selina sighed.

"Don't worry Kaze, one day you might understand." Shira sneered, patting Kaze on the back.

Kaze shrugged her hand off, and pretended to look around to hide his shame.

"Hey look!" he said, pointing right in front of them, "There's those two people from before."

Selina and Shira looked over to where Kaze was pointing, and saw the girl and the boy that came into the principal's office before.

"For some reason, it seems like they are destined for failure." Shira said, looking at the two idiotic pair.

"Lets go be friends with them!" Selina beamed.

Shira and Kaze stared at her.

"Why?" Shira asked.

"Because, we need to start making some friends since this is going to be our new school." Selina explained.

This answer however astonished Shira and Kaze.

"Well, how thoughtful of you Selina." Shira said.

Selina giggled,

"And maybe I can get that guy's number!" she added cheerfully.

Shira and Kaze sighed.

"I knew there was some sort of catch." Kaze frowned.

"Come on! Lets go over to them!" Selina said, grabbing Shira and Kaze's wrists, forcing them to follow her.

Once reaching the girl and boy, Selina stopped in front of them.

"Hi!" Selina beamed, "Me and my friends are new to the school. I'm Selina!"

The girl and boy stared at Selina and blinked.

"And these are my two friends Shira," Selina continued pointing to Shira, "And this is Kaze." She said again, pointing to Kaze.

"Uh…hi." The boy greeted.

"What's your names!?" Selina asked excitedly.

The girl and boy's ears twitched.

"You want to know who we are?" the girl smirked.

"Then we'll tell you who we are!" the boy joined in.

Selina, Shira and Kaze paused for a moment, staring at the strange two.

"Prepare for trouble!" the girl cried.

"And make it double!" the boy cried as well.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" the girl now identified as Jessie cried out.

"James!" the boy called out.

"Team rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender to us now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" a strange cat-like creature cried, jumping in randomly from nowhere.

Selina, Shira, and Kaze blinked, thinking what the heck is going on?

"Umm…" Shira mumbled.

"So…you're names are Jessie and James then?" she asked.

"Yes indeed!" Jessie cried.

"Don't forget it!" James said.

"Umm, is it just me, or is this really weird?" Kaze asked Selina and Shira.

Selina and Shira agreed with him. Although Selina wasn't one to talk, she's pretty weird herself.

"Urghh," someone groaned from behind Selina, Shira and Kaze.

The three friends turned around to see an annoyed female student with orange hair and green eyes. The girl moved closer to the three friends.

"You guys are talking to the biggest losers of the school!" she growled.

Jessie and James frowned,

"Us, losers?" Jessie growled back.

"How rude!" James groaned.

"Anyway, I heard Giovanni wanted to see you guys about the report you gave him." The orange headed girl said, "Apparently the amount of spelling errors on it has made it almost impossible to read."

Jessie and James glared at her, before thinking what Giovanni would do if they were late again when he requested to see them.

"You may have won this round twerp, but next time you'll definitely lose!" Jessie growled, running off with James and Meowth back to the principal's office.

"Uh…" Selina murmured, not quite sure what to make of the situation that had just happened.

The orange haired girl turned to her,

"Sorry about that, they really are the losers of the school," she apologised, "Hi, my names Misty." The girl introduced herself.

"Hi!" Selina greeted, "I'm Selina, and this is Shira, and Kaze!" she introduced herself and her friends.

"Cool, are you guys new?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, we just got here today, and just finished talking to the principal." Shira sighed at the memory of the principal.

"Oh yeah, Giovanni," Misty said, "He's pretty creepy, I heard he use to be the leader of this evil organisation or something. But anyway, it's just a rumour."

"How interesting." Kaze said confusedly.

"I see you guys haven't taken your stuff to the dorm yet." Misty said, as she looked at the bags the three friends were carrying.

"You should probably hurry there, class will start soon." She said again.

"Yeah, we were planning to go there right now, actually." Shira said, "Until we met Jessie and James."

"Well, you guys know where the dorms are right?" Misty asked, receiving head shakes from the three friends.

"It's in that direction," Misty said, pointing down a long pathway, "If you keep following that pathway you will end up there. You can't miss it."

The three friends glanced down the long pathway, seeing lots of interesting students walking on it.

"I'd take you guys there myself, but I have to do some stuff before class starts. I'll see you guys around!" Misty said, before running off in the direction of a boy with black hair.

"Hmm…she seemed nice enough." Selina said.

"Yeah, she was alright." Kaze agreed.

"Come on we better get to our dorms before class." Shira said walking along the path Misty had told them to take, "What class do you two have first?"

Selina and Kaze looked down to their timetables, reading what class they had first.

"Hospitality," Selina read off her timetable. Shira and Kaze sighed with relief,

"Oh good, that's what I have too." Shira said.

"Me too," Kaze said.

"Thank god we're all in the first class together. If we weren't I would shit myself!" Selina said graphically.

Shira and Kaze scrunched their faces up.

"Charming, Selina." Kaze said sarcastically.

Shira looked down to her timetable again,

"Our teacher is…Ryuk sensei?" she read.

Selina sighed, "I hate hospitality, it's so boring, and I'm too lazy!"

"I know." Shira said, receiving a glare from Selina.

On there way to the dorms, the three friends saw a lot of interesting students, which resulted in Shira and Kaze having to contain Selina from going in her "hot boy" frenzy mode.

Soon they arrived at the girls' dorm.

"This must be the girls' dorm." Shira said, looking up at the rather large building.

"Gosh, it must have tones of rooms!" Selina gasped.

"Well I heard it was a pretty big school, and really populated." Kaze said, "But yeah, where's the boys' dorm?"

The three friends turned around, and saw that the boys' dorm was directly across from the girls' dorm.

"Well, that's good," Shira said to Kaze, "We won't be far from you."

"Yeah," Selina agreed, "And we won't be far from all the hotties either!!" she cried with joy.

Shira sighed and smacked Selina over the head,

"Ow!!" Selina cried, covering her head.

"Can you stop thinking about boys for one minute!?" Shira asked angrily, even though she already knew the answer to that question.

"No!" Selina said, wearing a large toothy smile on her face.

"I though not." Shira sighed, "Come on. Let's go take our stuff in. We'll meet you back here after we take our stuff to our rooms okay Kaze?"

Kaze nodded, and began to walk across to the boys' dorm, where he knew he would meet some rather interesting people.

"How about I go with Kaze?" Selina smiled.

"Why?" Shira frowned.

"So I can meet some hotties!" Selina giggled, trotting after Kaze.

Shira grabbed Selina's shirt before she could completely zoom off.

"I don't think so." She said, pulling Selina to the girls' dorm.

Soon Selina and Shira entered the dorm where they found the carpet and walls to be a sort of light pink.

"Goodness me, almost everything is pink!" Selina said.

Everything in the dorm seemed rather neat, and clean, so unlike Selina's room at home.

"Everything is so neat and perfect!" Selina complained again, almost knocking over a vase as she walked past one of the tables.

"Don't worry Selina; I'm sure you will have our room messy in no time." Shira sniggered.

Selina shot a glare at her, but Shira just continued to snigger as they continued to walk.

There were only a few girls in the dorm, the others had most likely had gone to class early.

"Okay so room 12…" Shira said, as she looked up at the numbers above the room doors.

"Wait…wasn't it room 10?" Selina asked.

"No Selina…that was the boys' dorm." Shira sighed.

"Oh right…I knew that." Selina lied, waving her hand at Shira.

They moved along the rooms, until realising that their room would be up stairs on the second floor.

"Come on, we must be on the second floor." Shira said, heading towards the stairs.

Selina followed her, and in the process she walked past a girl with blond hair, up in some retarded style.

The blond girl glared at Selina, causing her to glare back.

Obviously this girl didn't like Selina, and Selina immediately didn't like her either.

Once Selina caught up with Shira on the stairs, Shira raised an eyebrow.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

Selina shrugged,

"I have no idea. Obviously she doesn't like me, because I am so much better than her!" she smiled.

Shira responded to that with shaking her head, and continued to walk up the stairs.

"I wonder who we'll be sharing our room with." Selina wondered, "Better not be that retard that glared at me."

"I'm sure its not." Shira said, to calm Selina down.

The two friends came to the top of the stairs, and began looking at the room numbers again.

"10…11…" Shira read out aloud, "12, here we are." She announced. The door was already open, so Shira stepped in, with Selina after her.

They glanced around the room, the left half of it was rather messy, and the right half was neat and clean. Then they saw two girls, one laying on the bed on the left, and one girl standing next to her.

"Alphard, please!" the girl standing up sighed, "Please clean up a little, Integra – Sama will be on our backs otherwise."

Alphard, the girl laying on the bed, continued to polish her black gun, seeming to not be bothered by the other girl's request.

"Please Alphard!" the girl begged.

"Eh. In a while." Alphard hushed, waving her hand, signalling she wanted the girl to leave her alone.

"Urgh." The girl groaned, walking back over to her bed.

Selina and Shira didn't know how hey could be noticed, so Shira decided to cough a bit, and clear her throat.

"Ahem." Shira coughed.

Both the girls in the room looked over to the door.

"Oh hi," the girl greeted, walking over to them; "I heard we were getting new room mates. About time too." She sighed, glancing over to Alphard.

"Anyway, my names Tenten, what's yours?" Tenten smiled, holding out her hand for Shira and Selina to accept.

Shira shook Tenten's hand first, "I'm Shira." She said.

"And I'm Selina!" Selina said happily, shaking Tenten's hand.

"Alright, well it seems we will be room mates now. You can choose your beds," Tenten explained before sighing, "Sorry that side is a little messy, Alphard isn't one to clean."

"Well, that fits perfectly," Shira sneered, patting Selina on the shoulder, before quickly moving off to the bed next to Tenten.

"Ugh how rude!" Selina frowned, taking her stuff to the bed that was left, which was next to Alphard.

Selina blushed slightly as she sat on her bed nervously, eyeing the girl with the gun.

"So, why did you guys come to this school?" Tenten asked trying to make conversation before everything turned awkward.

"Our school burnt down," Shira sighed.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Except all you two are the only ones who have come to our school, we haven't had any new students in quite a while." Tenten explained, walking over to her bed and sitting on it.

"Well, our friend Kaze is here too, so that makes three." Shira said.

Tenten's eyes widened, "Oh you have a male friend too? Which room is he staying in?" she asked.

"Room 10!" Selina smiled, already memorizing the room number.

"Oh, that room…I thought so." Tenten giggled.

Selina and Shira stared at her for a few moments, wondering what on earth could be amusing about that room.

"What's wrong with that room?" Selina asked, as usual her curiosity getting the better of her.

Tenten giggled again before replying, "That's Light Yagami's room." She blushed.

Selina and Shira blinked at her.

"Light Yagami?" Shira wondered, tapping her chin.

"Oh god!" Selina cried, "Is he a hottie!?"

Tenten giggled again, "I guess you could say that. He's one of the most popular boys in the school."

"One of?" Selina gasped, "There's more!?"

"Umm, well there are a few cute guys, but the main attraction in the school is Light, and Sasuke Uchiha." Tenten explained.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Selina wondered.

"Yeah," Tenten said, "He and Light are the two most popular boys in the school, and yet, they are both enemies, so they sorta force everyone to take sides." She sighed.

"Oh gosh, I don't want to get in the middle of that." Shira said.

"No, a lot of people don't, I am staying neutral to the situation. I don't wanna get on Light's or Sasuke's bad side." Tenten said.

"Hmm…well I'll have to see them before I judge who's the hottest." Selina said falling back onto her bed.

They all sat quietly on there beds for a moment, until Selina and Shira's attention was caught by Alphard polishing her gun.

"That's not a…real gun is it?" Shira asked nervously.

Alphard looked up from her gun over at Shira, "Yeah, it is."

Shira blinked, "Do they let students carry guns around?" she asked, slightly alarmed.

Alphard shook her head slightly, "Not usually. But Giovanni allowed me to, and in return, he confiscated my bullets."

"Well, that's a relief." Shira said.

"That's so cool, I think girl's with guns are so awesome!" Selina cheered.

Alphard glanced at Selina for a moment then returned to polishing her gun.

Selina blushed at the eye contact.

"Maybe, but I think it would be far too dangerous to have a gun." Shira said.

"I always say the same thing, but that doesn't seem to impact Alphard." Tenten sighed, "Nothing I say seems to get her attention."

Meanwhile, over in the boys' dorm, Kaze had already found his room, and was sitting in there, on his bed, talking with the three boys he was sharing his room with. Mainly cause I am really tired as I am writing this, and I cant be bothered to go through the process of writing how Kaze walked into the dorm and saw some randoms and shit.

Anyway, Kaze's bed was the furthest bed on the left and next to him was Neji's bed, then across from Neji's bed was Light's bed, and next to him was Tracey's bed.

"So, your name is Light," Kaze asked, pointing to Light,

"Mmhm." Light mumbled in response.

"You're name is Neji?" Kaze asked again, pointing to Neji, causing Neji to nod.

"And…ugh…your name is Tracey?" Kaze asked, his voice tone lowering, along with his eyebrows.

"Yep!" Tracey said, overly happy for some odd reason, causing Kaze to shudder.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" Kaze asked.

"Study usually." Light sighed, "So I can prove I am smarter than that nobody kid, Sasuke." He grinned.

"Who?" Kaze asked.

"Not this again." Neji sighed, folding his arms.

Light shot a glare at Neji, before enlightening Kaze on the "nobody kid".

"Sasuke Uchiha. He's this kid who thinks he's hotter, smarter and better than me, but he's a joke." Light teased.

"He's not?" Kaze asked.

"No, he's so immature." Light said, before yawning and moving towards the door.

"I'm off to my locker. I'll see you guys later." He said before walking out.

"Ahh! Wait!" Kaze cried, but it was too late Light had already made his way down the hallway somehow.

Kaze sighed, "I wanted to ask him what classes he had."

Neji looked to him, "He has Hospitality first."

Kaze looked to Neji and blushed slightly, "Oh okay. Thanks." He said softly.

"So what's the deal with this Sasuke guy? The way Light describes him; he must be the biggest jerk." Kaze said to make conversation.

"It's a pathetic war." Neji sighed.

"It seems like Light is the victim here. Whose side are you on?" Kaze asked.

"Well, I usually stay out of those things. I do not choose sides. However, I do prefer Sasuke." Neji explained.

Kaze's eyes widened, "Oh! You like Sasuke more!?" he asked quickly, "Well then if you like Sasuke more, than I like Sasuke more! Light is obviously the jerk!"

Neji raised an eyebrow at Kaze's odd actions, but brushed it off, and began to walk to the door.

"H-hey, where are you going?" Kaze gasped.

Neji looked to him, "To my locker. You should get to class." He said plainly as he exited the room.

"Err, don't leave me." Kaze mumbled to himself.

"Don't worry Kaze!" Tracey smiled cheerfully, "I will stay here with you a few more minutes!" he comforted; causing Kaze to shudder and let a groan escape his lips.

"And I can show you some of my sketches; I'm currently working on this girl I like!"

"Oh how surprising." Kaze said sarcastically, he could have sworn Tracey was faggot enough to like boys.

Tracey didn't seem to understand Kaze's sarcasm, and just took it as a plain compliment.

"Really?" Tracey began, "I didn't think it was that surprising, I mean I have watched her for a long time." He blushed.

Kaze sighed, and got the feeling this was going to be a long morning.

Anyhow, back in the girls' dorm, Selina, Shira and Tenten were still talking, and Alphard was still cleaning and polishing her gun.

"So what class do you guys have first?" Tenten asked.

"Hospitality." Shira answered.

"Oh cool!" Tenten smiled, "You guys are in my class!"

"Oh good!" Selina smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah, I share a cooking bench with Light – Kun and Ryuuzaki – Kun, there are three more spots left on it, you guys can share ours if you want." Tenten offered.

"Ooo!" Selina gasped, "Whose Ryuuzaki?"

Tenten looked to Selina and raised her eyebrows slightly; hoping Selina wasn't trying to find out if L was a "hottie" or something, because Tenten did not particularly find L the most appealing of boys.

"He's this guy. Light's best friend…or so he claims." She explained unsurely. L and Light did act rather strange to each other, even though they claim to be friends, L still seemed as if he didn't trust Light.

"So when does class start?" Shira asked Tenten.

"Umm…in about…" Tenten started, and then looked to the clock on the wall, "15 minutes." She said.

"Well we should probably head off to class then, I don't want to be late, especially when I don't even know where the classroom is." Shira sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll take you there." Tenten said, getting up from her bed.

Shira and Selina followed her example and got up from there beds.

Tenten looked to Alphard, "Alphard, there's 15 minutes until class. Are you gonna go now?" she asked the uninterested girl.

"Yeah. Soon." Alphard responded.

Tenten sighed before walking to the door and leaving the room, with Shira and Selina following closely behind her.

They exited the dorm, and found Kaze waiting outside for them.

"Hey Kaze!" Selina greeted, grinning like a retard.

"How was your dorm?" Shira asked.

Kaze didn't mind his dorm, or his dorm mates, however he did not like this Tracey fellow whatsoever. "Eh…it was alright." Kaze shrugged.

Kaze looked questioningly at Tenten, wondering who she was and why she was standing with them.

"Oh, this is Tenten," Shira said to Kaze.

"Oh, hi." Kaze greeted.

"Hi nice to meet you." Tenten said.

"Tenten is going to take us to class, and show us around!" Selina beamed, "Isn't she cute!" she giggled as she began to reach towards Tenten's face to tug on her cheek, but in the process was stopped by Shira.

"Selina, do remember, we mustn't make bad impressions of ourselves." She reminded.

As the four students continued to walk, everything seemed fine and dandy, until Shira looked to her right, and suddenly gasped.

Everyone looked to her curiously, but Shira quickly shrugged it off.

"Oh no." she mumbled to herself.

Tenten blinked at Shira, and then looked in the direction she was looking.

"Oh hey it's Lee!" Tenten smiled.

"Lee?" Selina blinked, looking to the right. Suddenly, at that moment, Selina almost died.

"GAH!!" she cried, "IT'S HIM!" Selina was now in a spasm, for she thought this Lee kid was quite the best looking boy she had ever seen.

Lee was talking enthusiastically to a blonde boy in an orange outfit that seemed to be a little embarrassed by his loud, crazy chants.

Selina gawked for a few moments before sliding to the ground.

"I had a feeling this would happen." Shira sighed as she put her hand over her face.

Tenten stared wide eyed at Selina drooling on the concrete, "Is she ill?" she asked quickly.

"Well…sometimes I wonder." Shira sighed.

"She is suffering from a bad case of what we call S.O.D, which stands for Selina obsessive delusions." Kaze explained to the dumbstruck Tenten, "In other words, whenever Selina sees a what she thinks to be "hot" boy, she goes into this frenzy over it." Kaze continued to explain, confusing Tenten even more. "And it has come to our attention, that Selina seems to find this Lee kid of yours, how should we say…attractive."

Tenten gasped, "What!?"

"She thinks that Lee boy over there is 'sexy'" Kaze said again.

Tenten's jaw dropped, "She thinks _Lee_ is sexy?" she questioned.

"Indeed." Shira said.

Tenten was most astonished. No one in the school had ever thought Lee was good looking before, she didn't know what to make of it.

"_Lee_…she likes that boy with the black hair right?" Tenten confirmed, "Not the blond one?"

Shira and Kaze shook their heads, "The black haired guy." Shira said.

Tenten gave a very shocked and confused face.

"I know what you're thinking, and yes Selina's taste does run wild." Shira said to Tenten.

"Uh, well I suppose…this is a good thing…and maybe a bad thing…" Tenten mumbled as she tapped her chin.

"Well I don't see how this could possibly be a good thing," Shira said, pointing to the ground where Selina was now rolling around smiling like a satisfied frog.

"Well," Tenten thought for a moment, "It would be good in a way…maybe I could introduce her to Lee?" as soon as Tenten let that escape her lips, Selina jumped to her feet and grabbed Tenten by the shirt.

"You'll introduce me!?" she gasped.

Tenten was rather scared right now, "Uh, I could." She sweatdropped.

Selina's smile became freakishly huge after Tenten had said that. She let go of Tenten's now crinkled shirt, and collapsed back onto the ground in satisfaction.

Shira shook her head at the sight, "Just so Selina doesn't get her little heart broken, does Lee have a girlfriend?" she asked Tenten.

"No, he doesn't." Tenten said.

"I want him!" Selina drooled.

"Uhh. Well I wouldn't worry about Selina's heart too much, the last thing Lee needs is _his _heart to be broken." Tenten sighed.

Selina jumped up to her feet again, "Promise I'll be kind!" she sang the paparazzi song, "But I wont stop until that boy is mine!" she continued, pointing at Lee. (No I don't like lady gaga too much, just that song LOL)

Shira shook her head again, "Selina, sometimes I wonder how on earth I tolerate you."

"Those leg warmers!" Selina moaned, more drool exiting her mouth, "That spandex!"

Shira frowned at Selina, "Don't get to excited Selina, you'll hurt yourself."

"Those eyes…eyebrows…hair…all so sexy!" Selina continued, making Tenten's face become more shocked and pale.

"His body…so good!"

"Will you shut up!" Shira growled, jabbing Selina with her foot. But all that achieved was helping the drool exit Selina's mouth more.

"Are you sure she isn't ill?" Tenten asked again. Shira sighed,

"Quite sure." She said.

After watching Selina being retarded on the ground for a while, Tenten, Shira, and Kaze's attention drifted over to a large crowd that was forming about 30 metres away.

"What's happening over there?" Kaze wondered.

There were two crowds now, one forming on one side, and the other forming across from it.

"Oh dear." Tenten sighed, "That's what I was talking about earlier.

"Hmm?" Shira wondered.

As the crowd parted, 2 boys were visible at the front. One with black hair, spiked up at the back, and the other normal straight brown hair.

"Hey, that's Light!" Kaze gasped, identifying the boy with brown hair.

"You met Light?" Tenten wondered. Kaze nodded.

"Well I'm not surprised. Didn't you say Kaze would be sharing a room with him?" Shira asked Tenten. Tenten nodded,

"Yeah, I forgot about that." She giggled embarrassedly.

Selina drew her attention away from drooling over Lee for a moment and now sat cross-legged on the ground, to check out the two boys.

"Who are they?" Selina blinked. Shira frowned,

"Well if you were listening earlier, you would have heard wouldn't you?" she said.

"Well duty called." Selina said giving a huge grin.

Shira shook her head, and eyed the two boys again, "Which ones which?" she asked Tenten.

"The brown haired guy on the left is Light Yagami," Tenten introduced, "And the black haired guy on the right is Sasuke Uchiha."

"So that's Sasuke." Kaze said, looking over Sasuke to see what could be better about him than Light.

Selina looked back and forth between the boys, trying to make out which one looked the hottest.

"Err." She groaned. Tenten looked down to her questioningly.

"They both have that inbred look." Selina continued.

Tenten gave a grossed out look to Selina, "That…what?"

"You know, that inbred look. That look that looks like their mothers knew their cousins a little too well." Selina tried to explain as best as she could.

This explanation however didn't help Tenten's expression too much.

"Resulting in such things as no chins, deformities of the joints, and webbed toes," Selina continued, rather proud of her observant features when it comes to strange things in which no one cares about. "Much like our friend Kaze here." She said again, patting Kaze on the shoulder.

"Screw off!" Kaze growled, smacking Selina's hand away.

Tenten remained completely clueless and scared of Selina's statement.

"Don't worry about her," Shira tried to comfort Tenten, "After a while, you get use to the strange things that come out of her mouth…including the drool." She sighed.

"I…see…" Tenten managed to say.

The four students went back to watching Light and Sasuke. Not much went on between the two boys, except what looked to be a lot of pointless yelling at each other…most likely payouts. And each time one had a comeback, their crowd would start cheering.

"Well…now I don't know who's side to be on!" Kaze groaned.

"Why be on any side, its just two idiots fighting over something stupid." Shira said.

"Well it's a bit hard _not_ to be on a side, considering I share a dorm room with one!" Kaze argued.  
"Who cares, just tell Light he should get over himself." Shira argued back.

"Well, I can see your not taking sides," Tenten giggled nervously to Shira.

"No, it's too lame." Shira said.

"I'm still debating…" Kaze said.

Tenten looked down to Selina who didn't seem to be saying much.

"What about you Selina?" she asked.

"They both look like inbred jerks who think they're cool." Selina answered, which didn't surprise the other students, "But I still have to investigate into this." Selina said again. The three students looked at her. "By paying a visit to the male showers later," Selina continued.

"…What are you going to do there?" Tenten asked, staring wide eyed at Selina.

"To check out their sizes of course." Selina smiled casually.

Tenten's jaw dropped, and Shira stood on Selina's knee.

"Selina, you will not!" she growled.

"OW!" Selina cried, "My knee! I need that later!"

Shira frowned and released Selina's knee from the pressure, "What for?"

Selina suddenly let a huge smile cross her face, "To run away from all the gorgeous boys that will be chasing me, wanting me to be their girlfriend!"

Shira rolled her eyes, "In your dreams Selina. More like chasing you to smash you for being a pervert." She said.

"I thought you liked Lee, Selina?" Tenten asked, a little confused with the strange girl's actions.

"I do!" Selina smiled.

"But then…" Tenten said, more confused.

"Don't worry Tenten, this happens all the time. The best thing to do is ignore her." Shira explained.

"Yeah. We do it all the time." Kaze agreed.

After eyeing Light and Sasuke again for a few moments, Selina let out a huge scream, causing everyone to look at her…literally everyone…including Light, Sasuke and both the crowds.

Feeling slightly embarrassed Shira glared down to Selina, who was looking in the opposite direction from Light and Sasuke.  
"What is your problem!?" she growled.

"Lee is gone!" Selina cried.

Shira sighed, "So what!?" she growled again, "Now you brought attention on yourself, and more people will think your retarded."

"But…Lee…" Selina sniffed.

"He wasn't gonna stay there forever, especially with some fruit loop gawking at him." Shira said.

Just at that point, the bell for class rang, and all the students in the school started hurrying to their classes.

"I suppose we better go too." Shira said.

"But, I didn't even get to meet this Light guy, or this Sasuke guy." Selina complained.

"I can introduce you to Sasuke later, but right now we have hospitality, and Light happens to be in that class."

"Yes Selina, if you remember correctly, Tenten said we would be sharing a table with him and that Ryuuzaki guy." Shira explained, pulling Selina up from the ground by her arm.

"Oh right!" Selina said.

The three friends now followed Tenten in the direction of their hospitality class, where another adventure would start.

**Hope you all liked this chapter :D Sorry it was so long, Maybe I will try shorten them next time lol. Please review if you wish me to put up the next chapter :D there's more hilarious adventures yet to come! :D Love love!! And thank you for commenting on chapter 1 :D **


	3. Hospitality class

**Okay this is chapter 3, I hope you enjoy :D if you do, please review, or I will think no one likes it, therefore I wont put anymore chapters up lol. Oka have fun, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!! **

The four students passed through the large school checking out their surroundings as they did so. Selina was keeping an eye out for more "hotties", while Shira, Kaze and Tenten sadly watched her.

"I can definitely get use to this place!" Selina beamed, "It's big, clean, and has tones of hotties!"

"Not that hygiene was any of your concern." Shira sniggered, but Selina didn't hear her, she was far too busy daydreaming about meeting Lee.

"So where are we exactly?" Kaze asked Tenten.

"We're just about the enter the main school building, where all out classrooms are." Tenten explained, walking through the building doors, "I'll give you guys a tour of the school at lunch if you like."

"Yes please." Shira responded.

"Ooo an indoor school!!" Selina gasped, "My dream!"

Shira raised an eyebrow, "Since when was that your dream?" she asked.

"It's always been my dream!" Selina convinced.

The four students finally arrive to their hospitality classroom, where Tenten entered the room first. Selina, Shira, and Kaze followed Tenten into the classroom, and immediately looked at the desk at the front of the room, where they saw an extremely tall, thin, lanky creature.

His appearance was quite alarming, causing Shira and Kaze to stare at him, stunned for a moment. Tenten noticed this and decided to explain to them who and what exactly this creature was.

"That's our teacher, Ryuk Sensei. Also known as a shinigami…" Tenten explained.

"Shinigami?"" Shira wondered, "Doesn't that mean god of death?"

Tenten nodded.

"Ahhh!" Selina cried, "He's so cute!!" she giggled, beginning to drool over Ryuk's tight leather that perfectly fitted his slender body. Tenten turned to Selina with a slightly disgusted look on her face.

"Please don't tell me you think Ryuk Sensei is a …hottie…" she said.

Selina grinned, "Definitely!" she cried, "He's gorgeous!!"

Shira stared at Selina, she thought Selina's taste was bad enough, but now she had sunk to a new "low".

"He's like not even human, Selina…" Shira reminded, hoping that would register in Selina's head. However it did not.

"All the better!" Selina drooled, "His body…so perfect!"

Shira and Tenten both had exactly the same face, staring at Selina, jaws dropped.

"He does look pretty cool though," Kaze said to join in.

"Don't you start." Shira warned.

Ryuk glanced over to the four students, still standing at the door.

"Okay, when you guys introduce yourselves to Ryuk Sensei, if you want to get on his good side, hand him this." Tenten said, pulling an apple from her pocket.

"Ooo!" Selina gasped, "It's like those olden day schools where you have to give teachers apples!"

Tenten blinked, and then giggled, "Uhh, not exactly. Just for Ryuk Sensei, because he has a rather strange obsession for apples."

"Oh I see…" Shira said.

Selina snatched the apple from Tenten, "I'm gonna get on Ryuk Sensei's good side!" she smiled, running over to Ryuk.

"What is she doing!?" Tenten gasped.

"Who knows." Shira sighed.

"We've asked that question too many times." Kaze yawned.

Selina stood directly in front of Ryuk, glancing up at him, eyelashes fluttering, with a huge smile across her face. Ryuk curiously looked down at her.

"Hiii Ryuk Sensei. My name is Selina, I'm your new student!" Selina introduced herself, rather enthusiastically, "I'll give you this apple, only if you kiss me in return!" she giggled, now pouting her lips.

Ryuk stared at her, speechless, with a slight pinkish glow forming across his bluish cheeks.

"Ugh, enough!" Shira yelled, snatching the apple from Selina and handing it to Ryuk, "Ignore her Sensei, she's a bit strange. We're your new students. I'm Shira, this is Kaze, and as you already know…Selina." Shira introduced. Ryuk happily accepted the apple, and shoved it into his mouth.

"But…my kiss!" Selina whined.

"Oh hush up." Shira said. After Ryuk finished the apple he decided to speak.

"Okay just take a seat." He said. Tenten lead the three friends to her bench, and in the process Kaze and Shira had to pull Selina along with them.

"If you can't give me love, Ryuk that an't enough, let me go look for somebody else!" Selina sang, causing Ryuk to flush pink again as he watched her being dragged away.

Once at the bench at the back of the room, Tenten sat on one side, and told Shira, Selina, and Kaze to sit on the other side. There were three spots available there, Shira took the end seat next to the window, followed by Selina in the middle, and Kaze on the other end next to her.

Tenten was sitting opposite Kaze, and the two seats opposite Selina and Shira were empty.

"So that's where Light and Ryuuzaki are going to be sitting?" Kaze asked Tenten as he pointed to the two empty seats. Tenten nodded,

"Light – Kun will be sitting opposite Selina, and Ryuuzaki – Kun will be sitting opposite Shira." She explained.

"Oh great I get to look at inbred boy!" Selina cheered sarcastically.

"I'm sure that doesn't bother you. As soon as he walks in the door, you'll collapse on the bench, drooling, and claim he's gorgeous." Shira predicted, as she rolled her eyes.

"Pfft! From what I saw, he has that inbred look." Selina scoffed.

Shira shook her head before staring out the window.

Soon the classroom door opened, and more students entered and took their seats, including Light and L, walking side by side, looking uneasy about being next to each other. They walked over to the bench and sat in their seats.

"Hey Light – Kun. Hey Ryuuzaki – Kun." Tenten greeted happily as she always did.

Light and L greeted her with a smile and a wave. Light noticed the three unfamiliar figures in the usually empty seats in front of him.

"Hey Light!" Kaze greeted, hoping he remembered him from their dorm.

"Oh, hey Kaze." Light greeted back, now eyeing Selina who was gawking at L, and Shira who seemed embarrassed by it.

"You're GORGEOUS!!" Selina cried at L. L stared at her, rather astonished for a moment,

"Uh…thank you?" he wondered, as a girl had never called him gorgeous to his face before.

"You are soo sexy, I'd so date you!" Selina admitted. L blushed slightly

"I might even fall for you." He said toneless.

Shira's eyes widened, "Goodness me, no one has ever said that before!" she gasped, "Don't encourage her!" she yelled at L.

"We should totally meet up after class and go to the showers!" Selina suggested excitedly. Everyone's mouths dropped, except L's, as he bit down on his thumb rather intrigued.

"Ehhh." Tenten sighed, "I forgot to introduce my umm…new friends."

"Do I want to meet them?" Light wondered sarcastically.

L looked to Light, "Jealousy?" he wondered, "14%"

Light tensed and gulped.

"Well," Tenten continued nervously, "This is Kaze, as Light already knows, and this is Shira," Tenten introduced.

Kaze gave a wave to L, along with Shira who waved at both L and Light.

"And this…is Selina…" Tenten continued, sounding not at all thrilled to be introducing her, "And as you can tell, this is Light and Ryuuzaki."

"Indeed." Shira said.

"And obviously you can tell who is the hotter friend." Selina added, fluttering her eyelashes at L.

"And obviously you can see who the strange friend is." Light muttered, causing Selina to glare at him.

Soon all the students were in the classroom and Ryuk decided to start the lesson.

"Today you'll all be making apple pies." Ryuk announced.

As the students hurried around the room collection ingredients and utensils, Ryuk cackled to himself. He planned to eat everyone's cooking at the end of the lesson like always.

"Apple pie!?" Selina groaned, being lazy as usual.

"Come on, lets at least try." Shira said walking to the utensil shelves.

"Yeah it cant be that hard." Kaze said, following Shira.

"Err." Selina groaned.

L looked intently at her, "Don't you like sweets?" he asked.

"No not really. Why?" Selina asked.

"I love sweets." L responded.

"Oh, well then," Selina jumped up from her chair; "I'll make you all the sweets you want darling!" she beamed, rushing after Shira and Kaze. L blushed again.

"She's strange." Light said.

"Yeah," Tenten sighed, "But she's nice enough." She tried to convince.

After everyone got their ingredients and utensils, they began preparing the mixture to make apple pie. Ryuk floated around the room, gawking at all the apples, until he saw L sitting at the bench, crouched up and shoeless.

"Ryuuzaki…I've been telling you every lesson, you can't be in here with no footwear. Do you humans like bending the rules?" Ryuk asked.

L just blinked at Ryuk.

"You're going to have to sit outside." Ryuk said, pointing his slim index finger towards the door.

"Ahh!" Selina cried, "His fingers are so sexy!"

Ryuk paused, looked down to his hand for a moment, and blushed.

Light gave a disgusted look to Selina.

Ryuk tried to push Selina's comment from his mind, and continued to tell L to leave the room.

L got up and left the classroom, just as Ryuk ordered him to.

"Dam, now there's only one sexy person in the room." Selina said, fluttering her eyelashes at Ryuk. Ryuk blushed again

"I…don't understand?" he said curiously.

"I think you're darn sexy!" Selina blushed. Ryuk's eye pupils turned very small.

"Uhh…" he freaked out, floating quickly back to his desk.

"But Ryuk Sensei, you haven't given me my kiss yet!" Selina cried.

"Selina, please try to remember Lee." Tenten reminded.

"Of course, he's my future boyfriend!" Selina giggled.

Light was completely horrified Selina could possible find Ryuk attractive, let alone L and Lee as well.

"Don't you keep her in line?" he asked Shira and Kaze.

"Try to." Shira sighed.

"Now days, we just let her go." Kaze yawned.

The lesson moved on and everyone was making their apple pies. Shira had zoomed through preparing hers and had it already cooking in the oven, while Kaze continued to make his, and Selina struggled to makes hers.

Tenten seemed to be struggling as well, but soon got back on track when Light began to help her. Tenten blushed; just the feeling of being so close to Light seemed heavenly to her. As Light continued to help Tenten, he noticed something irritating yet intimidating in the corner of his eye. He glanced to it for a moment, seeing Selina deliberately staring intently at him as she rested her chin on her hands.

"Can I help you?" Light asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yep, you've definitely got that inbred look." Selina said seriously.

Light frowned and leaned back, "What!?" he asked.

"Not the worse case I've seen, but your mother definitely knew her cousin a little too well." Selina explained, as if she had studied the "inbred look" for years.

"I'm not inbred!?" Light growled, "What are you on about!?"

"Just ignore her, she gets a bit delusional sometimes." Shira said.

"Yeah just don't listen to a word she says." Kaze smiled embarrassedly.

"No it's true, can you all not see that look?" Selina asked.

"I don't understand." Tenten sighed.

"No we don't see it, just shoosh Selina." Kaze ordered. Shira lost interest in the argument and went to check if her apple pie was ready.

"Ooo it's done!" she said, pulling it out of the oven. She happily took it back to the bench where she began decorating it with icing sugar, until she felt a strange feeling, as if she was being watch. She looked up from her pie, and glanced around the room. No one seemed to be looking at her though, until she slowly turned her head to the window.

"Gahhhhhh!" she cried, for there was a sick looking drooling L pressed against the window, gawking at her apple pie.

"Uhh…guys…" Shira stuttered, "Umm there's…something at the window." She said. At that moment Ryuk was just passing the bench and heard Shira's scared comment.

"Don't worry." He said, "I'll fix that." Ryuk floated over to the window, opened it, and sprayed L in the face with bug spray. L spasmed, throwing his hands everywhere before collapsing on the ground.

Shira stared horrified at the sight, "Umm, was that really safe to do?" she asked Ryuk, "I think it can be quite harmful to spray people directly in the face with bug spray…"

Ryuk shrugged, "Why would humans react from bug spray?" he asked, "Isn't it called bug spray for a reason?"

Shira thought for a moment, "Yeah, it kills bugs, but can also be harmful to humans."

L groaned as he rolled on the ground outside, covering his sore eyes.

Ryuk just shut the window, "Still solved the problem though right?" he asked Shira.

Shira sighed and nodded, "Yes I suppose so." She said.

"Grr, this is more difficult than I thought!" Selina groaned, trying to smoosh all the ingredients together.

"What are you doing?" Kaze asked.

"Trying to mix everything, what does it look like!?" Selina snapped.

"Well you're doing it wrong." Kaze pointed out.

"No I'm not!" Selina growled.

"Yes, you are." Light agreed with Kaze.

Selina shot a glare up at Light, "Do you wanna start something inbred boy?" she snapped, threatening Light with her spatular. Light frowned at her.

"Selina…why do you have a spatular?" Tenten wondered. There was nothing that involved needing a spatular.

"So I can smack inbred people, hoping their looks will improve." Selina responded, still glaring at Light.

"Urgh, You are so irritating." Light sighed.

"Aww, well go cry about it next time you see your mother that's also legally your aunt." Selina grinned, now finding her comebacks amusing.

"You're so immature…I'm not inbred!" Light growled, before trying to keep his cool. He didn't want to show Selina was making him fume on the inside.

"Pfft, it's either you're inbred, or homosexual. You definitely got that look." Selina said, analysing Light's face and hands more closely. "I just have to see your legs now."

"W-what!?" Light gasped.

"Come on, roll up those trousers!" Selina ordered. Light frowned,

"No." he protested.

"Fine, definitely homo then." Selina announced.

"Get lost I'm not gay!" Light almost snapped. He found himself leaning over the bench almost yelling at Selina. He tried to restrain himself, and get back to making his apple pie. But even then, he didn't feel satisfied until her won the argument, and had the last comeback.

"Anyway," he began, "All this coming from a strange girl who thinks Ryuuzaki – kun is attractive. Anyone would be ashamed to admit that. Obviously the word ashamed isn't in your vocabulary." Light sneered, thinking that finally that comeback would silence Selina once and for all. However, when will people learn Selina can't be silenced?

"Pfft," Selina waved her hand, "May not be in my vocabulary, because I have nothing to be ashamed of, however, being inbred and homosexual, well, it must get tough." She sneered back to Light, foiling his comeback. Light cringed with anger; he refused to lose to a "strange girl".

"This is getting hectic Shira." Kaze whispered across to Shira behind Selina, "I don't know what to do."

Shira whispered back, "This is the part where we just finish making our pies."

Kaze nodded, and began smooshing his pie into a tray to put in the oven.

Light desperately tried to think of a comeback but couldn't find one quick enough. Ryuk floated up behind Light and mumbled to him, "She got you Raito." Light gritted his teeth.

"This is worse than the Uchiha kid." Ryuk continued.

"Obviously, she must be on his side." Light fumed.

"Actually no, I haven't even met him, but it looks to me you're both inbred faggots." Selina yawned, stretching her arms with victory.

Light just glared at Selina, he felt so defeated, but still tried to think of something he could say to restore his dignity.

"Hmm…hates to lose…?" L wondered from the window, finally recovered from brutal bug spray attack, "…16%"

Light cringed again, not only had he been defeated and humiliated, L also suspected him even more.

"Ah, my darling Ryuuzaki – Kun," Selina beamed, zooming to the window.

While Selina sweet talked L, everyone continued on with their pies, and Tenten was wondering whether or not to apologise to Light for Selina's trouble, but Light seemed far to annoyed to even speak, let alone accept the apology.

"Lets start a convo shall we?" Tenten asked. Light didn't respond to that, but Shira and Kaze nodded.

"So umm, what do you guys have next?" Tenten asked.

"Umm," Shira pondered, taking out her timetable, "I have…dance?"

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention, the whole grade has dance next. It's compulsory, for some reason." Tenten explained.

"Well that sounds like fun!" Kaze beamed.

"Speak for yourself." Shira frowned.

"I shall." Kaze sniffed, shoving his pie in the oven.

The conversation fell to silence as the friends overheard a rather disturbing comment from Selina.

"So, how about you meet me in the girls dorm later, and you can show me _your _Lawliet."

"Urghh," Shira shuddered, "Selina, do you mind?"

"Yeah, keep it G rated please." Kaze said.

"Well you didn't have to listen. But if you're interested, I might be able to convince Ryuuzaki – Kun to show us all his Lawliet!" Selina grinned.

"Please god no." Shira shuddered, along with Kaze and Tenten.

"Selina, I thought you liked Lee?" Tenten reminded.

"I do like Lee. This is all innocent good fun." Selina giggled.

"Sure it is." Shira rolled her eyes, "And this pie isn't gonna make itself, Selina. Put whatever you've…created, in the oven."

What Selina had "created" looked quite like a mushed round ball of pastry.

"Are there even any apples in that thing?" Kaze asked, examining the ball as if it were some mysterious object.

"Yes it does thank you!" Selina sniffed, drawing herself away from the window to put the "thing" in the oven.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Ryuk immediately floated over to it, and opened it.

"Ryuuzaki…what are you doing back?" Ryuk asked, looking down at L.

"I have shoes now…" L said plainly. Ryuk looked past L's face and down to his feet. Something looked rather odd about L's "shoes" but Ryuk couldn't quite put his finger on it. L had got a pen and drawn shoes on his feet to be allowed back in the classroom.

"Hmm.." Ryuk pondered, as he examined the "shoes".

"Why are your feet visible?" he asked.

"These are special see through human shoes." L lied.

Ryuk couldn't argue that, for he still didn't know too much about humans, so he allowed L back into the classroom.

Time passed by, and the students waited for their apple pies to cook, except Shira, who's was already finished and ready to take to the fridge to cool off.

"I'll be back in a sec." she told Selina and Kaze, as she took her pie to the fridge. One at the fridges, Shira opened one, and began to place her pie in there.

"Thank you." A voice said, accepting the pie from Shira's hands. Shira freaked out for a moment, and immediately looked down, only to see L, smiling up at her, holding her pie.

"Hey!" Shira cried, snatching her pie from L, "I don't think so."

"But." L began,

"What on earth are you doing in the fridge? Get out of there!" Shira scolded.

"But," L said again.

"No buts, get out!" Shira ordered, grabbing L by the ear and forcing him out.

"Gahh!" L struggled under Shira's grip.

"If you try to touch my cooking again," Shira threatened, "I'll be forced to hurt you."

L struggled more, "Even more so than now?" he groaned.

Shira frowned and released L from her grip on his ear, "Yes." She said, taking her pie to the fridge again.

L rubbed his sore ear, and then glanced up to see Ryuk frowning down at him.

L put his thumb to his mouth, before getting thrown out of the classroom door.

Soon class ended and the bell rang to go to their next class, which was dance. All the students took their apple pies to the front of the classroom, where Ryuk would "inspect" them.

Kaze, Shira and Selina took their pies to the front, along with everyone else.

"I'm so proud of my pie!" Shira smiled, looking down to her perfectly made pie, "I can't wait to taste it!"

Selina looked down to her ball of pastry and frowned at it.

"Well, I'm sure Ryuk Sensei will love mine!" she suddenly cheered, "It's different from everyone else's."

"It looks dangerous. Toxic even." Kaze said, giving the ball a poke.

Selina snatched it away from him; "It's perfect, there's nothing wrong with it!" she sniffed. She glared over at Light's pie, and couldn't work out why his turned out so perfect. It seemed to be the best in the class, and most likely the best tasting.

"Grr." Selina groaned, "How can his be so good? I did everything he did…Possibly better!"

"Umm…no…no you didn't." Shira said, patting Selina's shoulder.

Ryuk began to inspect everyone's pies, and in doing that, he began grabbing them from the trays, and shoving them into his large mouth as he went along, successfully sucking up Shira and Kaze's as well.

The only ones that didn't get eaten was Selina's and Light's.

"My pie!" Shira cried, absolutely devastated. She was looking forward to eating it herself.

"That was the best one." Ryuk burped, floating away, satisfied with his intake of apples. Shira was not amused with this comment.

Everyone in the class sighed. Ryuk often ate their cooking at the end of the lesson.

"How come yours didn't get eaten!?" Shira complained to Selina.

Selina looked down at her "pie".

"Maybe Ryuk Sensei just wants to keep it, and think of me every time he looks at it!" she giggled, causing Shira's eyes to lower,

"In your dreams." She said.

"Sorry about this guys." Tenten apologised, rubbing the back of her head embarrassedly. "Ryuk Sensei does this often."

"How come Light's didn't get eaten?" Kaze asked, pointing over to Light.

"I'm not really sure," Tenten replied, "Ryuk Sensei never eats Light's cooking."

"Hmm, how very odd." Shira said.

"Indeed." Le agreed, popping up randomly behind Shira.

Shira shuddered, and wanted to smack L over the head, "Can you not sneak up behind me? It freaks me out!" she snapped.

"Come on lets get to dance." Tenten said, leading Selina, Shira and Kaze out of the classroom.

They began to walk to dance, through the large three storey indoor school. All up the school was very large, the main school building was the one that held all the classrooms, and the outside part of the school there were many more buildings, such as the library, sports oval, the gym, the manual arts block, courtyards, and offcourse the dorms. Yes, I pretty much copied the school from Bully LOL.

"So who's our dance teacher?" Kaze asked Tenten.

Tenten thought for a moment. How could she explain who their dance teacher was, without the three friends thinking she was a fruit?

"Umm." She mumbled, "Jackson Sensei…" she said, sounding as if she was unsure.

"Gahh!" Selina gasped, "Is he a hottie!?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"Uhh…I suppose a lot of people think so, but then, some don't love him for his looks…" Tenten explained.

The four students had to exit the main school building, for the dance room was fairly large, and was outside, across from the manual arts block.

One they arrived there, the whole grade was assembling, waiting to get inside the room. Selina looked around, scanning her surroundings for "hotties", and Lee.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter :D sorry it was so long, or if you thought it was short, sorry if it was short lol. But I am pretty sure it was too long. Anyhow, tell me what you think by reviewing, thank you :D **


	4. Dance class part 1

**Okay, this is dance class part 1, I hope you enjoy :D there are a few surprises, and weird things in this class, so don't be too weirded out LOL. Please review if you liked :D then I can put up part 2 LOL. Thank you :D **

"So," Kaze stretched, "What are we going to be doing in dance?"

"What do _you _think!?" Shira asked sarcastically.

"Yeah but I mean, what are we going to do, in today's lesson?" Kaze corrected his question.

"Today umm…I'm not sure…Michae – I mean Jackson Sensei, doesn't really tell us what we do next lesson until the lesson comes." Tenten almost choked, "It's usually all random dancing…and practising for when we actually have to dance on certain nights of the year." She explained quickly to cover up her mistake.

"I see." Shira said, raising an eyebrow. She noticed something didn't seem quite right about this dance lesson, and this dance teacher.

"Jackson Sensei has been finding it a little difficult to teach and be able to control so many students…so he has been getting new teachers every lesson to try help him." Tenten said randomly, keeping the conversation going.

"Aww, he sounds cute!" Selina giggled like a typical teenaged girl.

Shira blinked at her, "How does he sound cute? All Tenten has said is that he has trouble teaching heaps of people and needs help." She said.

Selina giggled again, "Kawaii!" she continued.

Shira sighed, and turned back to Tenten and Kaze, when she noticed something rather odd. Kaze seemed to be looking at someone amongst the crowd, letting a slight blush cross his cheeks.

Shira tried to follow Kaze's eye direction, to see who exactly he was looking at.

Kaze happened to be looking at a strange looking girl, who had short navy bluish hair, in a rather disgusting hair style, and a baggy jumper. The girl obviously had no dress sense, or style, but that didn't seem to matter to Kaze for some reason.

"Who on earth are you looking at Kaze?" Shira asked. Kaze quickly snapped out of his daze and looked away from the girl.

"What?" he questioned timidly, "Who? I wasn't looking at anyone." He tried to convince Shira, but the pinkish colour on his cheeks didn't quite help reinforce it.

"Lying never gets you anywhere, Kaze." Shira said, "I saw who you were looking at, you were looking at that girl over there!" she announced, pointing to the girl Kaze had been looking at.

"Lies!" Kaze protested.

Tenten glanced to who Shira was pointing at, before smiling slightly, "That's Hinata…if you wanted to know." She giggled.

"Hinata?" Kaze said curiously. He had now found out the name of the girl he had been gawking at.

"I knew it." Shira teased. Kaze tried to shake the blush off his face,

"Lies, all lies!" he cried.

"Bring!!" Selina chimed in, "What's all this? Kaze has a crush?" she asked curiously, with, as usual, a big goofy smile on her face.

"So it would seem." Shira answered.

"No!" Kaze retorted, "I don't." he helplessly tried to cover up his strange liking for Hinata.

"Which girl is it?" Selina grinned, looking around at all the girls it could possibly be. "There's so many pretty girls here, which one did you choose!?" she asked.

Kaze stared at the ground shyly not wishing to answer Selina's question.

Instead Shira thought she might, "That girl over there." She said, pointing through the crowd to Hinata.

Selina's smile faded. Hinata's appearance didn't sit well with her. She found her rather…repulsive.

"Eww!" Selina cringed, "What is wrong with you!?"

Kaze blinked at her, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Selina shuddered, "That hair…Those clothes…that…that…INBRED LOOK!" she cried.

"What are you on about now?" Shira frowned at Selina.

"She has it!" Selina cried, "That inbred look, what is going on here, why does everyone have that look!?" she spasmed almost falling to the ground and chucking a fit. Tenten stared wide eyed at her.

"You think, Hinata – Chan has the…umm…inbred look?" she asked.

"Yes!" Selina cried again, "More people have it than I thought!"

Shira shook her head, for she didn't understand the meaning of this so called "inbred look" and believed it was a figment of Selina's imagination.

"The cases are getting worse!" Selina complained, "Why Kaze!? Why are you falling for the inbred people!?" she howled grabbing Kaze's shoulders and shaking him rapidly.

"Calm down!" Kaze ordered, forcing Selina's arms still.

"But Kaze, it's that look!" Selina tried to influence him, "Can you not see it?"

"Selina." Shira addressed, taking a grip on Selina's shoulders and forcing her to face her, "You my friend," she began, "Are suffering from delusions of chimera."

"Well it looks like that'll be another person I will be introducing you guys too." Tenten said, thinking about how she still had to introduce them to Lee.

Suddenly the door of the large room opened, and students began to pour inside.

Selina, Shira, Kaze and Tenten however were at the back, so they had to wait for everyone to get inside before they could enter.

Once everyone had got inside, it was finally their turn to walk in.

"Ooo, it's so big in here!" Selina smiled.

"And dark too." Kaze added.

The lights were rather dim; all the surroundings were all made just visible.

"Who's our teacher, phantom of the opera or something?" Shira joked.

"Umm…" Tenten giggled, "Maybe someone a little more publicly observed." She hinted.

"Oh if the phantom of the opera really was our teacher, I would just froth over pop!" Selina admitted, beginning to drool at the thought of Gerard Butler and Michael Crawford.

"Well you don't need to worry about that, because it isn't quite the phantom of the opera." Tenten said.

"Dammit." Selina cursed, "But why wouldn't I worry about that?" she asked.

"Actually that was directed at Shira and Kaze." Tenten giggled, for Shira and Kaze would be the ones who would have to restrain Selina from fiercely attacking the phantom of the opera with glomps and kisses.

As soon as the teacher walked up on the large stage in front of everyone, the talking began to fade to silence and the lesson would begin.

The teacher was slim, had a nervous walk, and wore a hat and sunnies, and red clothes of a strangely familiar style.

Everyone focussed on him, including Selina, who suddenly became extremely alert.

Her senses sent a jolt to her brain, as she tried to figure out what they could mean.

"That walk…" she mumbled to herself, "That style…that presence…"

Shira raised an eyebrow at her, overhearing what she was saying to herself.

"What are you talking about now?" Shira asked in a whisper.

The thin, pale man brushed the bits of long black wavy hair from his face as he cleared his throat to speak.

"Hi…" he greeted everyone shyly.

A jolt lighting struck Selina's brain at that moment, "That voice!" she began to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Selina." Kaze hushed.

"You…don't understand…" Selina breathed, feeling her gut churn rapidly, and her heart beat so fast it began to ache.

"He does seem rather familiar…" Shira said, then looking to Tenten for some sort of answer.

Tenten giggled slightly.

"T-Tenten…" Selina tried to collect herself, "That man…is that…" she tried to let the name escape her lips but she found herself too overcome with ecstasy.

Kaze eyed Shira and blinked at her, "I don't see what's going on here, do you know him or something Selina?" Kaze wondered, not really catching on to who the teacher was.

Selina almost died of a heart attack when Kaze has asked that, and wanted to smack him over the head.

Shira had a brief thought in her mind, but she found it too absurd to mention, for who she thought it to be, was dead.

"That…man…is that really…?" Selina finally managed to half ask Tenten, as she felt her heart beat harder against her chest.

Tenten smiled, "If Michael Jackson is the person you're thinking of, then yes, it _is_ him."

Selina's eyes widened, her body loosened, sending herself to the floor, holding her heart in pain for a moment, before leaping to her feet with tears of joy in her eyes.

"But," Shira hesitated, "How can that be?"

Just as Tenten was about to explain, she was interrupted by Selina's loud cry,

"Michael! Michael!" she screamed, pushing past everyone to reach the king of pop.

All the students watched Selina rush to MJ.

"Selina!" Shira growled, wishing her not to make a scene in front of the whole year level.

"Oh no, it's quite alright. Don't be concerned about her making a fool of herself over this one. It's not unusual around here. Ever since Michael came to the school he has been getting a lot of people rushing to him crying his name. Everyone's use to it now." Tenten explained to Shira, "But if she starts drooling, well then that could be a problem."

"Is that _really _Michael Jackson!?" Kaze gasped.

Tenten nodded.

"Really!?" Kaze gasped again.

"Yes." Tenten answered.

"Truly?"

"Yes."

"Honestly?"

"Yes.."

"For real!?"

"YES!" Shira yelled at Kaze, filling in for what Tenten just didn't have the heart to do.

Meanwhile, Selina bolted to MJ, leaped up onto the stage, and threw her arms around him.

Michael stumbled slightly under Selina's force, but as he usual did to his fans, he allowed her to hug him.

"Michael!" Selina began to sob into MJ's shoulder.

MJ reassured her with stroking the back of her head, and a small giggle.

"I knew you'd be alive!!" she cried, "But you've been gone for so long!"

"You picked up on my hints?" MJ asked.

"Yes!" Selina smiled, "Except I didn't realise it until I saw some very helpful people on youtube!" she said.

Michael responded with another giggle, as he loosened his arms, allowing Selina to let go of him. However she didn't. LOL who would?

"Uhh…" MJ mumbled, "We can hug later, I-I need to get this class started." He smiled sweetly.

Selina had her arms locked, she did not want to let go of the man, especially considering the spotlight was no longer on them, the class had drifted their attention from Selina hugging the king of pop, and focussed on talking amongst themselves.

Selina sighed, "Do I have to let go?" she asked, looking up at Michael.

"Yes." He said, "You're bruising me…"

"I thought so." Selina sighed, letting go of him.

Michael straightened his red suit-like outfit, as Selina had crinkled it.

"I didn't mean to crinkle your outfit!" Selina sobbed.

"It's alright," MJ convinced, waving his hands "We'll talk later."

"Will we?" Selina asked, her face lighting up like a light bulb. MJ hesitated for a moment,

"Uhh, sure." He said unsurely as he rubbed the back of his head. He would probably say anything to make Selina get off the stage so he could finally start the lesson.

Selina happily skipped off the stage, and in doing so, she almost fell down the steps.

After that hazard, she continued to skip back to Shira, Kaze and Tenten, with a limp.

"Had your fix have you?" Shira asked. Selina's huge grin spoke louder than her annoying voice.

"I am so excited!" she squealed, "This school is the BEST! Absolute BEST!"

"Glad you think so." Tenten smiled.

MJ stood on the stage in front of the large class, and waited patiently for everyone to be silent. He didn't have the heart to yell and tell them to shut it. But if he did…the world would be a very scary place LOL.

"Ahh!" a group of girls squealed, "He's sooo cute!"

Obviously this group of girls were talking about MJ.

"I love your buckles!" one of the girls cried out to MJ, causing him to give an embarrassed laugh, which fuelled the girls' obsession.

"I think…you should be over there, Selina." Kaze smiled, pushing Selina in the direction of some love sick fans.

"I should, all us MJ fans should unite!" Selina said proudly, until some random guy came over to her.

"How can anyone like him, he looks like an alien." The boy said. "Everyone who likes him must like him for his personality or something right?" he asked Selina.

Selina blinked, "Alien indeed!" she frowned.

"Like, what about Sebastian Bach. He is like sex isn't he?" the boy continued, pulling a disturbing picture from his pocket. "He has the best voice aye!?"

Selina held her frown, "No, he's ugly. He has no eyebrows." She stated.

"Come onnn," the boy tried to persuade, "Don't be like that. I thought you were on my side."

"Umm…try no." Selina rejected, "Michael is way better than that guy, I don't think there's anything wrong with his looks, he was cuter as the surgery goes back, but as it proceeded it made his appearance more and more……seductive." She explained, beginning to stare off into space as a drop of drool began seeping from her mouth.

"Oh my god!!" the boy complained, "WHAT THE HELL!! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!! GIRLS ARE SO FUCKED UP!!" he yelled, his head beginning to swell.

"I'M GONNA BE A PIRATE AND I'M GET A YACHT AND EAT STEAK ON THE BARBIE, YEAH MAN AND WE CAN GET TRASHED!" the boy continued to yell loudly, as his head swelling only got bigger and bigger, "AND BUILD A CITY OR A VILLAGE OR WHATEVER THE HELL I WAS MAKING WITH DAMO!" he continued to scream, his head the size of huge beach ball,

"DAMO'S MY BITCH! WHERE WOULD I BE WITHOUT YOU MAN!! LETS GO HAVE SOME BEERS!" the boy screamed for the last time. His head was swelled far past the point of unnatural, and had exploded, leaving quite a mess on the ground around where he stood a moment before. The whole class remained silent, trying to figure out what exactly just happened.

"Umm…who was that?" MJ asked, breaking the silence.

No one knew who the hell the boy was except one blond girl who quickly ran over to the scene. She giggled nervously, "No one important MJ." She sighed, beginning to sweep the remains of the boy, through the class and out the door.

"Right..." MJ said, slightly thankful that that disturbance had settled the class to silence. "Okay umm, as you know, I have been getting new teachers to help me conduct these lessons, and I know I haven't been very successful with the last few teachers." Michael explained, taking off his sunnies. "But umm…it would be would be easier if I had a microphone so everyone can hear me more clearly." He said to himself, eyeing the cupboard like wardrobe at the side of the stage. He strolled over to it, in hope for finding a microphone of some sort. As he opened it,

"FLAVOR FLAVE!!!!" a man cried, poking his head out of it.

MJ jumped back, startled for a moment, then quickly forced the door shut before the strange clock man planned to jump out of it and terrorise the class.

This other strange event caused the class to fall even more silent.

MJ gave a nervous laugh, "Sorry," he apologized, "I forgot I put him in there." He explained briefly before figuring he'd give up on finding a microphone.

"Okay," he said, until the wardrobe starting shaking and banging desperately.

"…Please ignore that." He said, "Anyway to what I was saying before, I have a new teacher here to help me teach," MJ explained.

Then suddenly a large muscled dark man joined MJ on the stage. He was waring a white singlet and was covered in tattoos.

"Oh god!" Selina almost vomited, "He's hideous!"

"Yo! I'm 50 cent!" the man greeted, "I'm here wiv ma man MJ, and you all gonna pay attention fools!"

MJ embarrassedly glanced away and put his sunnies back on.

"Ahem." He coughed, clearing his throat. "Alright, umm, today we're gonna learn about," he began until he was cut off by 50 cent.

"And you all better listen up bitches!" 50 cent ordered, "We don't want no punk ass mother fuckers breakin no rules!"

The class stared wide eyed at 50 cent, looking rather horrified, followed by MJ, who was staring horrified at 50 cent as well.

"I don't think you should swear in front of the children." MJ said as nicely as possible in his sweet light voice.

"But dees little cunts need to know der places!" 50 cent continued to swear, "Yeah dats right, I'm rainin on you little mother fuckers!"

Somewhere in the crowd of students, Light began to shake and twitch, as he quickly pulled a black book and a pen out.

"And I an't no nigga dat wants some head, I'm dat nigga who wants some bread!!" 50 cent tried to rap, but failed as usual. "I got shot 7 times or some shit."

"Then why didn't you die!?" someone in the class yelled out.

"Ey! Who said dat? I get you mother fucker!" 50 cent yelled about to diver into the class to attack whoever made that comment. Luckily he paused for a moment, and looked as though he was holding his chest in pain. He dropped to his knees and began groaning and almost chucking a fit. This lasted for only a few moments, and then he died. And no one cared. LOL.

Everyone once again stared wide eyed. Oh what a very strange morning they had.

"Phew!" MJ sighed with relief, "Lucky I didn't die like that. That looked painful." He said, as some random body guards came and dragged 50 cent away.

"This class is the most weirdest class I have ever been to." Shira blinked.

"Yes, it does tend to get a bit strange." Tenten sighed.

"Who was that guy in the wardrobe before?" Kaze asked.

"You guys never heard of Flavour Flave before?" Tenten wondered.

"I have!" Selina said cheerfully, "The show was so crap, yet so intriguing!" she giggled.

**Okay that was dance class part 1 LOL, there is still quite a lot left of this class to come. LOL. And sorry for the weirdness. If you didn't quite understand the boy whose head blew up, that was based on my sisters boyfriend, who did actually say all those things, either now, or in the past LOL, and he did say a few bad things about MJ's appearance, which me and my sister were quite annoyed with because we absolutely LOVE Michael, and as Selina said, he was cuter as the surgery goes back, but as it goes forward, it becomes more seductive LOL and sexy. Anyhow, and if you like 50 cent, I don't know why anyone would, but if you do, I apologize, but I just really really hate that man LOL. Anyway please review if you liked this chapter and want me to put more chapters up :D thank you for reading.**


	5. Dance Class Part 2

**This is dance class part 2, I hope you enjoy :D please review :D **

Finally the class had settled right down, not knowing if they should laugh or be scared, the class was getting off to a rather crazy start.

"Alright," MJ announced, "Now that that is all out of the way, it's time we moved on with the lesson. I'm sorry for all the strange things that have been happening this morning." He apologized.

"Nawww!" Selina squealed, "MJ's apologizing!"

"…and?" Shira asked.

"And…" Selina tried to respond, "It's cute!"

"How is someone apologizing, cute?" Shira asked again.

"I don't know it just is!" Selina grinned.

"Selina…sometimes when I look at you," Shira started, "I get so…depressed." She sighed. Selina just responded to that with a huge grin.

"Okay umm…today we're going to be learning some ballroom dancing…because as some of you know, the school is having a ball night, for some reason Mel hasn't created yet." MJ proclaimed.

"Who's Mel?" Kaze asked Tenten.

"Umm I think I heard she was this chick who sits on her ass all day and writes fanfictions." Tenten explained.

"Hmmph, what loser sits and writes fanfictions?" Selina scoffed, flicking her hand up and down.

"One that is very strange and has the weirdest obsessions…" Shira said, aiming towards Selina. But as usual Selina doesn't quite get hints, so she went on, grinning like a moron until MJ started to speak again, which made her grin more like a moron.

"So I need everyone to get a partner. And I apologize, but it must be boy girl, that's the rules." MJ explained.

"Oh god," Shira said, grabbing Kaze's arm, "There we go! Have fun Selina!" she grinned.

"Hey!" Selina cried, "That's not fair!"

"Well, maybe you could go be partners with Lee?" Tenten suggested.

Selina's face lit up, "You're right! There's tones of hotties here I can pair up with!" she said excitedly, "So long suckers!" she laughed triumphantly, about to walk off through the crowd to find Lee, or a hottie to dance with.

"But," MJ giggled slightly, "You won't be able to choose your partners. I'm going to pair you up with them."

"What!?" Shira gasped, slowly letting go of Kaze's arm.

"Dammit!" Selina whined, "Oh I know why he's doing that! He is gonna pair everyone up, and leave me last so I don't have a partner, then he is gonna put himself with me!" she smiled, putting her hands together and forming stars in her eyes.

Kaze raised an eyebrow, "You seem to have had a bit of time to plan that…" he said.

"Indeed." Selina smiled, "That's all I ever think about."

"We guessed that much." Shira said.

"So I need everyone to split. Girls on the left side of the room, and boys on the right," MJ directed. Everyone split to their side of the room,

"Kaze where are you going?" Selina asked, "You're on the left with us." She smiled.

Kaze frowned and air slapped her, before moving to the right side of the room with the rest of the boys.

Tenten, Shira and Selina stood quietly with the girls, staring over at the boys, hoping there weren't any disturbing looking ones.

"I hope I get a good partner," Shira said. There weren't too many ugly looking boys in the grade, but still, you never know who you're going to get paired up with.

"I bet I'll get a real hottie! If not, MJ!" Selina said rather proudly, and sure that she would get someone dreamy.

"Who do you plan on getting?" Shira asked, raising an eyebrow at Selina. Selina blushed,

"Lee hopefully!" she giggled.

"I hope for…Light – kun." Tenten blushed shyly. Selina's face had a greenish tinge,

"What is so great about him? He's inbred!" she said, shuddering in the process.

Tenten shrugged slightly, "I don't know he's just so…nice… and handsome." She blushed more, causing Selina to shudder again.

"He is not nice, he is rude!" she growled.

"You know, Light probably wouldn't be that bad Selina if you didn't call him inbred." Shira yawned.

"Pfft, he was asking for it, he is ultra homosexual." Selina frowned.

"Hang on, wait a sec!" she suddenly lit up, "What was Light's last name again?" she quickly asked Tenten.

"Umm…Yagami…why?" Tenten wondered. Selina paused for a moment, and then burst out laughing fit to kill herself.

"Yagami!" she cried, "That's I'm a gay backwards!!"

Shira and Tenten blinked.

"Oh dear." Shira sighed.

"Yes!" Selina cheered, "The ultimate revenge! It has to be true, this is fate!"

After all the students had successfully went to one side of the room, MJ jumped down from the stage, and walked over to the girls first.

He began taking a few girls into the middle of the room, then approached the boys and began choosing who would go well with the girls, height wise, and appearance wise.

"I bet I'll get the best partner ever!" Selina smiled.

"What makes you so sure?" Tenten asked.

"MJ wouldn't put me with someone disgusting." Selina spoke highly of herself, "He'd get me with someone almost as sexy as himself!"

"Sure he would." Shira said rolling her eyes.

MJ continued to walk back and forth between each group, and this time when he walked over to the girls, he approached Tenten.

"Could you come with me please?" he asked politely. Tenten blushed slightly and allowed MJ to take her arm.

Selina's eyes turned to beads, "Why is he touching her!?" she groaned jealously as she watched MJ lead Tenten to the middle of the room.

Shira sniggered, "Maybe he likes her." She tormented Selina.

Selina cringed.

"Maybe he wants her to be his dance partner." Shira continued, causing Selina to become more uneasy.

"Maybe…their having a secret relationship." Shira grinned evilly.

"Gahh!" Selina gasped, throwing her hands in the air, "I can't stand for this. This has to be stopped!"

"Oh come on, I was only teasing." Shira admitted, trying to calm Selina down before she did something drastic.

MJ finally chose a male partner for Tenten, that being Neji.

"Neji – kun!" Tenten gasped, as Neji approached her. "I didn't think that we would end up partners."

"Neither did I." Neji said coolly, as he began to walk to the side of the room where all the other paired people were waiting. Tenten watched him for a moment, before following.

"Who's that boy?" Selina wondered, tapping her chin. "He has that inbred look."

"Not this again!" Shira groaned, "Selina if you dare tell him he has the inbred look, I will step on you." She threatened.

"Fine fine!" Selina yawned, "I won't tell him he looks inbred. However, if he gets on my nerves, then I shall be forced to."

MJ moved back to the girl side of the room, looking for the next girl to be paired. He moved towards a blond girl, the same girl who bumped into Selina in the girls' dorm. MJ held his hand out for her to take, but she refused.

"Don't touch Misa!" the girl now identified and Misa scolded, "Misa belongs to Light – kun!"

MJ blinked at the odd girl, who seemed to talk in third person, or maybe second person, I don't know! Lol!

"I had no intention of -" he began, but was interrupted by Selina.

"Are you insane!?" Selina yelled at Misa, "As if you wouldn't take MJ's hand!" she growled, tempted to get Misa down and smack her silly for rejecting MJ.

"What would you know?" Misa growled back, "Misa doesn't want to be touched by some freak!"

Everyone in the room fell silent. Selina twitched, as her hands fell to her side and her fists clenched.

"You…are so dead!!" Selina yelled, throwing a punch at Misa's face, but was stopped by MJ's hand.

"Please," he said, "Don't let this affect you, Selina."

MJ lowered Selina's hand, and loosened it so he could hold it properly. Instead of leading Misa to the middle of the room, MJ lead Selina.

Selina blushed rapidly, following MJ like a love sick puppy.

"Michael…didn't that girl offend you?" she asked, staring up at the absolutely gorgeous man. MJ smiled sweetly,

"That doesn't matter, she's just another person brainwashed by the media." He explained, putting Selina to a halt in the middle of the room.

"Yeah." Selina agreed, "But wait, how did you know my name?" she asked.

"MJ knows all." MJ giggled, giving Selina the peace sign, before leaving her in the middle of the room in search of a male for her.

"Ah! He's so wonderful!" Selina mumbled to herself, placing her hands over her heart. "I'm sure MJ will pair me up with someone almost as brilliant as myself!" she said to herself again, speaking rather confidently. But Selina's confidence faded, as soon as she saw MJ lead Light out of the group of boys.

"Gahh!" Selina gasped, "Not you!" she cried, rudely pointing her finger at Light.

Light gasped as well as soon as he saw who his partner was.

"You again!" he snarled.

MJ blinked at the two students.

"Please Jackson – Sama." Light almost begged.

"Uh, call me Jackson sensei at least." He giggled, putting his hand behind his head.

"Please Michael! Don't pair me up with him!" Selina begged MJ, "He's inbred!"

Light glared at Selina, and wanted to slap the hell out of her.

"Please Sensei, she is deluded!" he tried to convince MJ, but all MJ did was simply shake his head.

"There's a lesson here, not just learning how to dance but learning to see other people, and what they are really like on the inside." He explained, moving Selina and Light closer together. Light and Selina looked at each other before shuddering.

"Don't judge someone unless you've had a one on one conversation with them." MJ said.

"But I have had a one on one conversation with him! He's homosexual!" Selina complained. MJ frowned and shook his head again,

"Now there's nothing wrong with being a homosexual, if that's how Light is, then that's how he is." He said, causing Light's mouth to drop.

"I'm not gay!" Light disputed, almost yelling at both Selina and MJ.

"Calm down inbred boy," Selina hushed, "Stop lying to get friends."

Light cringed, "What the hell are you talking about!?" he spat.

"Jeez, say it don't spray it, I don't want your homosexual inbred germs on me! You probably carry those diseases." Selina said, dusting herself as if she didn't want to be touched by some deadly viruses.

"See, Jackson – Sama!" Light said to MJ, "She's strange!"

"Uhh, it's Sensei." MJ blushed.

"If you think I'm strange, then what do you think of your own mother sleeping with her cousin to have you?" Selina wondered, putting her finger to her mouth.

"Please don't fight. What happens in Light's family should stay in Light's family. Now please move to the side." MJ said, pointing to the side of the room where all the other couples stood and waited patiently.

"But that didn't even happen!" Light spat again, but MJ continued to point at the side of the room. Light groaned and tried to contain his fury. He decided that, as much as he despises Selina, he should try to get along with her slightly, for he would be dancing with her for the term.

"Come on," Selina said to Light, as she had already started walking to the side of the room, "Unless your joints are beginning to fail."

Light frowned, and walked casually to the side of the room with her.

MJ could now finally continue with pairing the rest of the class up. He moved to Shira's side, and Shira allowed herself to be taken to the middle of the room by him, along with a few other girls, including Misa who was being a stubborn whore.

Shira glanced to the couple side of the room, and began to snigger at how Selina had been paired up with her _favourite_ person.

"I hope I get a good partner." She thought to herself.

MJ searched around the boys, and pulled out a few for each of the girls he had waiting in the middle of the room. Kaze had been pulled out in this bunch as well, and immediately looked at Shira.

"Ah!" Shira gasped, "Am I going to be paired up with Kaze?" she asked MJ as he approached her.

"Uh, no." he said, "You're going to be paired up with this boy." He said again, making a hand gesture to a boy with messy black hair.

Shira's face faltered, "Ryuuzaki?" she managed to say. L smiled sweetly at her, causing her to sigh.

"And we definitely can't change partners?" she asked MJ. MJ shook his head.

"Well I guess it can't be helped then." Shira sighed again, walking to the side of the room with L following close behind her.

"Who am I paired with?" Kaze asked MJ.

"You're paired with this girl…" MJ said pointing at Misa. Yes, MJ knew it was rude to point at people, but he did not care, the girl had called him a freak.

Kaze looked at Misa, she seemed pretty enough, he thought. Although he didn't approve much of her calling MJ a freak, he thought that she couldn't be all that bad.

"Since we're partners," Misa said in her high annoying voice, "Don't think you're gonna get with me, because Misa belongs to Light!" she announced proudly.

"I didn't really consider getting with you." Kaze blinked.

"Sure you didn't. Everyone loves Misa!" Misa said dumbly, completely unaware of how stupid she sounded.

Kaze blinked at her again, and began to make his way across the room to the couple side.

While MJ paired up more people, over at the couple side of the room, Selina began to sneak over to Shira.

"Where are you going?" Light asked Selina. Selina sighed,

"Well I'm hardly gonna wait around with _you_ until MJ pairs everyone up." she said, walking to Shira. Light was not amused with Selina whatsoever. How could he get along with her if she was being so stubborn?

Once approaching Shira, Selina groaned, "Dammit Shira, you're lucky for getting Ryuuzaki – Kun!"

"How so?" Shira wondered.

"Well, would you prefer _my_ stinky partner?" Selina asked, pointing to Light who happened to be frowning in their direction.

"Umm…come to think of it…I don't really mind." Shira answered, looking at Light.

"Oh good!" Selina smiled, "How about we trade!?"

"No trading!" MJ ordered, popping up randomly behind Selina and Shira.

Shira shivered with surprise, while Selina turned around to him, with stars in her eyes.

"I thought I felt your presence, it's so godly!" she smiled.

MJ smiled back, before walking to the middle of the room again.

"How…did he get from over there, to over here, in like less than a second?" Shira blinked rather confused.

"He's MJ. He is Jesus!" Selina beamed.

**Okay that was dance class part 2, part 3 is really funny xD !! I hope you liked this chapter, please review if you did, and still want me to post up more chapters. Thank you all for your reviews :D and to teB360, I will be sure to add in soulja boy somewhere to die as well LOL I hate him too. Along with eminem somewhere, because I recently saw one of his vids, and they pay out MJ in it so I now dislike him LOL. **


	6. Dance Class Part 3

**Okay this is dance class part 3 LOL, we're getting there, slowly, LOL. There is still plenty more of this class to come. I hope you're all enjoying so far xD thank you for the reviews :D **

After a while MJ had officially paired everyone up, the number of females and males were perfect. Everyone was paired up perfectly, or MJ thought so at least.

"Okay everyone; find your own spot to dance in." MJ said. With that, all the partners moved to a random place in the room where they felt comfortable to dance in.

Light eyed where Kaze and Misa's dancing place was, and dragged Selina by the wrist as far away from that spot as possible.

"Hey!" Selina protested, trying to free herself from Light's grasp, "Where are we going? I would like to dance near my friends if you don't mind!" she grunted, struggling under Light's strength.

Light continued to pull her until they were safely away from Misa and Kaze.

"Hey, inbred boy!" Selina called, trying to get Light's attention.

Light looked down to her.

"Ha!" Selina cracked with laughter, "You claimed it!"

Light frowned at her immaturity, and released her wrist.

"So why are we isolated from everyone else?" Selina asked, "I hope you know, I don't have a fetish for inbred boys." She warned as she waved her finger at him.

"Will you shut up for a second?" Light groaned, "I pulled you over here because if I didn't you would definitely be in a fight with Misa. She's a very jealous person. She'd probably attack you." He explained, causing Selina to frown.

"Pfft, I'd probably get in a fight with her anyway." Selina sighed, waving her hand, "Why would you care if she attacked me or not?"

Light thought for a moment. Even if he said a logical answer, Selina would still find some way to turn it into something inbred or homosexual related, so he just didn't bother.

"I don't." he shrugged.

"Then why would you drag me over here, and say that?" Selina raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because…" Light mumbled, "Do you want to get in a fight?" he asked.

"Eh," Selina shrugged, "It would be for a good cause."

"To fight over me?" Light wondered curiously. Selina blinked up at him, before bursting with laughter.

"Hahahaha!" she laughed, "In your dreams inbred boy, I meant because she seems to have something against MJ."

Light frowned and blushed with humiliation.

"Oh jolly jokers!" Selina giggled, as she quoted Hogan's Heroes, wiping a tear from her eye.

Everyone was happily placed in the room, and with that settled, MJ jumped up onto the stage.

"Now, this might be a little difficult for me to explain and demonstrate, since I don't have a partner to demonstrate with." He clarified to everyone, "But I will try to make it as easy as possible."

"I'll be your partner MJ!" Selina cried to MJ, as she jumped up and down excitedly.

MJ gave a shy giggle, "Thank you Selina, but you've already got a partner." He said.

Selina sighed, "Dammit." She cursed, "This is all _your_ fault inbred boy!" she groaned, pointing at Light.

Light, rather unimpressed, lowered Selina's hand from in front of his face.

"Don't touch me!" Selina flinched, snatching her hand back.

"You really are an odd girl." He said.

"So are you." Selina said back. Light sighed,

"Are you gonna be this irritating throughout the whole term?" he asked.

"Well, are you going to accept the fact that you're inbred and slightly homosexual?" Selina asked.

"No." Light answered.

"Well then yes, I suppose it's gonna be a pretty difficult time for you." Selina stretched and yawned.

"Now, the first dance we are going to be learning is the cha cha. I'm going to go over the boys moves first, since they will be leading." MJ announced, "Alright boys, hands on your ladies." He instructed, as he demonstrated placing one hand around an invisible person, and the other hand holding their hand up.

Light hesitated for a moment, before following MJ's instructions, and placed his arm around Selina and held her other hand. Selina cringed and blushed as she was forced to place her left hand on Light's shoulder.

"This is the grossest thing I have ever had to do!" Selina gagged.

"I feel exactly the same." Light sighed.

"No, just don't even try to relate to me," Selina frowned up at Light.

Light sniggered, "How could I relate to such a weird person?" he wondered, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

Somewhere in the middle of the room, L placed his hands in the correct positions on Shira. Shira wasn't certain if she should place her hand on L's shoulder or not. She didn't know how exactly bad this strange back problem of his was.

"Why do you slouch so much?" she asked L.

L stared at her intently,

"If I stand or sit the way everyone else does, my reasoning ability drops by 40%" he explained, keeping his vacant stare. Shira frowned,

"There isn't a need for reasoning at the present moment, Ryuuzaki." she said placing her hand on L's shoulder. "You can stand up straight."

"I'd prefer not to." L refused.

"Well, this is going to prove to be a very difficult dance lesson." Shira said, sighing as she did so.

Over the other side of the room Kaze and Misa were in the correct dancing position. Kaze was a little nervous though about touching a girl. Misa however was just being a whore as usual.

"Did you know that Misa tried this with Light – Kun!?" Misa giggled like a dumb bitch.

"Uh, no I didn't know that…" Kaze said. How on earth was Kaze meant to know what Light and Misa did together?

"Misa was wearing high heels at the time, and accidentally crushed Light – Kun's foot." Misa giggled, making Kaze feel a little uneasy. He glanced down to their feet to make sure Misa wasn't wearing high heels. Misa's shoes weren't high heels, but they did still have a heel on them.

"How about we don't re-enact that event." Kaze said, cautiously watching Misa's heels now.

MJ started to now explain the steps the boys must take, and then explained that the girls must follow. Everyone seemed to understand, although they weren't too good at it at first. It took a while, but MJ finally demonstrated the entire dance and left it for everyone to practice for the rest of the lesson.

"Can we at least dance near Shira and Ryuuzaki?" Selina asked Light, "They are no where near Kaze and Misa!" she complained.

"Fine." Light sighed, pulling Selina over near Shira and L.

"Hey, don't pull me inbred boy!" Selina wavered, powerless to refuse Light's force.

Light looked back at her, "How about you call me Light?" he said.

"How about, no." Selina declined, "I refuse to insult the opposite of darkness."

Light paused for a second, then finally understood what Selina meant, "Pfft." he hissed.

Light and Selina pulled in right next to Shira and L. Shira was very pleased to have someone else to talk to, she was beginning to become very awkward with her conversations falling silent with L, and his daunting stare making her nervous.

"Hey Selina." Shira greeted, "Hows dancing coming along?" she asked, making conversation.

"Urghh, it would be much easier if inbred boy here would let me lead." Selina grumbled, glaring up at Light.

"Well, he's not supposed to let you lead, he's the boy." Shira corrected.

"We hope." Selina rolled her eyes sarcastically, "He's too much of a panty-waist to take control."

"I'm not a panty-waist!" Light growled, "I'm just being gentle with you," he said.

Selina frowned, "Gentle with me?" she wondered, "Stop trying to be all gentleman like!" she scoffed.

"I'm not!" Light argued.

Everyone continued practising the cha cha, while MJ walked around the room, correcting those who were slacking, and those who were dancing incorrectly.

He walked past Selina and Light, but Selina decided to get MJ's attention.

"Michael – Sama," she called to MJ.

MJ turned to Selina and Light, "Please call me Sensei." he blushed waving his hands.

"I was wondering," Selina flushed a dark pink, "Can I see your _smooth criminal_." She asked.

Light looked to Selina, not sure if she meant what he thought she meant by using the term "_smooth criminal_".

"Oh you want to see my smooth criminal dance?" MJ asked enthusiastically. Selina blinked.

"Uhh, well, that's…good too." Selina mumbled.

"Or you could _beat it_," she giggled, "All over my face."

Light screwed his face up, "You're Ill."

"I…don't understand." MJ blushed tilting his head curiously.

"Stop being dirty," Light ordered to Selina. Selina grinned,

"Why?" she asked, "Do you like me talking dirty, inbred boy?"

Light's eyes widened.

"No need to get excited, I'd never talk dirty to you." Selina giggled.

Light frowned, "And if you did, I would be forced to vomit." He sighed.

"Sure you would." Selina yawned, "So Michael, did you really leave _all_ those hints you were still alive to your fans?" she asked MJ, completely ignoring Light. MJ nodded,

"I left lots of hints, even the tiniest ones, because I felt that I needed to leave as many as possible to give my fans things to keep picking up on." Michael explained.

"Yes, and I wouldn't have picked up on all of them if it wasn't for Pianogames." Selina smiled.

"I know," MJ smiled along with Selina, "Pianogames is a genius."

Shira stared at MJ for a moment before raising an eyebrow, "_You_…watch Michael Jackson conspiracy vids…?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" MJ beamed, "They are very good!" he giggled.

"Dear me." Shira mumbled.

**Alright that's part 3 out of the way. I hope you liked it :D be sure to review and tell me what you thought xD and if you're wondering, pianogames is a boy on youtube who makes Michael Jackson death hoax vids, he is realllyyy good, so if you're interested please check them out. Oh and as you can probably tell, I don't like Misa. LOL. Anyhow, hope you laughed :D until next time!! Please review :D Love love!! **


	7. Dance Class Part 4

**Sorry it took so long to post this, I have been lazy LOL, and I saw The Princess and the Frog the other day, which caught my attention LOL! It's a good movie! See it!! LOL! Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter :D there's still a bit left of this class, but we're getting there LOL. Enjoy :D and please review! **

MJ walked to the front of the room where the stage was, and began to fiddle with some chords and disks, "Okay, everyone seems to pretty much know the steps, so I'm going to try putting music on for you." He said, as he placed in a disk into some random machine. A random song came on, it was nice, but it didn't exactly hold the beat for the cha cha.

'_Passionate kisses  
kiss me, kiss me, kiss me  
Oooh oooh oooh  
Im on fire when you love me  
kiss me passionately  
pash me, pash me, pash me' _

The lyrics played, causing Selina to glance up to Light. Light looked curiously down to her.

"Please," Selina said quietly. Light's eyes widened, wondering if Selina actually meant for him to connect his lips with hers by saying please.

"Please _don't_ kiss me with your inbred lips." She begged, causing Light to grimace at her.

"Didn't even cross my mind," he shrugged, "Obviously it crossed yours." He teased.

"Yeah right!" Selina argued.

"Stop quarrelling," Shira groaned, "It's bad enough that MJ is making us dance constantly. My legs are getting tired." She whined as she uneasily avoided eye contact with L, due to lyrics of the current song.

Somewhere over the other side of the room, Kaze was becoming slightly irritated with Misa's odd stories about her and Light.

"And one day, Misa tried to step on her own head, and Light seemed to ignore Misa while she was trying to do that." Misa laughed like a retarded donkey.

"I see." Kaze sighed, "And you and Light are actually…dating?"

"Yes, Misa loves her Light." Misa smiled, "But Light doesn't seem to like other people knowing, Misa thinks he's a little shy."

"Well if I had Misa for a girlfriend I think I would be more embarrassed than shy." Kaze mumbled to himself so Misa couldn't quite hear.

"Okay," MJ said, switching the song off by clicking next, "Not that one."

A new song began to play, and it happened to be "I kissed a girl" by Katy Perry.

'_I kissed a girl, and I liked it  
the taste of her cherry chap stick.'_

"Well, this song seems to fit you perfectly." Light sneered to Selina.

Selina shot a glare up to him,

"As if!" she growled.

"O…kay… definitely not that," MJ mumbled, clicking next.

Now Lilly Allen's "It's not fair" song played.

'_There's just one thing that's getting in the way  
when we go up to bed you're just no good it's such a shame'_

"Brilliance," Selina sniggered, "This song fits you perfectly."

Light cringed and restrained himself from smacking Selina across the face, which he would have absolutely loved to do.

"Oh god," MJ blushed, clicking the stop button, "I have a feeling that all the songs on this disk are going to be unsuitable." He said, ejecting the disk from the contraption.

"I have the perfect song, so much better than all these." MJ smiled, placing in another disk. A familiar song began to play,

"Yes!" Selina cried, "Its blood is on the dance floor!" she cheered.

"MJ is going to play one of his own songs?" Shira wondered.

"Yes," MJ said, appearing behind Shira, sending shivers down her spine.

"What is it with everyone and popping up behind me!?" Shira snapped.

"The reason I am playing one of my own songs is because, its so much better, don't you think?" MJ giggled.

Shira stared blankly at MJ, "I suppose so." She said.

The class continued to practice the dance they had just been taught, and MJ continued to walk around and make sure everyone was doing it correctly. Shira was finding it quite tiring, and rather difficult because of L's constant stooping.

"You know," Shira began, "This would be a lot easier if you just stood up straight once in a while. Even if it's just for this lesson." She tried to reason with L, but L still didn't seem too thrilled with the idea.

"On the contrary," L said in his toneless voice, "It would be far more effective if you copied my actions." He said.

Shira blinked, "You mean, you want me to…hunch over, like you?" she asked, a little taken back.

L nodded, but Shira didn't appear to be too fazed by that idea.

"No thank you." She said, "Doing that too much can give you all kinds of spinal problems."

"I'm a genius, not a Chiropractor." L pointed out.

"Let me lead!" Light snarled at Selina.

"You're too slow!" Selina snarled back.

Shira turned her head to her right and watched the arguing pair, then looked back to L.

"Well, at least we're not fighting like them." She said.

"Selina," MJ said, walking over to Selina and Light, after watching them for a few moments, "You have to let Light lead, he's the boy." He corrected.

"But he's too slow, and shit." Selina complained, still taking control over the dancing, "…and inbred." She added with a smile. MJ shook his head,

"Light, take control." He instructed.

"I can't!" he cried, "She won't let me!" Light tried harder to take control over Selina's movements but she refused to let herself be ruled by him.

"If you don't cut that out it's gonna be your blood on the dance floor, inbred boy!" Selina snapped at him.

"Well this is going to be a problem," MJ sighed. He quickly glanced around to the other couples, looking like he was searching for something. He walked around the room first, eyeing everyone, and then finally stopping in front of Light's enemy, Sasuke, and his partner, who was a girl with light pink hair.

"Oh Sasuke – Kun," the pink haired girl giggled. She seemed to be overjoyed to be Sasuke's dance partner, and even more overjoyed to be able to touch him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and held in a sigh. He felt that dancing was too uncool for him, and that the pink haired girl was far too annoying to have as a partner.

"I'm so happy that we're dance partners Sasuke – Kun," the girl giggled again, "Aren't you happy?" she asked.

Sasuke remained silent, just because he thought he was too cool for talking. Okay I can't be bothered to make someone say the name so I'll just say it here, the pink haired girl is obviously Sakura, if you didn't pick up on that already lol.

Sakura blushed, feeling slightly awkward that Sasuke didn't answer her question, so she decided to bring something else up, "So," she began, "Do you want to hang out after school Sasuke - Kun? We could go hang out in a nice dark closet." She giggled.

Sasuke glanced down to her, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean," She giggled embarrassedly, "We could go hang out…somewhere…and get food or something?" she corrected herself.

Sasuke's eyes lowered, "No," he declined, "I'm busy."

"With?" Sakura questioned.

"…Training." He said, hoping Sakura would just be quiet for a few minutes, so he could hear himself think about how much he loves himself.

"Well, maybe we could train together then!?" Sakura suggested, looking rather hopeful up at Sasuke. Sasuke held in another sigh. Why couldn't the girl just leave him alone? He wondered.

MJ moved towards Sasuke and Sakura, "I'm sorry about this, but there needs to be a slight partner swap." He apologized.

Sakura's little heart cracked, while Sasuke's was swimming with relief.

"Thank god." Sasuke thought to himself.

"What!?" Sakura gasped, "Why!?" she whined.

"Well, two students over there are having a little bit of difficulty. The girl seems to like to lead, so I thought that Sasuke would take more control than Light would." MJ explained the situation.

Sasuke snapped to attention when he heard Light's name, and let a slight grin approach his face.

"Hn." He scoffed cockily "What loser can't control a female?"

MJ frowned slightly at how full of himself Sasuke was, before leading him over towards Light and Selina.

Sakura watched Sasuke leave and sighed, "I knew having Sasuke – Kun as a partner was too good to be true." She whined.

MJ and Sasuke stopped when they came to Light and Selina.

"Huh?" Selina wondered, eyeing the black haired boy and MJ.

"Alright, it seems a partner change is in order," MJ said, "Selina, your new partner is Sasuke. Light your new partner is Sakura. Come with me please." he explained.

Light glared at Sasuke and gritted his teeth.

"Hn, I heard you couldn't control your partner." Sasuke sneered to Light, "How typical for you. You really are good for nothing."

Light's body filled with rage, he wanted to punch Sasuke in his smug face, but he tried to keep his cool, because he knew nothing would make Sasuke happier than to see that he had got a reaction.

"Good for nothing?" Light asked, "Is that what you call me? Considering I'm not the one who attracts dim witted girls like Sakura." He teased.

Sasuke grinned, "Hn. Who's more dim witted, Sakura or Misa?" he mocked.

Light flinched, "Dammit." He cursed in his mind, "He got me."

"Please don't fight." MJ butted in, "Come on Light," he said, walking back over to Sakura.

"Jeez, I didn't actually expect to be separated from you, inbred boy." Selina said, a touch disappointed she wouldn't be able to pay Light out anymore while they danced.

"Well, after dancing with Sakura I'm sure I will consider dancing with you an honour." Light sighed, now following MJ and leaving Selina with Sasuke.

It was certain Sakura would give Light a hard time, more so than Selina had.

Sasuke and Selina stared blankly at each other for a few moments, until Sasuke thought he was too cool to be staring at someone. He took the male dancing position, forcing Selina to take hers as well, as they began to dance along with everyone else.

"Gosh, hasty much." Selina criticized, frowning rather unimpressed up at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down to her with his expressionless face and blinked.

"Hn,"

Selina's frown faded to a glare.

"Your strange." Sasuke said curiously.

"How so?" Selina asked, not at all delighted with her "inbred" looking partner.

"Usually girls love running into me." Sasuke spoke yet again arrogantly.

Selina stared up at Sasuke with a slight expression of boredom across her pale face, "Why?" she asked again, as Sasuke gave a proud smirk.

"Because I'm cool." He answered as if Selina should have already seen that a mile away, especially if she was stuck dancing with Light.

Selina grinned slightly, "Ooo, macho man." She said, her tone infested with sarcasm.

Not amused with this comment, Sasuke glanced away from her.

"Hey!" Selina beamed suddenly, "You know what you remind me of?"

Sasuke glanced back to her questioningly.

"In the navy!" she smiled.

"…What?" Sasuke asked.

"You know, that song, in the navy, by the village people." Selina explained, causing Sasuke to become more and more confused.

"…You don't know that song?" Selina asked in disbelief.

"Yes I know it…but what has that got to do with me?" Sasuke wondered.

"Dunno…I suppose it just reminds me of how homosexual you look." Selina shrugged, trying to hide the smirk on her face.

Sasuke leaned back, "What?" he questioned, allowing a frown to fall upon his face.

"Selina," Shira whispered, as she overheard the conversation between Sasuke and Selina, "Be polite to your partner this time."

"Fine, fine." Selina sighed. After having that said, Selina and Sasuke awkwardly fell silent, waiting for each other to strike up a conversation first. Although, Sasuke pretended he didn't care, because obviously he thought he was too cool to care.

Selina, bored as ever, decided to hum. However, her tuneless humming turned to a familiar tune. This lasted only 10 seconds or so, until she couldn't resist anymore,  
"Maybe you are toooooo young to join up today but, don't you worry 'bout a thiiiiiiing!" she sang loudly, "For I'm sure there will be always a good navy, protecting the land and seaaaaa! IN THE NAVY!!"

"SELINA!" Shira snarled, causing Selina to jump slightly.

"Okay, okay!" she giggled. Sasuke had only been with Selina 5 minutes and he was already annoyed to the point he wanted to smack her over the head.

"So, on a serious note," Selina said with a straight face, "What the heck is your name?"

"…Uchiha, Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"So Uchiha," Selina began.

"I think that's his last name, Selina." Shira whispered, so Selina didn't look too much like an idiot.

"Oh right." Selina mumbled before coughing, "Well, people from _my _country say their first names first and their last names last." Selina explained to Sasuke.

"Selina, we're all in the same country." Shira corrected Selina yet again.

"Shira, I am sick of this." Selina complained. Shira shook her head,

"Well if something that actually made sense came out of your mouth once in a while, we wouldn't have this problem." She said. Selina ignored her,

"So Sasuke," she yawned, "What's it like being inbred?" she asked seriously.

Sasuke blinked, "Inbred?" he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Urgh, I knew it, you're case is worse than Light's. You can't even understand a simple question." Selina said concernedly.

Selina had now successfully made Sasuke confused. He tried to shake it off, before asking again, "What?"

"Oh dear, I pity you, you must have that inbred fault in your ears." Selina sighed; "Unless…it was from too much homosexual ear sex…" she sniggered, recalling something she saw on an episode of family guy.

"I'm not faggot!" Sasuke growled, "And I'm not inbred!"

"Yes you are!" Selina argued, "I can tell!"

"No, I'm not!" Sasuke argued back, "What's you're problem!?" he groaned.

"Look, gay boy, I know you're in love with your brother, but we can get through this okay?" Selina giggled to herself, making Sasuke more aggravated.

"What the f-" Sasuke almost swore until Selina cut over the top of him.  
"Don't swear. Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?" Selina asked, shaking her head at him.

"My mother is dead!" Sasuke growled.

"Oh dam." Selina sighed, "That can happen sometimes when hereditary faults in your family's geans collide. A short life span, oh the entire family must be inbred."

Sasuke tensed, "Shut up!" he yelled.

"I'm right aren't I?" Selina smiled.  
"No!" Sasuke yelled again.

"Denial?" Selina giggled.

"S-E-L-I-N-A!!" Shira snapped, "Cut it out, what did I tell you!?"

Selina sighed, "But just look at him, he has that homo inbred look!" she complained.

Shira shook her head, "If you don't stop it, I'll tell MJ that you're judging someone before having a one on one conversation with them." She threatened, "Then he won't like you!"

Selina gasped, "Okay, okay!" she said, "I'll be good."

"Hn. So easily controlled." Sasuke scoffed, causing Selina to glare at him again.

"For your information gay boy, I am quite _hard_ to control." She said proudly.

"It's true." Shira added, followed by a sigh.

"Hn. Well if you're so hard to control, how am I controlling you now?" he asked smartly. Selina noticed that she had fallen under Sasuke's lead as they danced, and she was not at all amused with it.

"I don't see how this works," she said, "I thought the gay guys on the bottom are the ones who are controlled easy." She sneered.

"You bitch." Sasuke growled.

Selina cowered, "I miss inbred boy! You're mean!" She cried.

"As if you would miss him, he's pathetic." Sasuke said.

"Maybe so, but at least he was nice to me!" Selina whinged, causing Sasuke to frown,

"Whatever, I'm the best you've ever had!" Sasuke said powerfully, as if whatever he says is absolutely correct.

Selina's eyes turned to dots, "Okay umm, isn't that what people say after they've rooted?" she wondered.

"Hn. You wish." Sasuke smiled smugly.

Selina's face faltered, "No actually. I wouldn't want my children to be born with deformities." She explained, "Who _knows_ how inbred your family is."

Sasuke groaned, "You are such a bitch."

"And _you_ are such a pretty little gay boy." Selina sniggered.

"That's it." Sasuke said, raising his hand, threatening to smack her.

"Gahh!" Selina gasped, "Hostility!" she cried.

"Well don't say shit." He ordered.

"Don't order me around!" Selina ordered back.

"You'll do as I say!" Sasuke snapped.

"Like hell!" Selina snapped back.

"OII!!" Shira yelled, "If you don't cut that out, I will step on both of you!"

After having that said, Selina and Sasuke fell silent, glaring at each other every time they made eye contact.

**Hope you liked :D I had a lot of fun writing this LOL. Please review if you liked and it made u laugh :D and also, tell me your favourite part :D LOL! Thank you :D love love! **


	8. Dance Class Part 5

**Sorry this chapter is short, but nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it xD please review :D **

Meanwhile, over the other side of the room, Kaze was still copping an ear full of Misa's nonsense, and wished he was back with Shira and Selina. Sure Selina was annoying, but he could handle listening to her yap on about how she loves boys, rather than listening to Misa yap on about how much she loves Light and how she does weird things.

"And then Misa tried to get Light into bed, but Light said he was feeling sick." Misa smiled. Kaze groaned quietly. He'd probably be feeling sick too if Misa tried to get him into bed.

"Cool." He said plainly, bored out of his skull.

Back over to where Selina, Sasuke, Shira and L were, the conversations were still silent. Until of course, Selina came up with something that made her quite curious.

"So Homo – Kun." She began,

"Homo – kun?" Sasuke cringed.

"I have a question for you," she said, "Do you _really_ have a dick?" she asked.

Sasuke blinked at her for a moment, before groaning, "What kind of question is that?" he asked, quite annoyed.

"Just answer it." Selina ordered, before grinning like a moron.

Sasuke leaned back hesitantly, "What do _you_ think!?" he asked, wondering where this would lead.

"Well I dunno," Selina shrugged, "Ya can never tell with inbred boys." She smiled.

Sasuke frowned at her humour.

"So do you, or don't you!?" she questioned.

Sasuke paused for a moment, and couldn't believe he was actually answering such an absurd question, "…Yes." He finally managed to say, "Why?"

"Just wondering," Selina began to snigger, "Do you full like, have to touch it when you go to the toilet?" she asked, getting a thrill out of creeping Sasuke out.

"You're disgusting." Sasuke groaned.

"Do you have to like, fully tuck it into your underwear?" Selina asked more random questions, "If you wear any." She added.

"Will you stop that!?" Sasuke growled.

"Eww, you'd full have to touch it to clean it in the shower!" Selina shuddered, beginning to gross herself out.

"Oii!" Sasuke yelled, "Cut it out!"

"I bet you're full small and everything!" Selina teased.

"Tch, whatever, it'd be the biggest you've ever seen. But too bad, you'd never get that pleasure." Sasuke scoffed, talking himself up.

Selina blew a raspberry at him, "I'd never want to see an inbred dick." She shuddered, "Ugh, nasty lookin things!" she teased again.

"It'd probably have like, two heads, and three testicles!" she laughed.

Sasuke's face scrunched up, "WHAT THE FUCK!?" he yelled.

"Language please!" Selina scolded, "Well anyway, only your dad would know." She sighed.

"Oh that's it!!" Sasuke snapped, "You really startin to piss me off!"

"Oh really?" Selina asked dumbly, "I never noticed." She sniggered.

"That's it, I've had it!" Sasuke growled, allowing his hand to form a blue sparking ball.

"Please don't hurt me!" Selina begged, cowering at the appearance of Sasuke's blue lightning ball.

"Oh, it's too late for that." Sasuke grinned like a psycho.

"Help!" Selina cried.

At the cry for help MJ popped up behind Sasuke, taking a tight hold on his wrist.

"Sasuke, you wouldn't be going to use the techniques you learnt in ninja class, on Selina would you?" MJ asked.

The blue ball in Sasuke's hand slowly disappeared.

"Hn." He scoffed, snatching his wrist away from MJ.

"If I see you doing this again, sorry, but I'll be forced to make you clean my stage." MJ said, "It's beginning to become a little dirty." He giggled cutely.

"Aww!" Selina squealed, "Oh, by the way, thank you for saving me MJ, I love youuuu!" she smiled.

MJ blushed, "It's all for love." He winked, giving Selina the piece sign as he did before. Selina smiled, before she turned back to Sasuke.

"As for you, you hostile creature, you know, it's said that people become more sweeter if they ate lollies once in a while." She said.

"I don't like sweets." Sasuke said.

"Ugh," L suddenly groaned, "There is something wrong with you." He said.

"Do you wanna be startin something faggot!?" Sasuke growled.

"Heyy, that's my song!" MJ giggled.

Everyone sighed at MJ, except Selina who had stars in her eyes.

"Wanna be startin something, got to be startin something!" she sang.

MJ smiled, and joined singing with her.

"Too high to get over, too low to get under, you're stuck in the middle!!" they both sang together like morons.

Shira blinked at them, "Dear me." she sighed.

Suddenly, the bell rang, finally after such a long dance lesson. Everyone's legs were officially hurting now.

"Aww, time goes by so fast when you're with MJ." Selina whined.

"Thank god this lesson is over." Sasuke sighed with relief, beginning to walk towards the door.

"Hey Homo – Kun!" Selina called.

Sasuke paused and turned to look at her.

"I was the best you've ever had!!" she teased.

Sasuke frowned at her, and shook his head as he turned away and continue to walk.

"Oh god, my legs!" Shira groaned, "This is more like P.E!" she complained.

"Speaking of which, we have P.E next," Tenten giggled, popping up behind Shira.

"I am sick of people popping up behind me." Shira sighed.

"How did you know we had P.E?" Selina asked, Tenten.

"I took a peek at your timetables before." Tenten giggled.

Shira groaned again, "Do we have P.E right now?" she asked.

Tenten shook her head, "We have morning tea now, then we have P.E," she said.

Selina looked around, "Where's Kaze?" she wondered, tapping her chin.

"Here." Kaze struggled to say, as he clawed his way across the floor, over to Selina, Tenten and Shira.

They all blinked at him, "Kaze, why are you on the floor? You're beginning to look like Selina." Shira said.

"Well, if you had to listen to Misa the whole darn lesson, you would be on the floor too!" Kaze said.

"Gah, don't even mention that whore." Selina cringed.

"Come on let's get out of here." Shira suggested, now walking to the exit, with Kaze and Tenten close behind her, Kaze still dragging himself along the floor of course. However, Selina wasn't following.

"But I don't wanna leave MJ!!" she cried, latching onto MJ's leg.

"Well, I practically live here," MJ giggled, "You should come see me sometime." He offered.

"REALLY!?" Selina beamed, "I will definitely come see you!" she cried, rubbing her face over MJ's leg.

"Selina lets go!" Shira growled, grabbing Selina by the back of her uniform, and pulling her across the floor.

**Hope you liked this chapter xD I apologize again that it was so short! the next chapter will be longer I promise!! Finally dance class is over LOL! Tell me what you think by reviewing :D thank you! Love love! **


	9. The Cafeteria

**Thank you everyone for your reviews :D I really appreciate them!! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I still hope you read and review again with this chapter. It's a very long one lol. Sorry if it's too long, and sorry if some of you think its too short O_o lol! Enjoy ! **

Once leaving the dance classroom, the three friends began following Tenten through the school.

"So how was dancing with Light, Selina?" Kaze asked.

"Urghh, it was crap, he is so inbred," Selina complained, "But, truth be told, I miss that inbred boy." She admitted.

"Ha!" Tenten cried, "I knew you'd get a crush on Light! Isn't he dreamy?" she asked.

"NO!" Selina protested, "That's not at all what I meant. What meant was, MJ made us switch partners, and I got stuck with that Sasuke poof." Selina explained, cringing as she did so. Tenten blinked at her,

"Jackson sensei changed your partner to Sasuke - Kun?" she asked.

"Yes, and Sasuke is even worse, at least inbred boy didn't threaten to hurt me with blue lightning balls!" Selina frowned, remembering how terrifying Sasuke was when he was being crazy.

"Well, you must have really pissed him off then." Tenten said, "He is usually quiet."

"Oh, she pissed him off alright," Shira said, "Especially with those disturbing…statements." She began but trailed off into a mumble, then silence.

Tenten and Kaze blinked at her before turning back to Selina.

"What did you say to him?" Kaze asked Selina, who was now grinning with amusement of what she had said.

"Oh I just asked him a few things, no big deal." She grinned, waving her hand.

"Now I'm curious, what _did_ you ask Sasuke – Kun?" Tenten wondered, staring at Selina inquisitively.

Selina sniggered to herself, "Just a few questions." She shrugged.

"Come on spill!" Kaze pried, becoming impatient with Selina's cliff hangers.

"A few questions like, if he actually has a penis." She grinned again.

Tenten and Kaze gasped; completely horrified that Selina would do something so idiotic. However, it didn't surprise Kaze too much.

"Eh!?" Tenten gasped, "Why would you ask a thing like that?" she questioned.

"Why wouldn't she?" Shira groaned, trying to hide her light blush from even thinking about the things Selina was saying to Sasuke, "She has no control over her mouth whatsoever!"

"Hey, that's not true!" Selina cried, "I know when to alert everyone about there being a hotty around!" she giggled like a loser.

"Yes, a hotty in _your_ mind." Shira frowned.

"Well, no wonder Sasuke – Kun snapped at you. I don't think even Sakura – Chan asks things like that." Tenten said, now blushing slightly at the thought of Sasuke's …thing. LOL.

"How embarrassing Selina, I can't believe you asked that!" Kaze blushed along with Tenten and Shira.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad, besides, it's not like he cared." Selina said, "He has a pinner anyway." She boasted confidently.

"He openly told you that!?" Tenten gasped.

"Sure did." Selina lied.

"No, he didn't." Shira frowned, "Selina is just talking rubbish again. And I should know, I had to listen to the whole conversation, it was very embarrassing! Especially in front of Ryuuzaki!!" she fumed, as Kaze attempted to calm her down by patting her back.

"Well jeez," Selina said, "You guys didn't have to dance to close to us." She hushed.

"Gah!" Shira yelled, "It was you who came over to me and Ryuuzaki in the first place!"

"Please don't fight," Tenten begged, giving a nervous smile, "I'll take you guys to the cafeteria first, and you can meet my group, then at lunch I'll show you around the school okay?" She asked.

"Yay!" Selina cheered, "More hotties!"

"Uh, yeah." Tenten said, "By the way, Lee sits with me, maybe I could introduce you when we get there." She smiled.

Selina gasped and almost fell to the ground, "Does he _really_ sit with you!?" she cried, staring at Tenten with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

Tenten nodded, "He's really nice." She said.

"Well, let's just hope that Selina doesn't make a fool of herself in front of him." Shira said, eyeing Selina, whose mouth was wide open allowing drool escape it.

"Umm, I don't really think anyone can exactly make a fool of themselves in front of Lee. I don't think he's too observant when it comes to things like that." Tenten sighed.

The four students passed through the main school building doors, and made their way through to the cafeteria.

"So what's the food like here?" Shira wondered, "I heard usually cafeteria food in boarding schools is really gross."

"Yes, usually." Tenten said, "But our school has one of the best cooks ever!" she smiled.

"Oh good!" Selina smiled over happily, "I'm a pig, so the food better be good!" she giggled, making out as if she was some fat person, when really, she was relatively thin.

"Well, we all knew that." Kaze sneered, receiving a smack over the head from Selina.

"Ow!" Kaze groaned, "You even said you were!" he cried, now rubbing his sore cranium.

"Only I can say it!" Selina snapped.

They soon arrived at the cafeteria, where there were already lots of students sitting down, wondering around and lining up for their food. The room was quite large; it would probably take at least 8 seconds to get to the other side by running. It was filled with tables and chairs, and even more chairs just along the sides of the area if people are just chilling and not eating.

"Gosh, the cafeteria is so huge." Shira blinked, staring at the large area.

"And it smells so good!" Kaze added, sniffing the air.

"And I can see tones of hotties!" Selina smiled, running down the 4 stepped staircase, and into the cafeteria.

"Selina!" Shira called, "Tenten has to show us to her group, don't be so hasty, there is plenty of time to see hot guys." She scolded, charging after her and dragging her back.

"And what about that Lee guy?" Kaze reminded Selina.

Selina smiled, "I know, I'm just having fun before I get tied down into a relationship with Lee!" she giggled.

Kaze and Shira frowned slightly,

"She seems confident." Kaze mumbled to Shira.

"She's always confident." Shira mumbled back.

"Okay, I'll show you to my group." Tenten smiled, walking through the cafeteria to get to the table that was relatively in the middle of all the others.

"Uh, who are they?" Selina blinked, pointing to a group a few tables away on the right. The area around them seemed isolated.

Tenten glanced in the direction Selina was pointing, before allowing her eyes to narrow. "Oh, them." She mumbled, "They are just a group of losers." She sighed.

"Huh?" Shira wondered, "Why, what's wrong with them?" she asked.

"They're just, the biggest jerks." Tenten said.

"What did they do?" Kaze wondered.

Tenten glanced away and tried to repress memories that she had from that group, and how jerk-like they were to her.

"They just do a lot of stuff. They are such losers that they make the losers of the school look popular." She explained, "Anyway, they call themselves bleach or something. The guy with the orange hair is like their leader, Itachigo. But anyway no one cares about them, I suggest you stay away." She warned, continuing to walk to her table.

"Bleach?" Selina wondered, "I remember I had to use bleach once, because I accidentally washed my white shirts with my green ones!" Selina laughed like an idiot.

"That's…a very amazing tale." Shira frowned, for it seemed Selina was the only one who found herself funny.

They all now made it to Tenten's table, where already two people were sitting.

One of the two people were immediately identified as Neji, and the other person was a scruffy looking boy with brown hair and strange red markings on his face. He wore a grey hooded coat, in which the hood was down, because he looks better like that LOL. Oh, and he had a small white dog on his shoulder. I know Akamaru is grown up right now, but Kiba couldn't have a huge dog in the school now could he.

"Hi Neji – Kun, Kiba – Kun," Tenten greeted two of her friends.

The two boys glanced up to Tenten.

"Hey," Kiba greeted back, now eyeing the three students with her.

"These are the new students to our school." Tenten explained, "This is Shira, and as Neji should know, this is Kaze, and this is Selina." She introduced.

Shira simply waved to the two boys, Kaze spat a "Hiiii Neji!!" to Neji, successfully spraying spit over him, and Selina completely ignored Neji focussed on Kiba.

"And, this is Neji, and Kiba." Tenten introduced again.

"Gahh!" Selina gasped, "Your dog is so cute!" she squealed, causing Kiba to smile.

"This is Akamaru." Kiba introduced. Akamaru gave a small bark as a greeting.

"Ahhh, LOVE!" Selina giggled, "You're cute too!" she said to Kiba.

"Uh." Kiba hesitated, "Th-thanks I suppose." He said nervously.

Selina pulled up a chair next to him, and began rambling on about nonsense, while Shira took a seat next to Tenten, and Kaze took a seat next to Neji.

"So," Shira started a conversation, "Is this…all you sit with?" she asked Tenten.

"No not exactly," Tenten said, "There are quite a few more people, but sometimes they are off doing other things. Like Sasuke for example, he usually goes to train." Tenten explained, causing Selina's ears to prick at Sasuke's name.

"Wait…Homo – Kun sits here?" she asked, turning away from Kiba for a moment to look at Tenten.

Tenten nodded, making Selina cringe.

"Homo – Kun?" Kiba blinked at Selina.

Selina turned back to Kiba with a large grin on her face, as she nodded.

"Is that what you really call Sasuke?" he asked, allowing a grin to now approach his lips.

"Yep, he looks pretty homosexual to me." Selina giggled, causing Kiba to laugh at the hilarity of Sasuke name calling.

"Oh dear." Shira sighed, "It appears Selina has finally met someone that actually finds her entertaining." She said.

"Well look on the bright side," Kaze said to Shira, "At least she's not embarrassing herself in front of him."

"Very true." Shira agreed.

"So how many more people sit here?" Shira asked Tenten.

Tenten thought for a moment, "Too many to count." She shrugged.

After sitting for a few minutes, two more members of the group showed up, that being a boy with yellow spiky looking hair, and another boy with dark brown hair up in a short pony tail.

"Gahh!" Selina squealed eyeing the pony tailed boy, "You look like a pineapple!" she giggled, pointing immaturely at him.

"Uh…who are you?" the boy asked in his lazy tone, trying not to take offence to being called a pineapple.

"I'm Selina!" Selina introduced herself cheerfully.

"She's a new student," Tenten smiled embarrassedly, "Along with Shira, and Kaze." She introduced.

"Huh?" the yellow haired boy wondered, "New students?"

"So it would seem." Neji said, finally saying something in contribution.

"Heyy, my names Naruto Uzumaki!" the boy cheered, greeting the three friends with a huge grin.

"Oh my…this seems a little familiar." Shira blinked.

"Yes." Kaze agreed, also blinking.

"Heya!" Selina cheered back with the same excitement Naruto had given in his greeting.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto cheered again.

Once Naruto and Selina had stopped cheering at each other, Tenten finally decided to introduce the other boy to the three friends.

"Anyway, this…not so loud boy, is Shikamaru." She introduced.

"Ah, pineapple – Kun!" Selina blushed and giggled, causing Shikamaru to raise an eyebrow.

Naruto and Shikamaru sat down, Naruto next to Kiba and Shikamaru on the other side of Tenten, hoping to get some piece and quiet.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba said, getting Naruto's attention, "Guess what Selina here nicknamed Sasuke." He sniggered.

Naruto blinked, "Oh, you met Sasuke." He frowned, completely ignoring Kiba's question for the moment.

Selina nodded, "Total utter gross out. Especially with all his inbred-ness." She shuddered.

Naruto stared wide eyed at Selina for a few moments, "Wait, you don't think Sasuke is sexy or anything?" he asked in disbelief.

Selina shook her head, "He's a jerk," she said, "…and can't even answer simple questions properly." She added, mumbling it.

"Wow, that's a first!" Naruto beamed, "Usually all the girls swoon and fight when they see Sasuke, unless they are on that Light guys side."

"Ugh, the two inbred wonders." Selina sighed.

"Inbred?" Naruto blinked.

Selina smiled, she couldn't wait to give her explanation of the inbred look to Naruto.

"You know, they both have that inbred look. That look when their mothers knew their own cousins a little too well, resulting in having children with defects, such as webbed toes, deformities of the joints, no chins, etcetera. Much like children that look like Light, and that Sasuke kid." Selina finally explained, feeling very much relieved now.

Naruto blinked again, before belting out a loud laugh, followed by Kiba who joined him.

"AHAHAH!" Naruto laughed, now tears coming to his eyes, "Man, you're weird. But it's hilarious!" he continued.

Shira and Kaze blinked, while Neji, Shikamaru and Tenten stared.

"Hey Selina, tell Naruto what you call Sasuke." Kiba said, pulling himself together from laughing.

"Homo – Kun!" Selina smiled.

"Homo – Kun?" Naruto paused for a moment. "Homo – Kun…" he said again, before bursting with laughter again,

"That fits him perfectly!" he cried, "I've never heard something better!"

"Well," Shira said, "At least Selina's made some new friends,"

"Yeah," Kaze said, "…I can make new friends too!" he announced confidently,

"Neji's my friend," he smiled, moving closer to Neji.

Neji didn't seem too interested in this. He eyed Kaze before glancing away.

"Really shows doesn't it, Kaze." Shira sniggered, as Kaze let out a sigh of fail.

By now pretty much all the students had came into the cafeteria and was getting food and sitting with their groups of friends and chatting amongst each other. But no more people sat at Tenten's table. Tenten glanced around looking for members from her table, but couldn't see any.

"Is this really all that's coming to morning tea?" she asked no one in particular.

"Apparently so." Shikamaru said boredly, as he yawned.

"I wonder where everyone is." Tenten mumbled, resting her head on her hand.

"Well, I don't care too much," Naruto said, getting up from the table, "I'm starved! I can't wait to taste that ramen!" he chuckled, picturing the delicious ramen he was about to guzzle.

Selina shot a look up to Naruto, "They have ramen here!?" she questioned excitedly.

"Yeah," Naruto smiled, "Do you like ramen too?" he asked.

Selina jumped up from her chair, "I LOVE RAMEN!" she cried, latching onto Naruto's arm.

Naruto and Selina hurried off together to get their ramen, with Kiba close behind them, not wanting to be left behind. Everyone watched them confusedly.

"Well…they seem to get along perfectly." Shira blinked.

"Yep." Shikamaru agreed with Shira, "Two loud idiots." He added.

Shira and Kaze sniggered at Shikamaru's remark.

"So Neji," Tenten began, "Where's Lee?" she asked curiously, now that talking about Selina had reminded her.

Neji shrugged, "I don't watch his every move." He said plainly.

"Well it's rare for Lee to miss lunches. Usually he's the first one here, and when we arrive he raves on about eating healthy meals and youth." Tenten sighed.

"Oh, well I see a difference in him and Selina already. Selina doesn't eat healthy meals." Shira explained, "She barely eats anything else apart from ramen."

"Maybe her and Naruto would be better lovers." Kaze added.

Tenten thought for a few moments before scratching her head, "Oh no, I think Selina and Lee would suit each other fine…" she said, thinking of how similar the two are, yet in such different ways.

"Do you actually think this Lee guy and Selina will like each other?" Shira asked Tenten curiously, since they had been sitting there talking about Selina and Lee as if they were going to be wed.

Tenten shrugged, "I'm sure Lee would be enthusiastic about having a girlfriend, considering he wanted Sakura -Chan to be his girlfriend for a while…I think he creeped her out a little though."

"Tch." Neji scoffed, "A little." He mocked. Shikamaru nodded in agreement with Neji.

Tenten gave an embarrassed giggle, before letting out a large sigh.

"Well…I don't think it's possible to creep Selina out." Shira blinked.

"Unless of course the person has the …inbred look." Kaze added to Shira's comment.

Shikamaru peered over at the food line, where Selina, Naruto and Kiba stood, waiting eagerly to get served.

"Naruto was one thorn in everyone's side, now there's two." He groaned, as he remembered Selina's remark about his appearance.

Suddenly a loud voice was heard through the cafeteria, making its way closer to the table where the friends sat.

"Shikamaruuuuu!!" the voice cried loudly. The group peered over to who the voice belonged to. It belonged to a blond girl, with her hair up in a high pony tail, with a large piece of fringe hanging over one eye.

"Urghh," Shikamaru groaned lazily, "More trouble."

Shira and Kaze blinked.

"Who's that?" Shira asked curiously, turning her head to glance at Tenten.

"That's Ino. She can be rather loud and pigheaded at times…more or less wrapped up in the thought of how beautiful she is." Tenten explained in a low voice, hushing into a whisper to both Shira and Kaze.

Shira and Kaze eyed Ino as she approached them.

"Well…that doesn't seem hard to believe." Shira commented. Just by judging how clean her clothes were and how neatly she kept her silky hair, anyone could tell she obviously thought she was most popular girl in the school.

"She doesn't seem so beautiful to me." Kaze said.

Shira shot Kaze a sly glance, "That's because you've been googly eyeing that Hinata girl." She smirked, raising her eyebrows up and down at him.

Kaze immediately blushed at the mentioning of the girl's name, and glared at Shira, "Pfft, I have not." He lied.

"Lying won't get you anywhere, Kaze." Shira continued, finding Kaze's embarrassed reactions quite amusing.

"Hinata?" Neji butted in, with a look of uncertainty across his face, as he could have sworn he overheard his cousin's name.

"Uhh…" Kaze gulped.

"Yeah, they just saw Hinata earlier. I haven't introduced them to her yet." Tenten said, taking over for a very shy Kaze.

"I see." Neji said blandly, before being disturbed by the amount of noise Ino was still making as she continued to make her way over to them.

Once Tenten knew Neji was no longer focussed on their conversation, she began to whisper to Shira and Kaze again, "I forgot to mention…Hinata is Neji's cousin."

"What!?" Kaze gasped, "No wonder they're both- " he almost blurted out something he would never be able to live down. But he quickly forced himself to hold his tongue, as now both Neji and Shikamaru were staring at him.

Kaze coughed and cleared his throat, "I mean…I'm hungry…I think I will get something to eat soon." He said, acting as if that's what he had meant to say the entire time.

Neji and Shikamaru now officially thought he was weird. But nothing could compare with what they thought about Selina.

Ino, after yelling out to Shikamaru, being scolded by nearby groups on the way for being so noisy, argued back with them until she won, finally reached the group table.

"Shikamaru!" she called again, even though she had already arrived at the table, and was within a metre away from him.

Everyone eyed Ino as she took a seat next to Shikamaru. Everyone had failed to see another boy standing behind her the entire time. The boy had black hair, pale skin, and a rather revealing shirt, completely showing his slightly muscled stomach.

"Oh dear." Shira mumbled, as she tore her eyes from the boys bare skin, thinking about how much Selina would react if she was there seeing this boy.

The boy took a seat on the other side of Ino.

"Shikamaru." Ino finally said in a lower voice, "I hate you."

Shikamaru blinked before rolling his eyes, "Why now?" he asked as if this had been said to him many times before.

"I was talking to our teacher and he said you had already completed and handed in this terms assignment!" Ino growled, "It hasn't even been given out to the class yet!"

Shikamaru shrugged at her, "So?"

Ino scoffed, "So?" she repeated like a broken record, "I demand you give me your results on that assignment…or preferably do mine for me." she ordered, before turning the last part into a sweet tone.

"No chance." Shikamaru yawned, slightly amused with Ino's misfortunes when he refused her command.

Ino just glared at him, hoping he would for some reason become intimidated. But something told her, it wasn't going to work. Shikamaru was just too lazy to care.

"What subject are you guys talking about?" Shira asked, wondering if it was one of hers.

"Economics." Ino answered her, just before noticing she hadn't seen her before. She turned her head back to Shira and blinked.

"Who are you?" she wondered.

"These are the new students, Shira and Kaze," Tenten introduced, "There's another girl as well, Selina, but she left to get food with Naruto and Kiba." She explained.

"Oh cool." Ino said.

"Yeah, and Shira, Kaze, this is Ino," Tenten continued introducing, "And this is Sai." she said, making a hand gesture towards Sai.

"Hi." Shira greeted, along with Kaze who just gave an innocent wave.

A few minutes had past, and Shira and Kaze were now officially becoming hungry.

"I'm starving." Shira groaned.

"Me too." Kaze groaned along with her.

"Come on, we probably should get some food. But try not to eat much. We have P.E next, and well…with the amount of exercise we do, it's kinda hard to get your food to stay down." Tenten explained, unintentionally inflicting Shira and Kaze to be rather scared of this P.E class.

"There's a lot of exercise?" Shira asked Tenten.

"Mmm." Tenten moaned in response, now standing from the table. Kaze and Shira followed her example and stood up as well.

Kaze groaned at the thought of exercise, especially after the amount of energy he had to use, dancing for a whole lesson. Tenten moved over to the food line, with Shira and Kaze following her.

The three of them grabbed a tray and got in line.

Shira glanced back at everyone else still sitting at the table, and wondered why they weren't moving to get something to eat.

"Isn't anyone else going to eat anything?" she wondered aloud. Tenten looked back at the group, then to Shira.

"Well, sometimes they do, but sometimes they aren't hungry at morning tea. They'll be eating at lunch though…but Ino however…even though she might be hungry at morning tea, she still doesn't eat…not until lunch anyway." Tenten explained, raising more curiosity for Shira and Kaze.

"Why not?" Kaze asked.

"Well, she doesn't eat sometimes so she can…keep herself thin…or so she says." Tenten sighed, taking a step further in the line.

"Urghh. I hate people like that." Shira frowned.

Somewhere up further in the line was Naruto, Kiba and Selina, still getting food. Finally they were about to reach the end of the line, and Selina already had piled tones of different food onto her plate, so much in fact it had turned into some sort of mountain of food. Apart from the mountain on her tray that she was balancing on one hand, she carried a bowl of ramen in the other hand.

Naruto however was just struggling to carry three bowls of ramen in his arms, while Kiba just had a plate of an ordinary amount of food.

Kiba eyed Selina's mountain of food and her bowl of ramen, before deciding whether or not to ask if she was going to be able to eat it all.

"Do you really plan on eating all of that?" he finally managed to ask, watching Selina as she struggled.

"Yes!" she gasped, "It all looks so good, and it's all going to taste so good." She smiled, moving along the line before glancing up at a figure that caught her eye.

It was obviously the cook. He had light brown hair, and glasses, and wore a white apron.

Selina blushed at the tall good looking man, before beginning to drool.

"Who's that!?" she gasped, causing Naruto and Kiba to look up to who she was staring at.

"Uh, that's Mr. Kinomoto." Naruto said, "He's the cook."

"He also has a Son and a daughter at the school, Touya and Sakura." Kiba mentioned, "Not the Sakura that we sit with, but another one."

Selina didn't seem to be listening to Kiba's fun-facts. She was more off in her own world as usual, taking the name Naruto had said, and putting it into save mode with the cook's face, somewhere in her little brain. And if you don't have any idea who Mr. Kinomoto is, then I'll tell you now, its Sakura's dad from Card Captors LOL.

"He's sooo sexy!" Selina blurted out through her huge frog mouth smile.

Both Kiba and Naruto blinked at Selina.

"Eh?" Kiba wondered, "You think Mr. Kinomoto is sexy?"

"Didn't see that coming." Naruto blinked again.

Selina giggled like a moron, "I hope this Touya guy and this Sakura girl doesn't mind me being their new step mother!" she said between giggles.

Naruto and Kiba's mouths dropped, and their eyes turned to those white circles like they do in the anime LOL.

"Wow you _are_ strange." Naruto said.

By the time Selina had finished gawking at Mr Kinomoto Shira, Kaze and Tenten had caught up to them in the line.

"You guys have been here for a while, is something wrong?" Tenten asked, eying the two boys staring rather intrigued at a drooling Selina.

Shira and Kaze watched the drool drip from Selina's mouth before sighing.

"It's happened again." Shira frowned.

"Who is it this time?" Kaze asked, following Selina's eye focus.

In only a matter of moments, Shira, Kaze and Tenten caught on to who it was Selina was gawking at, and all sighed again.

"You think Mr. Kinomoto is good looking?" Tenten asked Selina, still finding her attractions amazing. Selina however nodded, allowing more drool to seep out from her mouth.

"Selina," Shira held her frown, "That man is old enough to be your father!" she mentioned, poking Selina in the arm to get her attention.

"He'd be like, three times your age." Kaze added, following Shira's example, and poking Selina in the arm also.

"Even worse, he actually has a son and daughter at this school." Kiba blinked, still a little taken back by Selina's oddness.

"There you go, also is married with children." Shira added, poking Selina harder.

"He's not married," Tenten giggled.

Shira paused and thought for a moment, before jabbing Selina in the arm, "Divorced. Must mean something's wrong with him," she said.

"Nah I his wife died or something." Naruto pointed out, causing Shira to fall silent, trying to think of something else she could throw at Selina.

Selina began to drool more "The best kind!" she giggled, forcing everyone to stare awkwardly at her again.

"Urgh, enough!" Shira snapped, pushing Selina out of the line and on her merry way. The push almost caused Selina to lose half her food, making her let out a loud gasp as she quickly balanced her plates again. She shot a glare to Shira, who was amused by her misfortune.

After Tenten, Shira, and Kaze had filled their plates full of food, they followed Naruto, Selina and Kiba back to the group table, where they would finally eat.

Once sitting down at the table they all immediately began to eat. Especially Naruto and Selina, who were the loudest, and quickest at scoffing down their food, and slurping their ramen. Selina was so into concentrating on stuffing her face, she failed to realise that there were two more people sitting around her than there was before.

Ino frowned at the disturbing noises Selina and Naruto were making with their food. Sai however didn't pay too much attention to the noise, he was more curious as to when Selina would introduce herself properly.

Shira frowned at Selina, watching her shove food into her mouth. Neji also seemed quite disturbed by the noise, but chose to stay silent ignore them as much as he possibly could. Kiba however didn't particularly care about the noise too much, and just continued with eating his food.

"Do you think we should tell her she shouldn't eat too much because of P.E next?" Kaze suddenly whispered to Shira.

Shira paused before sniggering, "No. I think she should learn the hard way." She whispered back to Kaze.

"It's amazing," she continued to whisper, "She hasn't even noticed the boy with the revealing clothing."

Kaze glanced to Sai, then back to Selina, "Well she'll soon get a surprise that she had missed something like that." He whispered again.

Everything at the table was silent, except for Naruto and Selina's eating noises. It was all becoming very awkward. No one knew what to talk about, and it was doubtful that they would be able to have a proper conversation over the amount of noise anyway.

Tenten decided to break the uncomfortable silence, by bringing to Selina's attention that she hadn't yet met Ino or Sai.

"So, Selina." She began, "You haven't been acquainted with Ino and Sai yet."

Selina finished slurping up another mouthful of ramen before looking up to Tenten, "Who?" she asked, her voice muffled because of the food in her mouth.

"Selina, don't talk with your mouth full." Shira ordered like a mother to her child.

Selina swallowed the food before speaking again, "Who?" she asked again.

Tenten made a hand gesture to Ino, "This is Ino," she introduced.

Selina casually waved to Ino, as she put more food into her mouth,

"And this is Sai." Tenten said, moving her hand to show Sai. Selina then glanced to Sai, immediately moving her eyes to his bare skin, before choking on her food.

Tenten blinked at Selina, "Are you alright Selina?" she wondered.

"Oh she's fine." Shira sniggered at how Selina would be kicking herself in her mind that she didn't observe this boy sooner.

If Selina didn't have food in her mouth, she would have been drooling right then and there. After managing to swallow her food, she finally took in a deep breath before forcing herself to say hi to Sai. It was rather surprising that she didn't babble on about how hot he was, she just sat there off in her old world, fantasising while gawking at Sai's sexy body.

"And yeah, Ino, Sai, this is Selina, the girl I mentioned before." Tenten finished the introduction, now eating her food.

"Oh yeah," Ino reminded herself of what she was talking about before, "Shikamaru, you have to give me the assignment for this term." She nagged, causing Shikamaru to roll his eyes.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" he sighed before yawning.

"Because you're lazy!" Ino snapped at him.

"Don't you mean that _you're_ lazy?" Kaze asked Ino, wondering if what she said was just a slip of the tongue. However, it wasn't.

Ino frowned at Kaze, "No, _I'm_ not lazy, _he_ is lazy!" she growled, pointing to Shikamaru.

"Sure," Shikamaru said, "Then why don't you do it yourself if you're not lazy?" he asked.

Ino glared at Shikamaru, "Fine! Me and Sai will do the assignment together! We don't need your dumb help!" she said, sounding like a total snob.

Sai sighed(LOL), whenever Ino suggested something like that, it was usually him who would do all the work, and Ino would just copy.

"What class are you guys talking about?" Selina asked rather intrigued, since she wasn't there before to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Economics." Sai finally said something. Selina looked to him again began to fantasise again.

Shira rolled her eyes, "Oh lord." She mumbled.

"Selina, you take economics don't you?" Kaze asked Selina, who was taking another mouthful of food to occupy the drool from exiting. Selina dragged her attention from Sai to glance at Kaze and nod. But her eyes soon forced her back to Sai.

"Which line is it on?" Ino asked Selina, curious whether or not she would have a new buddy in the class that she could hopefully throw her work onto.

Selina fiddled around in her pocket for her timetable, and after pulling out a few random things such as a mobile phone, an Ipod, a USB, a few random 10cent coins, and a black hair tie, she finally found her timetable crushed down at the bottom of her pocket.

"Hmm." She hummed, now opening the folded, scrunched and slightly torn piece of paper.

Everyone blinked at her.

"Selina, you only got that timetable just this morning, and it's already ruined." Shira frowned.

"You should have seen Naruto –Kun's, he only had his for the first hour and he had already bathed it in ramen juice." Ino tattled, forcing Naruto to glare up at her from his ramen bowl.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault, it fell." He attempted to say, but the ramen in his mouth was muffling his words.

"Ew, don't talk to me with you're mouth full you feral." Ino said wrinkling her nose at Naruto.

"I have economics…Last tomorrow." Selina said, reading off her timetable.

"Ooo!" Ino beamed, "You must be in our class! What teacher does it say?" she asked.

Selina looked down to the name, "Kabuto?" she read out.

"Yep, definitely in our class!" Ino grinned, "Finally I'm not the only girl."

"Who is Kabuto?" Shira wondered curiously.

"He's an economic teacher, and a computers teacher." Tenten explained.

Selina suddenly lit up, "Ooo! Is he a hottie?" she asked everyone at the table. As usual everyone blinked at her oddly, unsure of how to answer such a question.

"Umm…" Ino began, "No…Unless you find silver hair and glasses attractive…" she laughed sarcastically, but soon her laugh faded to nothing when she noticed Selina turning starry-eyed.

"Something tells me she's going to like Kabuto Sensei." Tenten sweat dropped.

"Something tells me she's going to like A LOT of guys at this school." Shira sighed.

Soon everyone who was eating finished their food, and the bell rang to go to their next class.

"Blergh!" Selina groaned, "I'm so full." She smiled contently, as she rubbed her bulging stomach.

"Oh no." Tenten said, "I forgot to mention to you Selina, we now have P.E, and you're not exactly going to be able to let that food settle."

"Pfft, nonsense." Selina stretched before pulling herself up from her chair, "I never exercise, not even in P.E, it will have plenty of time to settle." She spoke confidently, but Tenten just shook her head.

"You won't have time to let it settle, not with our teacher." She said before getting up.

Everyone followed Selina and Tenten's example, and stood up from their chairs.

"They're in our P.E class, Tenten?" Ino wondered. Clearly she was in the P.E class also.

"Yeah," Tenten answered.

"Awesome!" Ino smiled, "Maybe I can teach them how to annoy Shikamaru!" she added, smirking at Shikamaru, who just rolled his eyes at her.

"You two are in the class as well?" Kaze asked Ino and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah…unfortunately." He mumbled eyeing Ino.

Kaze and Shira sniggered at Shikamaru's irritation for Ino, but Selina however didn't understand it. She was hardly aware of her surroundings; she was more developing the idea in her head that they were in love with each other.

Soon the group said goodbye to each other and were off on their way to class, where Tenten, Shira, Kaze, Selina, would have yet another grand adventure, this time with Shikamaru and Ino to witness it.

They all walked out of the cafeteria, and on their way to the gym, where they would meet their teacher, and where they would…exercise.

Selina walked along merrily with a huge smile on her face, "I've never been this full in my life," she beamed.

"That's what you say _every_ time you eat." Shira said, "Oh and you might want to suck that gut in. If you're gonna meet that Lee guy, you don't want him to think you always carry a pot belly." She teased, loving to get reactions from Selina.

Selina's smiling face turned immediately to devastated, "You're right!" she gasped, "I cant believe I ate so much right before I have to look good!" she cried, trying to suck her belly in. Shira watched Selina amusedly, before Ino cut in.

"Lee?" she asked nosily, "What has this got anything to do with him?"

"It seems Selina has taken a liking in Lee." Tenten explained to Ino, causing Ino to shudder.

"What on earth!?" she choked, "Wow, you'd have to like him for his personality then…well…maybe not quite the best feature…but you certainly cant like him for his looks!" she said, looking at Selina for an answer. Selina just let another large smile cross her face at the thought of Lee.

Ino's jaw dropped, "Please don't tell me you, _a decent looking girl_, actually finds Lee attractive." She said in disbelief.

"Better believe it." Shira said.

"It's true." Kaze said.

"No…" Ino paused for a few moments, "Are we talking about the same Lee here? Rock Lee?" she asked Tenten.

"_Yes_." Tenten answered, smiling slightly with embarrassment from Ino's reaction. Ino remained wide-eyed and stunned for a few moments, before finding something to say,

"…Now I've seen everything." She said eyeing Selina again, before looking to Shikamaru for support.

Shikamaru shared the same opinion Ino had, but didn't pay too much interest to it, so he simply shrugged at her.

Ino thought for a few moments, as much as Selina finding Lee good looking disturbed her, she was still a typical girl, and two single people, one in which had the hots for the other, she was determined to match them up.

"Well, even though I find that incredibly disgusting," Ino blurted out, "I'm still happy to match you two up!" she smiled.

"Ino," Tenten scolded, "That's so rude." She frowned at the blond girl.

"Hey, at least I am willing to match beauty and the beast up!" Ino hushed, "There's still hope for their children."

"Ino!" Tenten growled.

"Okay! Chill!" Ino waved her hands, "I'm helping at least! I could be totally against the idea, but I'm being generous and offering my services!" she said, which didn't exactly make Tenten feel any better.

"Its fine Ino, you don't need to help, I already planned to match them up." Tenten explained, not particularly wanting Ino's help, knowing her, her help would ruin everything.

"Pfft" Ino scoffed, "Your matchmaking skills are zero to mine. You should let the pro go to work."

Tenten shook her head, "I know Lee better than you do, and I know how to talk to him. You'd just confuse him."

Ino flicked her hand and rolled her eyes, "Well, nothing really went through his head anyway." She said.

"Ino!" Tenten scolded again.

"Alriiight!" Ino said, zipping her mouth.

Shira found Ino's reference to the Beauty and the Beast amusing, causing her to snigger through the entire argument. Selina, as usual wasn't even listening to the conversation, the moment Lee's name was brought up she was too busy daydreaming about him. Kaze and Shikamaru however decided to stay out of the situation with two snapping girls, and looked at each other every now and then, grateful that there was another boy present.

"So anyway," Shira decided to bring up a different topic, other than discussing Selina's future, "Who's our P.E teacher?"

"Gai Sensei." Tenten answered, followed by a huge sigh.

"Oh…is there something wrong with him?" Shira wondered, causing Ino to laugh.

"Is there something wrong with him?" she repeated, "You have no idea!" she complained.

Tenten rolled her eyes at Ino's over exaggeration.

"He happens to be Lee's favourite teacher. So even from telling you that, you gotta know right away that there's something wrong with him!" Ino explained, making Shira laugh on the inside.

"Would that happen to be the man we saw this morning before school, standing with Lee, that looked exactly like him?" she asked.

"If he looked exactly like him, then yes, that's Gai Sensei…the schools two biggest freaks." Ino groaned.

"Ino!" Tenten frowned, "They're not _that_ bad!"

"Fine, let them be the judge of that then!" Ino said, zipping her lips again.

**And that's the end of this chapter lol. I hope you liked it :D I am currently working on the next chapter. If you wish for me to update, please review again, or I will think no one wants to read it anymore :( once again thank you for your previous reviews :D love love !! **


	10. PE Class Part 1

**Alriiight, this is the next chapter, they are finally doing P.E lol. This chapter is pretty long, but nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!! And please review :D **

Soon the students arrived to the gym, and entered it. They looked around noticing some students, obviously from their class, standing around chilling while they waited for the teacher. Tenten tapped her chin,

"I wonder where Gai Sensei is…it's unusual for him to be late." She said.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Uh yeah! He's usually here like ages before the class even starts!" she said before letting out a large sigh of relief, "Anyways, we might as well enjoy the time without him, before he makes us work out all lesson."

"It's still strange why he isn't here." Tenten continued to say, ignoring Ino's ignorance.

"Yeah, yeah." Ino shrugged, "He probably went for a random run with Lee. That's the only reason why he wouldn't be around. Plus do you see Lee anywhere?" she asked.

Ino was right for once, Lee usually was the first person who turned up to class…especially Gai's class.

"If not that, he probably lost another bet with Kakashi Sensei." Ino added.

"Blergh!" Selina spluttered, "When will they be back?"

Ino shrugged, "When they finish thinking they're cool someplace." She answered, moving over to the chairs on the side of the gym to relax until she was forced to exercise. Everyone followed. Ino took a seat first, followed by Shikamaru who took a seat one space away from her. Tenten sat on the other side next to Ino, then Shira followed, then Selina, then Kaze.

"Err Shikamaru." Ino complained, "Don't you want to sit next to me?" she sneered, tapping the empty seat beside her. Shikamaru looked at her then to the chair.

"I'll pass." He shrugged, before turning his attention to the roof of the gym.

"Pfft. Suit yourself." Ino scoffed, "You don't know what you're missing out on."

Shikamaru's eyes lowered at that statement, but he chose to ignore her. A reaction is what she wanted.

For a few minutes everyone in the gym chatted amongst themselves while waiting for Gai.

"So are you friends with anyone else in this class?" Shira asked Tenten. Tenten thought for a moment before answering,

"Well, there's Lee…umm." She paused, "…Oh yeah and there's -"

"OH MY GOD!" Selina suddenly screeched. Everyone snapped to attention immediately eyeing her. It seemed Selina's pointless curiosity lead her attention to the back row of chairs behind. A boy was sitting silently up in the corner, with his chin resting on his fist, as he minded his own business, until he heard Selina's voice, causing him cringe.

"It's Homo-kun!!" Selina gasped, pointing rudely up at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared down at her, hoping to god that he was just imagining things, and that in a few moments he would snap back to reality, and she would disappear.

"Eww! Why is he in this class!?" Selina groaned, sinking down in her chair, "Its bad enough I have to touch him in dance class now." She shuddered.

"Yes…I was about to mention Sasuke – Kun was in our class…it completely slipped my mind." Tenten giggled.

"Homo – kun?" Ino blinked, "Sasuke –Kun isn't homosexual!?" she almost screamed, forcing everyone's attention on her.

"…Is he?" she asked in a lower more curious tone, as she leaned over Tenten and Shira, staring at Selina for answers. Selina blinked at her,

"Of course he is!" she said rather convincingly, "Just look at him!" she said again, pointing as she did a few moments ago, up to Sasuke, who was still frowning at her.

"How do you know?" Ino questioned.

"Well to tell homos out from the crowd, you have to look closely at their facial expressions. And you have to watch them all the time. Then you have to look at other things, like their clothes. See how his clothes are all macho man and revealing?" Selina began explaining to Ino in great detail. Ino listened to every word Selina said…in fact they kept whispering to each other about it, and kept looking up and pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke continued to frown and glare at them. He was growing quite weary of being whispered about, and being called homosexual. And he wasn't the only one getting fed up with it. Tenten and Shira weren't too fazed with the fact Ino had been leaning over their laps, practically laying across them to hear Selina's lecture.

"Alright, enough!" Shira groaned, pushing Selina and Ino away from each other "Don't fill Ino's head with nonsense your delusional mind came up with."

"Naww." Selina sighed.

Ino would have been swooning over Sasuke as usual, and completely against the idea he was gay, except as of recent, she had been a little quieter around him. No one exactly knew why, but they had their suspicions she had being seeing someone _.

"Well it seems this is going to be another long lesson with Selina and Sasuke going at each other." Kaze yawned.

Tenten rubbed the back of her head, until the door of the gym opening quietly caught her attention. Once she saw who entered, she gulped.

"Uh, yeah, guys…I forgot to mention someone else that's in the class…" she said nervously, looking down to her hands in her lap, a little worried by the reaction she was thinking Selina would give. Everyone eyed Tenten, before glancing over at the door.

"Oh dear." Shira sighed as she placed her hand over her face.

"Maybe an even longer lesson…" Kaze added onto his previous statement.

Selina looked dumbly at Shira, Kaze and Tenten, "Huh? Why?" she asked, not even realising who came in the door, and what everyone was talking about.

"And I thought Selina was observant." Kaze mumbled.

"Only to what she claims to be _hot guys_," Shira mumbled to Kaze, before satisfying Selina's curiosity with a point of her finger towards the door.

Selina followed the direction Shira was pointing in, and as soon as her eyes met with the person, she immediately responded.

"GAHH!!" she gasped, "It's inbred boy!!" she unusually beamed, zooming off over to him.

Tenten, Shira and Kaze stared wide eyed at Selina, rather taken back by her actions. They were all certain that Selina would treat seeing Light as she did to Sasuke. Ino and Shikamaru didn't really understand what was going on, as they were not present in the previous classes to know what has happened.

"Well that's…not exactly what I was expecting." Tenten blinked.

Shira shook her head, "I suppose you can't ever know for certain what Selina will do." She sighed.

"I wonder what her reasons are for looking so happy to see Light." Kaze said.

Selina ran over to Light until she was right in front of him, "Inbred boy!" she cried.

"Wha-…what are you doing here?" he asked.

Selina's excited eyes faded to a frown, "Well that's a nice way to treat your ex dance partner!" she mumbled.

"Sorry." Light apologized, "And I told you not to call me that name! At least not so loudly!" he snapped. Selina poked her tongue out at him,

"Well people will find out the truth one day, Inbred boy." She stretched, "And also, it's not that I'm actually happy to see you, but I happen to like you a little more than Homo – Kun." She explained, causing Light to raise an eyebrow.

"Who's…homo – kun?" he asked. Selina smiled brightly before pointing over to Sasuke, who was _still_ glaring at her. Even more so now that she was talking to Light, and obviously about him. Once Light's eyes drifted to the top corner of the gym, he frowned,

"Oh I see…" he said.

"Oh god it was terrible. I mean, I thought you were bad, but it turns out he's worse!" Selina cowered at the memories of Sasuke's hostility, "He was actually going to hurt me! Thinking it is one thing, actually doing it is another!"

"Well clearly, he cannot control his temper as well as I can." Light said, talking rather highly of himself.

"Yeah…" Selina's eyelids lowered, "And I'm not sure which is worse; the fact that you're inbred, or the fact that he's homosexual." She said, taking a stab at Light's pride.

Light gave an unimpressed look to Selina, "When are you going to stop calling me that?" he asked.

"Never!" Selina smiled immaturely.

"I thought so." Light sighed. Then suddenly a stray thought crossed his mind about Selina calling Sasuke a homosexual, "Umm…is he…really gay?" he asked Selina.

Sniggering, Selina spoke, "He's just as gay as you are inbred." She answered.

Light shook his head and sighed. When would Selina learn he wasn't inbred, he thought to himself.

"So how was dancing without me, Inbred boy?" Selina asked curiously, "Did your joints give out or anything?"

Light ignored Selina's smartass remark, and shrugged, "I never thought I would admit it, but I would prefer to be called inbred rather than be called the many other things that Sakura was calling me." He explained.

"I know, it's okay," Selina began to smirk, "Its okay to admit you miss me, I understand, I just grow on people." She said waving her hand and Light.

Light rolled his eyes, "The only thing you do, is grow on people, as thorns in their sides." He said, causing Selina to glare at him before poking out her tongue again.

Suddenly the door of the gym swung open. The whole class glanced over, to see their teacher had finally arrived, with Lee right behind him.

Selina quickly zoomed back over the other side of the room where she could get the commentary by Tenten on the situation, leaving Light by himself in the middle of the room. He soon shrugged it off, and his loneliness was shortly replaced by a few girls who obviously had the hots for him. Tenten, Shira, Kaze, Ino and Shikamaru all stood once Gai had entered the gym.

"Well, you shot back here rather quickly." Shira teased. Selina took a deep breath,

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about!" she said, pretending to be casually standing there the entire time. Gai and Lee walked into the gym side by side.

Selina, Shira and Kaze now got their first close up glimpse of Gai and Rock Lee, in which Shira and Kaze's faces faltered by the tight fitting spandex, while Selina's eyes were filled with stars.

"Sorry I'm late, my youthful students!" Gai grinned; walking until he reached the middle of the room, "I was just…" he suddenly hesitated.

"Don't worry Gai Sensei!" Lee urged, "You can tell them! Don't be afraid!"

Back to the side of the gym, Shira was staring oddly at the two spandex fruits, and wondered what on earth they were on about. Kaze was just a little confused, while Selina was still staring with her hands together and her eyes twinkling.

"Okay!" Gai suddenly took a deep breath, "I just…lost a bet." He finally admitted, hanging his head in shame as tears streamed down his cheeks. Although the whole class seemed to be use to this, and all simply let out a sigh and a groan or rolled their eyes.

"Well done Gai Sensei!!" Lee cheered.

Shira raised an eyebrow, "This is beginning to get lame." She said.

"Oh it gets lamer, trust me." Ino said placing her hand on Shira's shoulder.

"Does this happen…often?" Kaze whispered, leaning towards Tenten. Tenten let out a loud sigh,

"Yeah…" she confessed.

"Brilliant!" Selina gasped, "Pure brilliance!" she said completely mesmerised by the sight. She found Gai and Lee absolutely marvellous, which left much worry to Tenten the others.

Kaze looked over the spandex outfits again, then the strange similarity according to appearance between the two, "Uh, random question…Why do they look almost exactly the same as each other?" Kaze asked.

"Because they're losers." Ino answered before Tenten had the chance. Tenten frowned at Ino's unkind attitude towards Lee and Gai, and decided to re-answer Kaze's question.

"It's because…well, Gai originally had that appearance, and since Lee became his top student, he made appearance changes to look just like Gai." Tenten explained, hoping she answered the question correctly.

"In other words, he suffers from an identity crisis." Ino attempted to break up Tenten's explanation into smaller words that she thought would be easier to understand.

"Ino!" Tenten snapped.

"Alriiight!" Ino said, backing off.

Gai scanned over the class as he did every lesson, but this time he noticed three unfamiliar figures. He approached them immediately. Shira and Kaze were quite nervous, but Selina was just as confident as usual. Once Gai walked over, he stopped in front of them.

"Uh, Gai Sensei, these are the three new students." Tenten said.

"New students eh?" Gai wondered, looking them over, "Well…Welcome to my class!!" he suddenly beamed, startling Shira and Kaze.

"We'll start things off by introducing ourselves!" Gai announced, "I'm Gai, your Physical Education teacher!" he introduced himself, giving Shira, Kaze and Selina a thumbs up, with a large smile, making the ping noise. LOL.

Kaze cleared his throat before managing to speak, "I'm Kaze." He said.

Shira thought she might as well introduce herself second, but to her surprise Selina butted in before she got the chance, "I'M SELINA!!" Selina cried, almost yelling at Gai, "I love you're outfit!!" she admitted.

Gai gave a laugh before smiling and giving the thumbs up again, "Haha! You have good taste!" he said, feeling mighty proud of himself.

Ino groaned, "Why did she have to say that? Now he's going to be parading around for the rest of the lesson." She mumbled to Shikamaru.

"Mmm, it's gonna be quite embarrassing…" Shikamaru sighed.

Shira waited a few moments before she spoke, just in case Selina would interrupt her again. After she was certain Selina had gone off into a trance over Gai's smile and thumbs up, she decided to introduce herself, "I'm Shira." She said.

"Wonderful!" Gai continued to smile like a moron.

"Alright class!" he then announced, "Do some stretches, we're going to runs around the field for a warm up!"

After having that said, the entire class groaned. What Gai claimed to be a warm up, was usually a marathon, and he'd always try to push everyone to impossible limits, like fifty laps around the football field. Rarely anyone completed such an absurd amount of laps, except he and Lee of course.

"Laps around the…field?" Shira blinked, looking to Tenten for an explanation. Tenten let out a sigh, and took a few steps away from everyone to create room to stretch.

"Yes…he means running numerous times around the football field." She explained to Shira and Kaze, who both looked rather concerned about the amount of exercise they would be forced to do. Selina usually would be the one worrying the most out of them all, but she had her mind focussed somewhere else, over the other side of the room.

Ino noticed this and moved closer to her, "I do hope it's either Sasuke or Light that you're gawking at." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Pfft, no way!" Selina scoffed, "I don't go for inbred homosexual boys." She giggled before returning to gawk at people…

Ino shook her head and sighed at how someone could have such different taste, especially when Sasuke and Light were meant to be the two hottest boys in the school, and all Selina could do was laugh at them with insults.

"Don't worry about it Ino," Tenten said, "Let her look at Lee. This is good, Lee might actually get a girlfriend." She smiled, until she noticed Ino's face unchanged from the disgusted expression.

"You know, I don't think Lee is all she's starring at." Kaze blinked, watching Selina stare over the room.

"Neither do I…" Ino shuddered.

"It doesn't shock me in the slightest." Shira groaned, allowing a bored expression approach her face.

"Huh?" Tenten tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean? She likes Lee, and that's who she's looking at…right?" she asked a little worried that everyone else seemed to be getting something she didn't.

"Isn't it plainly obvious?" Shikamaru asked, "As troublesome as it is." He sighed, feeling quite uneasy in the stomach.

Tenten still blinked confusedly, "I don't think I'm following." She said.

"Who is the only ugly person in this room…or one of the ugliest?" Ino asked Tenten.

Tenten frowned, "No one is ugly, that's mean." She scolded.

"Fine." Ino said, "Who is the most…indecent looking person in the room?" she rephrased, slightly more appropriate.

Tenten looked around amongst the students, looking for the least attractive boy, "I don't know." She shrugged.

Shira groaned, "She's gawking at Gai Sensei!!" she blurted out.

Tenten's eyes widened, "What!?" she gasped, "Impossible!" she suddenly thought to herself, was it _really_ impossible for Selina to find Gai attractive?

"I wish it was." Shira shuddered. Ino followed along with her and shuddered as well.

Tenten slowly turned to Selina, and wavered a little before managing to speak, "S-Selina…" she gulped, "Are you…looking at Gai Sensei as well as Lee?" she choked, hoping to god Selina would reject that suspicion. Selina snapped back to reality looked to Tenten and the others dying behind her.

"Pfft!" Selina waved both hands, "Don't be so ridiculous, I thought I made clear I had the hots for Lee." She said rather hesitant.

Tenten sighed with relief, "Thank goodness." She said.

Shira, Kaze, Ino and Shikamaru however weren't satisfied with this answer from Selina. They were now under the impression she was lying.

"That would have to be the biggest cover up I have ever heard." Kaze said.

"I agree." Shira frowned.

"Oh come on!" Selina laughed concernedly, "I don't like Gai Sensei! If anything I think he's cool!" she admitted, trying to sound convincing to get everyone off her back. However, it was failing.

"And he has a nice outfit…" Selina added, waving her hands again trying to get the judging stares away from her.

"Eww, now I know you're lying. Those outfits are revolting!" Ino gagged, "And you taking a liking in Gai Sensei is even worse!!" she gagged again, almost bringing vomit to her throat.

"Selina, he's probably twice your age, and…not the most attractive of men." Shira said, folding her arms. Kaze nodded in agreement and copied Shira's actions. Shira then glanced at Kaze and frowned,

"Don't copy me." She rebuked, causing Kaze to uncross his arms and stare at the ground in shame.

"Hey, come on guys, if I really thought Gai Sensei was good looking, I would have let you know the moment he walked through the door!" Selina continued to protest against the idea.

"True." Shikamaru agreed.

Selina looked to him, "Why thank you pineapple – kun!" she smiled, thinking finally someone was on her side. Shikamaru's face faltered, as he cleared his throat,

"But my assumption is, that if you usually call out about every attractive boy you see, there's different levels. For mildly attractive guys you might let everyone know, but if you think they're on the scale of the most attractive you've seen, then you will have a different reaction, and so on. Or it could be the other way around, you could think Gai Sensei is mildly attractive, therefore prefer to keep it to yourself." Shikamaru explained. Selina desperately tried to follow what Shikamaru was saying.

"Either way, embarrassment probably plays a role in the fact you actually find Gai Sensei attractive." Shikamaru added, finally coming to an end.

"Hey that's a pretty good explanation," Kaze said, "It has to be true."

"HEY!" Selina hissed, "I'm not embarrassed!"

Shira sniggered, "Of course you aren't, you're just open about how much you love him." she teased. Ino cringed.

"Gah!" Selina cried, "I am not open about it, I never will be open about it, there is nothing to be open about!" she blurted out quickly,

"It's okay Selina." Tenten attempted to comfort her, "Even if you…do like Gai Sensei…oh god I don't even know what he'd say if he heard about it." She whined, burying her face in her hands.

Selina glared, "Look it's no big deal, I don't even like him!" she waved her hands once again, "Anyhow, weren't you going to introduce me to Lee?" she wondered, changing the subject as soon as possible.

"Don't think you're getting out of this _that_ easily, we'll discuss this later." Shira smirked, causing Selina to sigh and curse under her breath.

"Oh yes!" Tenten snapped back to normal, "Hopefully meeting him will throw _this _fiasco out of the window." She beamed.

She looked over to spot Lee who was with Gai Sensei, doing what looking to be rather embarrassing stretches. "Lee!" she called.

Lee's ears pricked at the sound of his name being called, he immediately glanced over to Tenten and blinked.

"BAHHH!" Selina gasped leaping behind Shira, "He's looking!" she shrieked.

Shira frowned and looked back over her shoulder to Selina, "Yes I know he's looking, would you kindly stop crinkling my shirt now!" she said, removing Selina's hands and stepping out of the way so she was in plain view.

Selina snapped to attention and stood up straight, trying to not look like a fool.

After getting Lee's undivided attention, Tenten waved him over. Lee began to walk in there direction, curious as to why Tenten wished for his assistance.

Selina almost died from the nerve-racking situation. She would finally come face to face with Lee, and she thought she could handle such a thing, but her immature reactions were telling her otherwise. After all, most of the time, she was all talk.

Selina began be take deep breathes as she hyperventilated. Shira looked to Selina and giggled,

"Panicking are we?" she asked dumbly, even though it was plain to see that Selina was almost dying.

Selina shook it off immediately and straightened up again, "Pfft, never. I am as calm as a door knob." She boasted confidently.

Shira rolled her eyes and grinned, "Whatever you say Selina." She shrugged.

"I'm as confident as always, and I am going to stand here calmly and meet this strapping young fellow!" Selina continued, talking like an idiot. Shira shook her head and turned back to Lee who was now within 10 metres.

"Well its good that you're as confident and calm as you say you are, because in a few moments he'll be-" Shira started to say to Selina when she suddenly turned to look at her but she was no longer by her side. Shira's eyes widened at the sudden disappearance of her friend and looked around rapidly.

"Selina?" she wondered. But it wasn't long until she spotted her, standing about 8 metres away behind a random pole that she could have sworn wasn't there before.

"Selina!" she hissed, approaching her. "I thought you said you were calm and confident!?" she speculated, but somehow knew Selina would only be saying things like that because she was all talk.

"I'm not!" Selina admitted, "I'm scared!"

Shira shook her head, "You're gonna be even more scared when Lee starts to think you're a weirdo! He's already over there, and Tenten is stalling him, come on!" she said pulling Selina by the arm.

"No I can't!" Selina gasped, "I'll die!"

"No you wont, all you're doing is saying hi and being introduced by Tenten, it's not like she's gonna say right then and there, this is Selina she thinks you're sexy!" Shira explained, finally pulling Selina back over to everyone. Selina stood next to Shira uneasily, and now beginning to shake.

"So these new students are going to be sitting with us so I wanted to introduce you to them now since you weren't there at morning tea." Tenten said to Lee.

"Oh yes I am sorry I was not there at morning tea, I was doing extra training with Gai Sensei." Lee apologised.

"Extra training…" Ino frowned, "Of course _you_ were. You're _always_ doing extra training…" she mumbled rudely before silencing herself when Tenten's elbow collided with her ribs.

"So anyway, these are the new students." Tenten smiled hand gesturing towards Kaze then Shira then Selina on the end.

"New students?" Lee wondered, taking a look at them with a rather intrigued expression. He eyed them for a few moments before allowing an idiotic grin cross his face, "GAH! I am Rock Lee!" he almost spat excitedly, causing Kaze and Shira to become cautious from getting too close to him. Since Lee introduced himself, Kaze thought he'd better introduce himself first.

"Hey I'm Kaze!" Kaze said, trying to match Lee's enthusiasm.

"Excellent!! Kaze!! I'm Lee!!" Lee beamed, latching onto Kaze's hand and shaking it furiously. Kaze's arm was becoming sore quickly therefore forcing him to pull it away as soon as possible,

"Yes, I know." He said, rubbing his arm.

Shira hoped Lee didn't intend to do the same to her causing her to have a dead arm along with Kaze.

"I'm Shira." She introduced cautiously, slowly putting her hands behind her back so Lee wouldn't be tempted to grab one.

"Brilliant!! I'm Lee!!" he almost spat again. This time Lee had no intention of touching, he was more or less in the thought that a simple solute would be quite suitable for a girl.

"Yes I heard you the first two times." Shira mumbled, but Lee didn't seem to hear her. He moved along to Selina, who was now frozen.

Lee watched her patiently waiting for a name. Selina thought in her mind, _oh god I'm gonna die!! Come on Selina you can do it!!_

And after receiving a slight nudge from Shira, Selina cleared her throat and decided to speak as confidently as she could.

"I'm Selina!" she said enthusiastically with a wide smile across he face, as she held out her hand in hope Lee would accept it…and touch her because Selina is twisted LOL.

Lee beamed once again, "Splendid!! I'm Lee!!" and just as he was about to solute her as he did to Shira, he noticed Selina's hand waiting for him to accept it. He blinked for a moment before deciding he didn't want to be rude by not accepting. He connected his hand with Selina's and shook it as gently as possible.

Selina almost drooled at the contact but quickly shook it off and replaced it with a light blush. After shaking Lee's hand for a few seconds she delayed it longer because she didn't want to let go. Lee didn't quite understand, but went along with it anyway.

The friends were now watching the overly extended hand shake. Ino almost gagging, Shikamaru a little disturbed, Tenten smiling thinking it was cute, and Kaze and Shira hoping Selina wouldn't stuff it up.

Once the hand shake went on for as long as possible, they finally broke it.

"It is nice meeting you all!" Lee smiled.

Suddenly everyone heard Gai's voice beam across the gym, "Alright! We've wasted enough time on stretches! Now let's go!" he cried, taking off out of the gym, with everyone beginning to follow.

"What!?" Shira gasped, "Enough time on stretches!? I never even got to begin!" she complained.

"You did not stretch?" Lee asked curiously.

"No." Shira answered. Of course she didn't stretch, she was too busy being amazed by Selina's oddness, and that usually wasn't a good thing.

"I diiiid!" Selina lied to try to impress Lee. Shira frowned,

"You did not." She said firmly, refusing to look bad because of Selina's earlier distractions.

Selina jabbed Shira, "Shh!" she hushed. Lee didn't take much notice of the two girls, and within moments he sped off after Gai, planning to do as many laps as he did. Selina watched Lee run out of the gym, and began to follow like a love sick puppy.

"Hey!" Shira called chasing after her.

"Well." Kaze sighed, "As unenergetic as Selina may be, I think she's found a reason to motivate herself to run those laps." He said, causing Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru to nod. With that, they left the gym, following the rest of the class.

Soon they all met up down at the football field, Selina was standing behind Lee just to be close to him, while she watched Gai with bright eyes, as if she were watching a god. Shira and Kaze had seen this look many times. Selina would look like that whenever she was watching people, whom she considered to be fascinating and godly, such as, Michael Jackson, Obama, Chris Hansen, and Hitler. And no she's not an evil person and a Nazi because she thought Hitler was interesting!!!!! Whether or not he did a lot of terrible things, that's NOT why she found him interesting, it was the fact that he ruled with such passion and had the ability to gain everyone's trust and respect. Anyway, just clearing that up!! I'm not an evil person D: LOL!

So yes, Selina was standing there off in her own world, while the others watched her unimpressed.

"Alright!" Gai announced, "We're gonna do 30 laps around the field!!"

All the students groaned angrily.

"30 laps!?" Shira gasped, "Is he serious!?" she quickly turned to Tenten and Ino.

Ino grumbled before speaking, "Yes! He's insane! As usual." She said.

Selina snapped out of her daze and turned to her friends, "Did Gai Sensei just say 30?" she blinked hoping her ears deceived her.

"You tell us." Shira frowned.

"Yeah, you were the one with your eyes fixed on him, gawking at his every word and movement." Kaze teased. Selina hesitated,

"Don't be so ridiculous, I was clearly focussing on Lee!" she defended herself.

"Hmm…" Gai thought for a few seconds, "Maybe 30 is too bizarre…"

"Much too bizarre Gai Sensei!" Lee beamed.

"You're right! 49 laps it is!" Gai shouted over everyone.

Everyone almost died on the ground.

"Is he kidding!?" Shira spat at the absurd amount of laps they will be doing.

"Gai Sensei means every word he says." Tenten sighed, resting her face in her hand.

"He can't be serious! 49 laps around this huge field!?" Kaze spat as well.

Selina's jaw has dropped into the ground at the unrealistic amount of laps. She couldn't even pull off 49 steps without getting a stitch. "49 laps!?" she began to crack hysterically, "Ha! Why not just round it up to 50!" she laughed.

Gai looked to her, completely oblivious she was not at all happy with the exercise ahead of her, "That's the youthful spirit!" he smiled, giving her a thumbs up, "The more exercise the better! 50 it is!"

Everyone in the class groaned even louder. It was bad enough they had to try do 49 laps, an extra one added made it even worse.

"Thank you Selina." Shira forced a smile, "Now we get to do ANOTHER whole lap!" she suddenly snapped.

"As if 49 wasn't enough you had to break the boundary even though it was broken once it was more than 1 lap!" Kaze glared. Ino and Shikamaru glared at Selina also.

Selina fell to her hands and knees, "Why lord!? Why!?" she cried.

"Come on, it wasn't really Selina's fault, I mean, there was not that much of a difference to begin with." Tenten explained to everyone shortly before sighing.

"Well I'll be repeating that to you, when we're on our 50th lap, and see how much of a difference it makes!" Ino growled at Tenten.

"Urghh, how troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, tucking his hands into his pockets.

After the class finished groaning and glaring at Selina for getting the extra lap added, they began to move toward the side of the field, and once Gai and Lee set off first, they all began to follow, unable to keep up with their speed of course.

"Err." Shira groaned.

"Well, we better get started." Tenten said, lowering her head as she approached the field line. The friends followed Tenten, but just as they were about to start running, Kaze noticed something.

"Hey, where did Selina go?" he asked, looking to the spot on the ground where she was having a teary only a minute ago.

"I haven't a clue, probably hiding somewhere sleeping until the laps are over." Shira shrugged, but that answer was proved to be entirely incorrect when they all saw Selina running behind Gai and Lee around the football field, with the same fascinated face she held before. The friends watched her, wide eyed, and jaws dropped.

"That's the fastest I've ever seen her move." Shira spoke with a stunned voice.

"I didn't even know it was humanly possible for her to move that quick." Kaze added just as stunned.

"Well I suppose that's the outcome when Selina has the hots for people." Shira explained.

"Eww." Ino gagged.

"Come on we better get started or we'll be the last ones finished." Tenten said, now taking off. The others followed her, and they all stayed in their little group, keeping up with each other, which really only bothered Shikamaru the most, because he preferred to be not moving at all.

Once everyone was on their third lap, Selina began to fall behind, although still trying to force herself to keep up with Lee and Gai. Either way, she began to fall behind more and more people began to pass her, until she found herself being caught up to by Light.

"Huh, inbred boy?" she wondered holding in her pants from being extremely tired. She didn't want to look unfit on her third lap, or she was sure to be payed out, especially when Light looked to be not even close to breaking a sweat.

Light looked at her as he ran alongside her now, "I didn't think you were this energetic?" he said, thinking Selina had to be fit to keep in front of him for 3 laps.

"I didn't think you were either. Those distorted joints of yours must be just about ready to give out." Selina smiled, causing Light to shake his head.

"I'm not inbred, for the last time!" he said, "Why don't you go annoy people who deserve annoying?"

"Oh, like who? Your good friend Homo-kun?" Selina grinned, loving her burden ways to infuriate people. Light's eyebrows lowered,

"He's not my good friend, and yes go annoy him." he said.

Selina smiled widely, "With pleasure! Where is he?" she asked.

"He's somewhere behind me." Light answered.

Selina glanced over her shoulder to spot Sasuke's location, but she couldn't see properly through a group of girls that were following closely behind Light.

"Ha, got your fan girls following you, how sweet, yet disturbing, just to think they all want to have your inbred babies." Selina giggled.

Light frowned at her once again, "You really have to stop considering such crazy things. I'm not inbred." He spoke calmly. There was no point in riling himself up over any payout Selina says to him, because then she would just keep them coming, not that she didn't already anyway.

"Pfft, you'll face the fact sooner or later." Selina said, "Anyhow, I have a date with Homo-kun!" she smiled slyly.

"You _do_!?" Light asked staring at Selina, thinking that she had actually meant a date with Sasuke. Selina blinked at Light, before gagging,

"No! Not a real date you sick boy! How could you even think that!?" she shuddered, "I told you before, I don't go for inbred homos."

"Fair enough," Light shrugged.

"Anyway!!" Selina said, "I have a…visit! To make to Homo-kun." She corrected herself from before considering Light didn't really understand her way of talking. Selina now allowed herself to fall behind Light, and through the crowd of girls still following Light.

"Hmm…they hold out longer than I do." Selina said to herself. Once falling behind them, she soon found herself jogging alongside Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke suddenly cursed once Selina moved at the same pace as him, "Not you!" he groaned.

"Oh that's a lovely greeting Homo-kun!" Selina said, sounding sarcastically disappointed.

"What do you want?" Sasuke glared at her.

"Jeez, rude much?" Selina said, "All I was doing was dropping in to see how my favourite closeted gay is doing." She smiled.

"Fuck off!" Sasuke growled, "Go drop in on someone else and leave me alone." He said harshly.

"Homo-kun!" Selina gasped, pretending to be shocked, "Hostility! Settle down. All I dropped in for is to know why you're back here, and your inbred friend is up there." She smirked, hoping to make Sasuke aggravated with the thought he is losing to Light. Sasuke looked up to the group of girls, then to Light who was leading them.

"It's none of your business! And don't call him my friend!" he snapped at Selina.

"Settle petal!" Selina hushed.

"Then leave me alone!" Sasuke ordered.

"Fine!" Selina threw her arms in the air, "I didn't really feel like listening to you talking about ass." She held in a laugh as soon as Sasuke shot her another glare.

"Piss off!!" he spat. Selina now satisfied with annoying both Light and Sasuke, she allowed herself to fall further back to another group of girls, except these ones were chasing Sasuke.

"Hmm…they'll be spewing when they find out Homo-kun likes dick." She sniggered to herself, falling behind them.

After all that, Selina was almost finishing the fourth lap. Her body was planning on giving out soon. There was no way she could pull off 50 laps. She was slowing down rapidly, and it wasn't long until she dropped back to see Shira, Kaze and Tenten.

"Had your little outburst of energy have you?" Shira asked, eyeing the worn out Selina.

"Now you're back here, stuck with the rest of us," Kaze smiled, patting Selina on the back. Selina took a few deep breathes before noticing they were two students short.

"Where's Ino and Pineapple-kun?" she managed to asked through her continuous panting.

"They gave up a little while ago…they decided to walk after the third lap." Tenten explained.

"I could go for resting right now." Selina groaned.

"Oh no, you got us an extra lap. You're gonna either run or jog the entire way." Shira said, showing no mercy. Selina let out a large sigh. It was going to be a long P.E lesson.

They ran and jogged, and soon they were on their 7th lap.

"This!" Selina puffed, "Is going to be the death of me!!" her legs were ready to give out now, thankfully Gai and Lee passed her numerous times, forcing her to keep speed to chase them just for a few moments.

"I've had it!" Shira groaned, "I can't do anymore!"

"As much as I agree with you Shira, there's one thing we've learnt from this." Kaze said, trying to sound logic. "Never let Selina open her big mouth!"

"Agreed." Shira breathed, "I guess we need more utensils…duct tape will be in order next to the bucket." She said.

"Do we really have to do all these laps, Tenten?" Kaze asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Well, Gai Sensei really expects you to do them all. Usually people pretend they've did at least 30. But by that time you must act as if you've reached your limits." Tenten explained.

"Reached our limits?" Shira asked.

"Yes, for example, you must wait a while after Lee and Gai Sensei finish doing laps, then pretend it's your 30th lap, then act extremely tired and unable to walk." Tenten explained again.

Kaze laughed, "I'm sure _that _won't be too hard to do." He said.

"I'm gonna die!" Selina cried, "I've never done this much exercise before in my life!!" she complained, breathing heavily.

"You can't give up yet. Look, you wouldn't want to disappoint your lovers." Shira said, pointing behind her. Selina dragged her eyes from the ground to Lee and Gai, who were now just passing them.

As they passed Gai gave them once again, another thumbs up, "Don't give up ladies." He smiled before continuing to speed up past them.

Kaze glared. Once Gai was out of hearing range, Selina burst with laughter.

"Bahahahahaha!!!" she laughed, "Ha! Ladies!" she continued to laugh hysterically.

Kaze frowned and glared even more.

"Aw poor Kaze." Shira sniggered, "Well that will teach you for brushing your hair and keeping it neat like a girl would."

"Shira!" Kaze growled, "That is beside the point! I do NOT look like a girl!" he fumed, glaring at Gai in the distance. Tenten began to giggle as well now, causing Kaze to shoot a devastated face to her,

"Tenten, not you too!" he cried.

"Sorry, it's just really funny." She giggled more.

Kaze's eyebrows fell, "This is war Gai Sensei." He mumbled.

"Pfft, you couldn't get revenge on Gai Sensei even if you tried," Selina snorted, "He'd smash you with one finger. And plus, how could you want to make war on such a nice man!" she said beginning to grin like a moron.

"I could take him on!" Kaze scoffed proudly.

"No, Kaze. You couldn't take on beetle." Shira teased.

"Pfft, I could so! And also Selina, what nice man can't tell boys from girls apart!" Kaze asked, but Selina had been ignoring him. She was off in her own world humming a familiar tune. Kaze and Tenten blinked at her. While Shira's jaw just dropped.

"Selina…you are not humming what I think you are…are you?" she hesitated to ask.

"What's she humming?" Tenten whispered to Kaze.

Kaze shrugged, "I have no idea." He mumbled back to Tenten. Selina kept on humming the song she was, while Shira grew more and more grossed out.

"That just sets it in concrete." Shira said.

"Sets what in concrete?" Tenten asked.

"Selina has the hots for Gai Sensei." Shira replied.

"How so?" Kaze blinked.

"Because the song she's singing is…when I kissed the teacher." Shira sighed.

They all blinked at Selina who was now singing the words.

"One of these days, gonna show him I care gonna teach him a lesson alriiight!" she sang, "Nearly petrified because he was taken by surprise, when I kissed the teacher!"

Tenten and Kaze's jaws dropped.

"She isn't serious is she?" Tenten asked curiously.

Kaze gulped, "Selina is quite odd…and whatever she says she usually means." He shuddered.

"Selina!" Shira said as calmly as possible, "He's twice your age and is a teacher!!" she reminded.

"Yeah, and he probably doesn't know whether or not your female or male." Kaze added.

"Huh?" Selina wondered, snapping out of her daze, "What are you guys on about? I wasn't singing that about Gai Sensei!" she glared, a light blush across her face.

"Yeah right." Shira scoffed, "You weren't just gawking at him while singing that song in particular just for the sake of it." She said sarcastically. Selina blushed more,

"Nonsense, I happened to be singing it because I was listening to it all last night, and it simply got stuck in my head." She quickly said the best possible excuse she could.

"Yeah, and it wasn't stuck in your head this morning, until seeing Gai Sensei reminded you of it." Kaze teased, nudging Selina in the ribs. Selina pushed Kaze away from her,

"That's silly! You people should trust me once in a while!" she said, raising her head high.

"If we believed everything you say, our heads would be filled with vigorous lies." Shira laughed, causing Selina to frown.

Before the friends knew it, they were already onto their 10th lap, and their legs were becoming numb.

"I can't even feel my legs." Shira complained.

"Neither can I." Kaze complained with Shira.

Selina glanced around the field, spotting Light still running, with Sasuke close behind him. The groups of fan girls had died down now. Last time Selina saw them was about a lap ago when they were desperately crawling on the ground after Sasuke and Light. Now they were happily seated on the sidelines cheering them on.

"Gah!" Selina gasped, "Those girls are sitting down! Can we!?" she asked Tenten.

"Yes, we should be able to." Tenten smiled, "But remember, act overly tired." She said.

"I _am_ overly tired!" Kaze spluttered.

"Well before I sit down, I am not yet satisfied with myself about Homo-kun." Selina grinned, stretching her arms in the air as she trotted along.

"Oh no, what are you going to do?" Shira asked concernedly.

"Just to give him the updates," Selina giggled, slowing down behind her friends.

They watched her curiously, "What are you doing?" Shira asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's easier to let him catch me instead of speeding off after him. I don't want to look like I wanna chase him." Selina explained, happily dropping her pace from her friends.

"You're going to get him mad again." Tenten warned.

"I know, that's what I live for!" Selina laughed evilly.

It wasn't long until Light passed her, "Still here?" he wondered.

"Yep, I just decided I had another date with Homo-kun." Selina giggled, until she noticed the confused look on Light's face again, "I mean I have another visit to make to Homo-kun." She cleared up.

"Oh I see." Light answered, "What are you gonna do to him this time?" he asked.

"Just to give him the update on closeted gays." Selina smiled, "I haven't yet reached my level of annoyance to him."

"Good luck, he'll probably plan on beating you." Light said.

"I know," Selina nodded, "The girl basher!" she cursed.

"Anyhow, I better get going!" Selina suddenly beamed, "See you later inbred boy!" she waved, again dropping her pace.

"Bye." Light said.

**Yes I know it was a long chapter lol. Thank you for reading :D I am still writing part 2. Don't worry, this class wont be as long as dance class was LOL. Oh also, I would like to cover something, I do not wish anyone to take offence to Selina's payouts to Light and Sasuke about being Homosexual. I love gays LOL, but its just fun to annoy Light and Sasuke, especially when they aren't gay lol. Anyway, that's just what I want to cover just in case anyone thinks I am a homophobe. I'm not lol. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D and please review if you wish me to put up the next chapter. Also, I would like to know if anyone has anything they would like to happen, like special requests xD nothing tooo big and story changing, but just something random and funny lol. If you have anything in mind add that in your review xD thank you everyone!! Love love!! **


	11. PE Class Part 2

**Alright here is part 2 of P.E class lol. I'd also like to say that, I most likely will not be putting up anymore chapters. I will be writing this fanfic still, but not putting it up, because it has come to my attention, most of the readers favourite and subscribe to this story, without reviewing. I put this up because I like reviews lol. And since not many people reviewed the last chapter, and there are a lot of people who don't review at all, I'm sorry to say, I won't be putting up anymore :( but if the review number picks up, I will continue putting up chapters. Thank you for ur support so far reviewers xD and review if u still wish to read this story. **

Selina dropped back behind Light, and it wasn't long until Sasuke caught up to her, cursing as he did so. Selina's smile grew,

"Ah, Homo-kun!" she greeted happily, making Sasuke irritated just by the sound of her voice.

"What do _you_ want!?" he asked, hoping to pick up the pace and speed away from her.

"Oh not much, just wanted to give you the news flash on homosexuality. It's okay if you come out of the closet you know. Gays are accepted in society now, if you didn't realise." Selina explained, acting as serious as possible. But sniggering afterwards threw off her performance.

Sasuke cringed, "I'm not GAY!" he snapped.

"So you're meaning to tell me, that, you _actually_ like female bits?" Selina asked in disbelief, "_You_ of all people?"

Sasuke was not amused in the slightest about this question, and didn't particularly want to answer it, as he thought it would lower his 'coolness' level.

"Go away." He finally said, raising further suspicion for Selina.

"Ahaa!!" she laughed, "I told you! You like the penis!" she said, smiling as she received a glare from Sasuke.

"Fuck off. You're annoying!" Sasuke fumed, "And I don't like…….P-…penis…" he hesitated to say. It wasn't everyday Sasuke was forced to say penis in front of someone, so therefore it felt very awkward for him.

"Pfft," Selina scoffed, "As if you don't. And I bet you can't even say pussy!" she teased at his hesitation.

"Whatever. I can say anything." Sasuke said raising his head high. "…pussy."

"BAHAH!" Selina belted out a laugh, "You could only say that because you were thinking about what you are!" she continued to laugh, intentionally calling Sasuke a pussy.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled, "Why don't you go suck off Light!?" he asked causing Selina to shudder at the thought.

"That's nasty…" she gagged, until a thought crossed her mind, "No…why don't _you_ go suck off Light? I'm sure you'd like that." she repeated back to him.

Sasuke snapped, "Oh that is IT!" he suddenly paused on the field and grabbed Selina by the arm and stopped her as well.

"Gah!" Selina gasped, "You're touching me!! Oh god I think I have a disease!!" she feared. Her continuous insults weren't making her situation any better, but she seemed oblivious to that now, only worried about Sasuke's hand in contact with her arm.

"Oh, you'll have more than a disease!" Sasuke growled, the same crazy evil look in his face that he showed in dance class. Selina gulped, and stared at him concernedly,

"Uh…Homo-kun…I think you actually do have a disease…theres…funny patterns forming on you…" Selina managed to explain, hardly believing what she was saying herself.

"Yep," Sasuke said plainly, "And you're gonna die."

"But, I don't plan on dying, just yet." Selina stalled, hoping to suddenly break contact with him and run as fast as her already tired legs could take her.

Over the other side of the field, Shira, Kaze, Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru all sat, resting while they waited for Selina to return to them, but the past few moments they were watching her and Sasuke halted together.

"Oh no, she's made him angry again." Tenten said worriedly.

"Ugh, looks like I better go break it up…" Shira sighed, before getting up off the seats and began to move across the field to where Selina and Sasuke were standing.

Selina was still trying to stall Sasuke from hurting her, hoping to god that Gai and Lee would run past and save her.

"Come on Homo-kun, you don't _really_ want you hurt me do you?" she asked, attempting to smile innocently at him.

"Yes, I do." Sasuke said, moving closer to her. Selina backed away each time Sasuke took a step closer, being reminded there wasn't too much she could do to successfully get away from him, as his hand was still tightly around her arm.

"Finally I'm going to beat you." Sasuke smiled crazily.

"But!" Selina protested, "It's only my first time! Be nice!" she pleaded, until she thought to herself how wrong that came out.

"Wow." She laughed, "That's not what I meant! I meant it's my first day…at school." She explained, still laughing at the hilariousness. Sasuke just stood and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you babbling about!?" he growled not catching onto the joke.

"Well you see," Selina began, thinking this was the perfect opportunity to stall him, "I accidentally said it was my first time, because I was thinking about it being my first day at school. But don't worry Homo-kun I completely understand that you like men, and I wouldn't dream on hitting on someone as inbred looking as you."

Although Selina may have stalled Sasuke for a few moments, what she said didn't exactly have the outcome she would have liked. She payed him out in the process, which set him back to square one.

"I am going to beat you so badly you're gonna wish you could grow new legs." Sasuke said, moving closer to her again.

"Why?" Selina blinked, "Mine too feminine for you?" she smiled, keeping her sense of humour, hoping it would throw Sasuke off track. However it just made him more and more pissed off.

"…You wont even have time to grow new legs now…you're going to die." Sasuke said. He was just about to take his first punch at Selina, but just before he did, Shira finally arrived over to them, and broke it up.

"Alright break it up you two." She said, pulling Sasuke's grip away from Selina, "Selina stop causing trouble, and Sasuke, why do you even listen to her, that's just plain immaturity in itself."

Sasuke turned his glare to Shira, "Beat it, slut." He ordered harshly, roughly pushing her.

Both Shira and Selina's mouths dropped at Sasuke insensitive command and actions. Shira's shocked expression was soon replaced by a frown, "Well if I would have known you were this vulgar I would have allowed Selina to annoy you!" she snapped, "You silly little homosexual boy!"

"BAHAHAHA!!" Selina laughed loudly until her stomach hurt, "Oh god! I never thought I would have heard something like that from you in a million years! It's great!" she continued laughing.

"Shut up whore!" Sasuke growled at Selina.

Selina flinched, "Gah!" she gasped, "Hostility!"

"You're both skanks, and are gonna die!" Sasuke growled again, creating a blue lightning ball in his hand as he did in dance class. Selina was quite scared, but Shira had an idea in mind to stop this. She lifted her foot back and quickly launched it at Sasuke's shins.

Sasuke's lightning ball disappeared almost instantly as he let out a groan and fell to the ground in pain.

"Quick run!" Shira called to Selina, and both of them ran off to the seats where everyone else was.

Once at the seats they turned back to see Sasuke holding his left leg in pain, cursing to himself, plotting revenge on Shira now.

"What happened???" Tenten gasped.

"I think Shira began a war with Homo-kun…" Selina blinked, shortly followed by another laugh at Shira's offensive remark she made to Sasuke, "Oh but it was funny as all buggery though!"

"Oh dear…" Tenten said concernedly.

"Well he should watch his mouth! And his language! It's simply appalling!" Shira said, glaring over at Sasuke, who was now getting up from the ground, hoping it didn't damage his 'cool' appearance.

"You gave him a blow to the crotch?" Kaze asked, wondering why Sasuke was on the ground. Selina shuddered at the susness of the words Kaze used,

"Eww!!!" she shivered, "The last thing I would ever do is _blow_ his _crotch_!! That isn't even _on_ my to do list!"

"Nor is it on mine." Shira agreed with Selina.

"Erm…I didn't mean that…" Kaze said.

"I know, but change your use of words!" Selina said, shaking off the impure thought that came to her mind.

"Umm…you gave him a …kick in the pants?" Kaze rephrased, hoping it sounded unsuss enough for Selina.

"No, Shira just kicked him in the shins." Selina laughed.

"You kicked Sasuke in the shins!?" Ino questioned, moving over to her friends now. Shikamaru followed. It all seemed so intriguing.

Shira sighed, "Yes. He was being a jerk, and he shoved me, so he had it coming!" she glared at Sasuke, who was now running again trying to beat Light, although Light was already a lap ahead of him now.

"You must have said something pretty bad to get him to shove you." Shikamaru said to Shira.

"If you call breaking up the fight between him and Selina bad…" Shira said, taking a seat down next to Tenten.

"Well, this will make it a little more difficult for lunches…he is apart of our group." Tenten reminded.

"Pfft," Ino shrugged, "He barely sits with us anyway. Only on the rare occasion he does. He's always too busy." She explained.

"I suppose you're right…" Tenten said, "But when he does…" she then let out a sigh.

"Oh well a fight would start with or without Shira being his enemy, if Shira doesn't get on his nerves, Selina definitely will." Kaze pointed out.

"True." Shikamaru agreed.

Selina just remembered how tired her legs were, so she sat on the ground, where she could stretch her legs out and rest them.

"Well now I know how you feel when you talk to Sasuke," Shira said, looking down to Selina, "Except I think my case is worse than yours, because I didn't annoy him like you did."

"Well, from my first lesson with Homo-kun, I learnt, anything can annoy him." Selina smiled proudly.

"Then again." Kaze began, "Anything you say Selina would probably be enough to annoy just about anyone." He said.

"As if," Selina waved her hand, "I am about the least annoying character in this entire fanfiction." She grinned, knowing she was entirely incorrect.

Tenten blinked, "What fanfiction?" she whispered to Shira.

"Selina's talking crap again." Shira said in response, shaking her head at Selina.

A few more minutes passed by, and the lesson was almost over. It was only about 15 minutes left until the bell would ring, and everyone would move off to their next class. Gai and Lee had now finished their 50 laps, and were cheering and bragging about it, even though no one seemed to care.

"Oh look Selina, your _lovers_ have finished their laps." Shira said pointing over to where Gai and Lee were being spazzes.

Selina blinked, "Do my ears deceive me?" she asked, "_LoverS_? I can only see 1 loverrr!"

"Poor thing," Shira sympathized, "You must need glasses." She sniggered.

Selina glared.

"Would that 1 lover be Lee? Or Gai Sensei?" Kaze teased, sniggering along with Shira, causing Selina to glare harder.

"Gross!!" Ino gagged.

"Nup, just for that!" Selina folded her arms, searching for blackmail in her mind that she could use to make Shira and Kaze take back those jokes. But, she failed to find anything.

"What are you gonna do?" Kaze asked, "Just because you want to blow their crotches." He laughed, causing Selina to blush.

"Oh my god." Selina cringed with embarrassment, "You did not just say that." She said.

Soon everyone's attention was taken away from Selina's embarrassment, and was focussed on Light and Sasuke who now finished their laps. Light had done 30, and Sasuke had done 29, due to Selina and Shira.

Light was very proud of himself that he beat Sasuke. Sasuke however was even more pissed off than before.

Both boys were over at the chairs now, wiping faces with towels. As this happened, Shira, Selina and Kaze noticed a very odd thing.

"Umm, what's happening?" Shira asked Tenten.

There were fan girl groups forming behind both Light and Sasuke, looking rather eager and excited.

"Jeez, that's a blow session if I ever saw one!" Selina said, "I just hope they don't do it in public. I don't particularly want to see inbred dicks today."

"Uh…no, that's not what's happening." Tenten blushed slightly, "The girls usually form behind Light and Sasuke every lesson after they've been exercising because…once they both finish with those towels, they usually throw them…which the girls then try to catch." She explained.

Selina and Shira's faces faltered.

"What do they do with the towels?" Kaze asked curiously.

Ino decided she would fill in that question, "Usually they either sniff it, or rub it over themselves." She explained with a grin, "Causing many fist fights once it's thrown."

"Dear me." Shira said, thinking she would gag at the thought.

Selina however did gag at the thought, "Blergh!" she shuddered, "All those inbred homosexual germs being spread like that! Don't they know the dangers and diseases that can cause!?"

"Do they _really_ do that?" Kaze asked Ino and Tenten, rather intrigued by all this.

"Yep." Ino grinned, "And if it wasn't your first day here, Tenten would be over there trying to catch Light's towel." She teased, nudging Tenten.

Tenten blushed, "I would not!" she protested.

"Whatever, I've seen you over there before." Ino sniggered, "And don't use the same old excuse that you happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." She laughed, causing Tenten to blush more.

"I was!" Tenten convinced, "I was just over there, on my way to talk to Lee, because he's always over with Gai Sensei…" she explained.

"Pfft." Ino shook her head.

"Don't worry Tenten, I believe you!" Selina said, "They never listen to the truth when it comes out of my mouth either!" she comforted, but it didn't exactly put Tenten at ease with that thought.

"That's because what you say isn't the truth." Shira said, rubbing her sore legs.

Everyone's attention snapped back to the fan girls who were now squirming as Light and Sasuke were about to throw their towels.

"Observe." Ino said, "This should be very educational for you."

Selina, Shira and Kaze watched carefully.

Sasuke threw his towel first. The fan girls immediately leaped for it the second it left Sasuke's hand, and it was only a matter of another second before someone grabbed it, and was shoving, pulling and fighting for it.

Light soon threw his towel as well, causing another bunch of girls fighting and squirming for it.

Luckily, after one girl was satisfied with smelling the towel and rubbing it over herself, she allowed it to be passed on around the rest of the group.

"My god." Shira blinked, "They're like animals."

"Worse than animals, they're fan girls." Ino said.

Selina suddenly smiled, "That reminds me of a documentary I saw once on the animal channel. It was these moose, and the male pisses somewhere, then the female comes along and rolls in it!" she explained, as if everyone really wanted to know that.

Everyone gave Selina a disgusted glance,

"That's…very lovely…" Ino shuddered.

"Really?" Selina blinked, not quite catching onto the sarcasm, "I thought it was kinda gross, but either way, that's what those girls look like they're doing." She said.

"Well let's be thankful it's not actually urine that they are rubbing over themselves." Shira said.

After a few more minutes, the fan girls settled down before fighting over who got to keep the towel.

Kaze stretched, "Well, now that that's over, I guess it's my time to shine!" he smiled, getting up from the seat.

"What are you going to do?" Tenten asked looking up at him.

"Snag a few fan girls of my own." Kaze spoke confidently. He suddenly grabbed a random towel out of no where and began wiping himself with it.

"Oh gosh, how embarrassing." Shira sighed.

The fan girls all glanced over at Kaze, wondering what on earth he was doing. It was out of the ordinary since Light and Sasuke are the only ones who throw towels, so it caught their attention.

After Kaze was sure he was finished with the towel, he took his chances, and threw it over to the crowd of fan girls. But to his surprise, he didn't receive the reaction he was expecting.

"YUCK!" the girls screeched, "GROSS!!" they all cried, throwing the towel to each other trying to get as far away from it as possible.

"Hmm, that was a failed attempt." Ino said.

Kaze stood with an extremely devastated face, which made Selina and Shira laugh at his pain.

"Oh nice try Kaze, but when will you learn, those girls only go for the inbred homosexual type." Selina explained, patting Kaze on the back, "Be thankful you escaped that look." She said.

After a few moments, the fan girls scattered, leaving Kaze's towel on the ground by itself.

"Well if you look at this on the positive side…at least you get your towel back." Shikamaru said, pointing to the lonely towel.

"That's true." Tenten said trying to make Kaze feel a little better, "Light and Sasuke go through tones of towels. They always have to get a new one before each P.E lesson." She explained. Kaze raised his head,

"How rude," He sniffed, "Obviously those girls don't know a good looking boy when they see one." He said, talking highly of himself.

Shira rolled her eyes at that statement, and joined Selina with patting him on the back.

**Okay, that was part two. Remember, if you still want more chapters, please give ur support, and review, or there won't be much point in putting up more. Thank you. **


	12. Hotties, Biology, and Art?

**Okay I was able to put up a new chapter :D thanks to all your reviews on the last one! Thank you so much!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter. And as long as you continue to review, I will continue posting chapters. Once again, thank you to all the people who reviewed :D they mean so much to me xD **

It wasn't long after that when the bell rang, forcing Selina, Shira, and Kaze to all pull their timetables out of their pockets to see what their next class was. Although, Selina took a little longer to pull hers out, as it went back to being mushed down in her pocket,

"Hmm…I have Biology now." Shira said, reading off her timetable.

"So do I." Kaze said.

"Oh, well you two aren't in my class now then." Tenten said, looking at Selina who just finally tugged her timetable out.

"Well if you both have Biology, then I must have it as well!" Selina said, unfolding her timetable. Her eyes scanned to the next class she had. Although it was not biology, as she had expected.

"Gahh!" she gasped, "I don't have biology!"

"What do you have then?" Shira asked, moving to Selina's side to look at her timetable, "You have art?" she wondered.

"Oh, you have art?" Tenten asked, "You must be in Zoicite's class." She said.

Selina looked to the name of the teacher who would be taking her art class, and it was indeed the name Tenten had said.

"What's she like?" Selina asked, glancing to Tenten.

"Uh…it's not exactly a she…" Tenten said, tapping her chin.

"OOO!" Selina moaned curiously, "What is _he_ like then?" she questioned, more interested whether or not her art teacher is a 'hottie'.

Tenten gulped slightly, "Uhh well…Zoicite Sensei isn't exactly a boy either…" she said, knowing what reaction she would get out of the three students.

Shira and Kaze were now intrigued too, and blinked at Tenten.

"Wait a sec, you said this Zoicite person isn't a girl…and then you said, it isn't a boy either?" Selina recapped, wondering what on earth Tenten was on about.

Tenten nodded unsurely of what she was saying, "Yes…sorta…you see, Zoicite Sensei could be either. No one is exactly sure." She explained.

Shira and Kaze's eyes widened,

"Umm…what?" Shira asked.

"Zoicite is an IT?" Kaze wondered.

Selina suddenly jumped closer to Tenten, "This Zoicite thing is both female and male!? A tranny!?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Umm…not exactly sure…although there have been rumours that he/she is a shemale." Tenten said, a little embarrassed with her explanation. Kaze and Shira's faces turned green, while Selina's stayed completely thrilled with the idea.

"How interesting!!" she smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be able to tell if it's a girl or boy! With my Hot-Man-'O'Nomitron detector!"

Tenten tilted her head slightly, "You're what?" she asked.

"My Hot-Man-'O'Nomitron Detector!" Selina repeated, holding her head high.

Shira frowned, "In other words, her diminutive brain will detect whether or not the teacher is a female or male." She explained.

"Why thank you Shira." Selina smiled, still holding her head high. Clearly she had no idea what the word diminutive meant, therefore took it as a compliment. Shira rolled her eyes, and tucked her timetable away. They all began to walk along the pathway through the school, so they wouldn't be too late for class.

"So where's our biology class?" Shira asked Tenten,

"I'll take you there." Tenten said.

Kaze looked down to where is said biology on his timetable, and blinked at it for a few moments, "Better yet, who the hell is Oak?" he asked.

"Oh you have Professor Oak." Tenten said, taking a peek at Kaze's timetable, "Well, that should be…interesting, I suppose."

"Why, what's he like?" Kaze asked.

Tenten thought for a moment, "I had him once as a teacher. He's pretty nice, but really boring. It's pretty easy to drift off in his classes." She explained, causing both Shira and Kaze to groan.

"Err, that's the last thing I need." Shira frowned, "We have to actually focus and pass every class, and it certainly doesn't help if the teacher is boring." She sighed.

"Oh well, there probably wont be much of a difference. Biology has always been boring." Kaze pointed out.

"Very true." Shira agreed.

Selina suddenly burst with laughter, "Buahahaha! You have Biology! Ha Ha! I have art! Nyah nyah!" She teased, immaturely pointing and poking her tongue. Shira and Kaze frowned at her,

"Well, at least we won't be loners. Sitting in class, all by ourselves, lost and lonely," Shira teased back, causing Selina's mouth to drop.

"GAH!" she gasped, "I'm gonna be a loner!" she cried.

Tenten patted her on the shoulder, "Don't worry I'm sure you'll meet tones of new people. And plus, Sai is in your class. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you sat with him." she explained, causing Selina to suddenly give a large grin.

"You mean…that boy at morning tea? With the revealing clothing?" she continued to grin, causing Tenten to lean back.

"Umm, yes?" Tenten wondered, noticing the drool beginning to seep from Selina's mouth, "Is there…something wrong with Sai?" Tenten asked a little confused.

"Of course not," Shira sighed and waved her hand, "How could Selina find something wrong with a boy who exposes himself like that?"

"Oh I see." Tenten giggled.

"Hey, hold on a sec!" Selina blinked, looking around, "Where on earth is Ino and Pineapple-kun?" she asked.

"Oh, well they usually go off on their own way after class. Either that, or that Mel chick forgot all about them, and didn't give them any parts." Tenten explained.

"Dam that Mel kid!" Selina cursed, shaking her fist, "I've only been told about her today and I already don't like her!" she glared at the sky.

Shira and Kaze blinked.

"Selina just went from strange, to stranger." Shira whispered to Kaze.

"I know." Kaze whispered back, "It's kinda scaring me."

The friends soon came to the main school building doors, and entered them to look for their classrooms.

"Well, I've got math now, but I'll show you guys to your classrooms first." Tenten said.

"Nah, you can show Shira and Kaze to their class, I'm quite capable of finding my own way to class." Selina smiled.

"Are you sure? You don't know the rooms." Tenten said, causing Selina to quickly pull her timetable out again.

"Yeah the room is …A-13," Selina read off the timetable, "I'm sure I can find my way there." She said confidently, secretly planning to get away quick so she could drift off before going to class to find some good looking boys.

"Well, if your sure." Tenten said, "It's here on the first floor, in that direction." She directed, pointing to the left.

"Okay!" Selina grinned.

Kaze and Shira were not amused with Selina's slyness; they knew exactly what she would be up to before actually heading to her classroom.

"You're room is on the third floor." Tenten explained to Shira and Kaze. Just before they were about to depart Selina, they thought they should give her some words of advice.

"Don't make too much of a fool of yourself, Selina." Shira said, before walking away with Tenten.

"Yes, and don't get lost." Kaze warned, following after Shira.

Selina gave a large smile, "Don't worry!" she called, "I'll use to excellent sense of direction to find the class!"

Shira and Kaze both rolled there eyes at that statement, and began walking up the large staircase to the second floor, where they would walk up another set of stairs to the third.

After they were out of sight, Selina sniggered to herself, "Finally alone. Now's my time to shine!" she said, skipping off in a random direction.

She skipped around for about 3 minutes, in search of a drop dead gorgeous boy, until she finally spotted someone that took her interest.

"OOO!" she sounded to herself, "A hottie!" she smiled, walking closer to get a better look. The man she was looking at had long straight black hair, and from what she could see, pale skin.

"Oh, I hope to god that's not a woman." Selina mumbled to herself, scanning over the man's body, "It has slightly feminine hips…"

The man slowly turned around, and began walking in Selina's direction. Selina paused and stared at him as he passed her,

"GAH!" she beamed, "It's not a woman! It's an incredibly sexy man!" she drooled, following after him.

Tenten had officially taken Kaze and Shira to their classroom, and waved goodbye to them.

"I hope this Professor Oak dude isn't as boring as Tenten said he was." Kaze said, making conversation as they waited outside the classroom for a few moments.

"If he is, I don't know how the principal expects us to pass." Shira sighed, "I suppose we better go in. I don't want to be late." She said, opening the door of the classroom.

They both went in, and saw the classroom wasn't full yet, there were still people to come.

"Well, at least it's an awesome looking science lab." Kaze smiled.

Next their attention drifted to the desk at the front, where they saw an oldish looking teacher. Obviously Professor Oak.

"And an…interesting looking teacher." Shira let out a sigh, before approaching the teacher.

"Oh you must be the new students!" Professor Oak said, "Kaze and Shira I presume?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Kaze said.

"Welcome to my class. Please take a seat." Professor Oak welcomed, making a hand gesture to the tables.

Shira and Kaze glanced around the room, looking for a place to sit, when suddenly, a boy waved to them.

"Kaze!" the boy called, waving excitedly.

Kaze looked to the boy, and suddenly got a shiver down his spine, "Oh no." he mumbled, cringing. Shira blinked at Kaze,

"Who's that?" she asked. Kaze cringed more,

"It's that Tracey kid." he grumbled, "I met him in the dorm this morning, and ever since he first introduced himself, I have had this grudge against him. Oh lord, why did you put him in this class with me!?" he complained. Shira sniggered at him,

"He doesn't look that bad, come on. He wants you to sit with him." she teased, walking over to where he was sitting. Kaze, completely unimpressed, followed Shira to the seats. Once over there, Shira deliberately sat with a space between her and Tracey, patting the chair in between for Kaze to sit on.

Kaze glared at her, and hesitantly sat next to Tracey.

"HI KAZE!" Tracey greeted overly happily, "It's so awesome that we're in the same class! Who is your friend?" he asked, with the same enthusiasm in his voice as always.

"Umm," Kaze calmed himself before speaking, "This is Shira." He introduced.

"Pleased to meet you!" Tracey smiled, "I'm Tracey! Speaking of which," he suddenly began, causing Shira and Kaze to blink at him.

"You both look really kool sitting together! Can I sketch you two!?" he wondered, pulling out his pencil and sketch book.

"Uh, sure, I suppose." Shira agreed, trying not to snigger at Kaze's face bottling up with anger.

Back on the first floor, Selina was still stalking the man she had seen. She stalked him for a matter of 6 minutes, until the hallways were becoming empty. Everyone had moved off to their classes. It was only then that Selina thought to herself she should actually be on her way to class too.

After being lost in that thought for a few moments, when she returned her gaze at the sexy man, he had disappeared.

"JGIJEOGGIJJES!!!" Selina spasmed, "Where the hell did he go!?" she wondered, looking around furiously.

"Dammit…" she mumbled, "I guess I better go to class…but…which way is it?"

She looked to the nearest classroom door, and read the number.

"16…" she said, "Ooo! That must mean my classroom is only a few rooms away! Mine was 13!" she giggled, running down the hallway.

She approached the room labelled B-13, seeming not to notice the room letter was B, when her actual classroom was A.

"Thank god I didn't drift too far away from it. I'll just say I got lost since I'm new. They'll understand." Selina smiled, opening the room door. She looked around at the people in the class room. There weren't as many people as she thought there would be.

"Uhh, where's the art equipment? It certainly is different from my old school." Selina mumbled to herself, shutting the door behind her. She didn't see a teacher at the front, of the room, so she guessed they hadn't arrived yet. Or maybe they did, but left to get something perhaps?

"Good, no teacher. I can squeeze in amongst everyone else and they'll never know I was late!" Selina smiled to herself, walking over to a spare seat in the corner.

"I'm telling you, I'm the real thing!" Selina heard a boy say.

She turned her head to see a tall black haired man, sitting a few chairs away from her, talking to a random adult that looked like they were one of those helping teachers.

"Well…that guy looks older than my age." Selina blinked, "I wonder why he has a helper teacher with him." she mumbled.

"It's okay, settle down." The helper said, patting the man on the back.

"No I'm serious!" the black haired man snapped, "I _AM_ Tuxedo Mask!" He spasmed,

"Shh, calm down, we believe you. Do you want a drink? You'll have to take you're medication soon." The helper said.

Selina stared wide eyed at them, before sniggering quietly, "Is that dude like, retarded or something?" she wondered.

"I'm Tuxedo Mask!!" the man spat again, "I don't need medication! I'm not even meant to be here! I'm sane! And I am too old for school!" he argued.

"It's alright, Darien." The helper hushed, "Here look, I got you a pretty sparkly pen to write with for today." He attempted to sidetrack the man now identified as Darien, showing him a shiny pen.

"I don't want a dam pen!" Darien yelled.

"Oh my god." Selina sighed, resting her head on her palm, "There's a psycho in my class, hooray." She said sarcastically. She glanced around at the other students in the room. They didn't look too bright, or sane, but Selina didn't care too much, she just wanted to check out if this Zoicite…thing…was girl or boy, and, hot or not.

Suddenly Selina snapped out of daydreaming, when a boy sat next to her. He had a bob hair cut, in which was a yellowy orange colour. He sat with a block of chocolate in his hand. He constantly glared at the wall at the front of the room, seeming as if he was pissed about something.

Selina blinked at him before laughing, "Hey, are you are a girl or a boy. I can't tell." She asked the boy, causing him to turn his glare at her.

"I'm a boy." He said coldly, "My name is Mello. And I WILL be better than Near!" he suddenly yelled, causing Selina to flinch.

"Jeez, settle down, you noodle." She hushed, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I don't care about you. I'm going to prove that I'm smarter than Near." Mello growled, before turning his glare back to the wall.

"That's…very nice…" Selina said, moving her chair a few inches away from him.

"Wow, that's the oddest looking person I've ever seen. He like, looks like a girl, but sounds like a man…I'm officially weirded out." Selina thought to herself.

Soon the teacher came into the classroom,

"Greetings my disadvantaged but youthful students!" the teacher greeted cheerfully, causing Selina's ears to prick at the familiar voice. Once she looked to the teacher, her face lit up.

"It's Gai Sensei!" she beamed, "But…I thought I had that Zoicite thing…oh well, it must be away sick today or something!" she said, answering herself.

"Alright class! Today we're going to be learning how to make friends!!" Gai announced, causing Selina to raise an eyebrow.

"Is this really part of art class?" she wondered, as there was a knock on the door.

Selina looked up and noticed a familiar man standing there, with a few sheets of paper in his hand.

"Oh my god are you serious!" she squirmed with excitement, "It's Chris Hansen from Dateline NBC!!" she held in her squeal. Chris Hansen was one of her personal hero's, especially after the show he did called 'To catch a Predator', where he'd catch Paedophiles. She also liked him because of his sexy voice, and his fatherly-like figure.

"This place is crawling with interesting people!" Selina drooled.

Gai zoomed to the door, greeting Chris Hansen, and wondering what he could do to help him.

"Hi. I'm just checking up on a few people around the school." Chris explained to Gai, looking around the classroom. He spotted someone who he was meaning to talk to, and entered the room.

"You sir." He addressed, "Darien, is it?" he asked.

Darien raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I've been informed that, you're at least, 20 years of age, am I correct?" Chris asked, receiving another nod from Darien.

"And I've also been informed that, you have a girlfriend…" Chris continued, "How old is this girlfriend?"

"Uh, 15…" Darien answered, wondering where this would lead.

"15…and you two…have a child together." Chris said, sounding a little hesitant, "Did you know there is a law against, getting involved in this sort of activity, with a minor?" he asked.

"Uhhh…" Darien gulped, "Yeah, but…"

"Yeah, but?" Chris repeated, "…I've got my eye on you." He said, before striding back to the classroom door.

Selina excitedly watched Chris Hansen thank Gai for his cooperation, "Oh he's gorgeous!" she dribbled.

Once Chris left the room, Gai went straight back to teaching the lesson.

"Alright, with that out of the way." He began again, "Back to learning how to make friends! Friends that will actually like you!" he beamed, giving everyone the thumbs up. Selina blinked at the odd topic for the class,

"That seems…rather odd." She tapped her chin, now noticing a few other students in the class that she didn't before. Misa was in there, along with this fat boy Selina had never seen before. He had the most disturbing hair style; it was orange, rather clown-like and bald in some parts.

Selina shuddered, "That is the most disgusting boy I have ever seen." She mumbled.

"Before I start teaching, I'll take down everyone's names, to see who's here!" Gai smiled, giving another thumbs up. He called a few names, and then got to the ugly fat boy,

"Jiroubou!" Gai called, causing the boy to raise his hand.

Selina shuddered again, "How disturbing. That's the worst name….dam he's ugly!" she gagged.

Gai had finished going through the list of names, and Selina noticed, strangely he did not call her name out. Maybe because she was only new? Or maybe because she was in the wrong class!

Suddenly there was another knock on the door. It was the man Selina had been following before. Selina smiled and squirmed in her seat, "Oh it's the sexy man!" she said quietly, "Maybe I'll catch his name!" she hoped.

Gai zoomed over to the door again, to see what the man wanted.

"Is this the Sex Education class?" the man grinned, his abnormally long tongue licking his lips as he glanced around at students in the class.

"No, this is the Special Education Class." Gai said, giving the thumbs up to the man.

Okay, yes, the man is Orochimaru, I'm sick of not saying his name, so now you know, I can say it LOL.

Orochimaru's face faltered, "You mean…this classroom is full of retarded children?" he asked, causing Gai to nod.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww!" Orochimaru shuddered, backing out of the class.

"Huh!?" Selina blinked, "Special Ed!?" she gasped. She immediately turned to Mello, and hesitated before speaking to him.

"Hey, Pudding." she whispered, "Is this class art?" she asked eagerly.

Mello glared at her as he took a bite of his chocolate block, "My name is Mello." He corrected, "And no. This is Special Ed." He said with an annoyed tone. Obviously he was still thinking about Near.

"GAHHH!" Selina almost screamed, "This is a nightmare! Imagine if Gai Sensei actually saw me sitting in here! He would think I'm deformed or something! I gotta get outa here!" she panicked, covering her face so no one would see her.

"I hope the sexy man didn't see me." She sighed, getting up from her chair. She did the only thing she thought would work. She opened her backpack and shoved her head into it, before speeding out of the classroom, tripping over a few desks and chairs on her way.

Gai and everyone eyed what they saw to be another retard, fleeing the classroom.

"Woah! Where did that mysterious bag woman come from?" Gai asked the class.

Everyone shrugged.

Back in Biology, Professor Oak was giving some boring lecture on plants or some shit, while Shira and Kaze were trying their best to stay still so Tracey could finish sketching them.

"Is this really necessary?" Kaze asked, getting fed up with being it the same position for so long.

"My arm is getting tired." Shira complained.

"Hold on I'm almost done." Tracey said. And with a few more strokes of his pencil, Tracey was finished the sketch. He turned it show Shira and Kaze, hoping they would like it.

"Wow, that's actually really good." Shira complimented, taking it from Tracey to get a better look.

Kaze frowned, "Yeah, it's alright." He shrugged, not wishing to give Tracey any words of kindness.

"This is so well done." Shira continued to compliment Tracey, causing Kaze to cringe "Do you sketch often?" she asked.

"Yeah, I sketch all the time!" Tracey smiled, "Would you like to see some of my sketches!?" he wondered.

Shira smirked at Kaze's annoyance, and continued to talk with Tracey, "Yeah sure." She agreed.

Tracey excitedly grabbed one of his sketch books out of no where, and handed it to Shira…much to Kaze's irritation.

Shira flicked through the sketches. They were mainly of Pokemon, until Shira flicked through to the back of his sketch book, where she happened to find some interesting sketches, of a blond girl. There seemed to be enough of her to be able to call Tracey obsessed.

"Uh, who's this?" Shira asked, showing the sketches back to Tracey.

Tracey blushed and immediately snatched the sketch book back from Shira, "Umm, it's just umm…a girl…" he said embarrassedly, hiding the sketchbook.

"You seem like you're in love with her, whoever she is." Shira teased.

Tracey gulped, "Uh, well…" he mumbled.

Kaze rolled his eyes, taking no interest in Tracey's sketches at all, "Is she some chick you stalk and sketch pictures of?" Kaze asked boredly, receiving a nudge in ribs from Shira.

"Kaze, don't be rude." She scolded.

"But it's probably true!" Kaze groaned, rubbing his rib.

"Well…she doesn't really know that I like her." Tracey blushed.

"Aww, that's cute." Shira smiled.

Kaze however frowned, "No it isn't." he said, receiving another nudge by Shira.

"Anyway, now that fiasco is over, we better start writing down what Professor Oak has written on the board." Kaze yawned, picking up his pen.

Tracey blinked at Shira and Kaze, rather shocked, "You haven't written down his notes!?" he questioned, "Were you guys even listening?"

"How could we?" Kaze frowned, "You were busy sketching us, not letting us move!" he snapped.

"But even I wrote down all the notes, and listened to every word he said, and I was the one sketching you guys." Tracey said, lifting his notes to show Kaze and Shira.

"Did you really!?" Shira asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and I thought you both would have done the same." Tracey said, rather disappointed. Probably because he was a nerd when it came to Professor Oak LOL.

"Oh my god!" Kaze cringed, "It was your fault we didn't get it written down already! Not all of us can multitask!" he growled.

"Kaze, it's no use fighting over it. We'll just copy it down now." Shira said, breaking up what would have been a fight. A fight in which Kaze would be fighting, and most likely Tracey wouldn't understand LOL.

**Okay that's the end of this chapter, I hope you all liked it. And I am sorry for those of you who watch Sailor Moon in Jap!! I watch it in Jap too! But just in case people don't, I will be using English names _ and yes, I know I spelt Zoicite like it is in Jap, but that's just because it looks cooler LOL! In English it's like spelt Zoisite or something? Anyway, Please reviewwww if you liked the chapter! Because I wont have any motivation to post more if I don't have many reviews! Thank you again everyone who reviewed the last chapter!! I love you!! xD 3 !!**


	13. The Real Art Class

**This is the next chapter :D sorry it took a while, some of the people who reviewed, didn't review the last chapter. I was considering not putting up another chapter, but I thought I shouldn't be mean to the good people who actually do review. So I hope you like this chapter :D sorry if its short, I have another chapter ready to put up, but I'd like everyone to comment on this one first. Thank you everyone :D enjoy! **

Back on the first floor, Selina had taken her bag off of her head one well away from the classroom, and began to search for her real classroom, A – 13.

"I can't believe this. I was sure that was the right classroom! It even had the number 13 on it and everything!" she complained to herself as she struggled to pull her timetable from her pocket. Once she finally pulled it from her pocket, she opened it and looked at the room she was meant to go to,

"A-13…" she read out aloud, "But wasn't that…ohhh, that was B-13!" she laughed suddenly realising how much of an idiot she was. She crumpled her timetable back into her pocket, and began looking at the room doors for A-13.

"Hmm…B-1…" Selina read out, "B-2…" she mumbled, until she realised something that she thought was extremely hilarious.

"AHAHAHAH!!" she laughed, "I just said B-1 and B-2!! Ohh, the good old bananas in pyjamas!!" she continued to laugh, until she noticed a random student looking at her strange. The student clearly thought she was an idiot, talking to herself, and even worse, laughing at something she had said to herself.

Selina buttoned her lips, and pretended nothing happened, as she continued to walk along the rooms. She finally reached the A section at least, and searched for room number 13.

"Finally I'm in the right section!" Selina smiled, "Oh god I would cry if I ended up in Special Ed again." she said, just as she found room A-13.

She let out a sigh of relief, and pushed open the door of her class. She immediately noticed there was no teacher sitting at the desk, but the class was full, going about their business.

"Gosh, what is it with the class being here, but no teacher?" Selina mumbled to herself, as she gently shut the door behind her. She looked around to the students, to see if she recognised anyone, and to make sure the two homosexual inbred wonders weren't apart of her class. Fortunately, they weren't. But Selina did eye the boy she had met at lunch.

"Oh that Sai kid!" Selina began to drool, "I'd so give him a fair go." She sniggered, drifting over to him.

Sai was contently standing, and painting a random picture on a canvas. But Selina didn't take to much notice of his painting; she was more focussed on getting close to the boy's bare skin.

"Hiya!" Selina beamed at Sai, "You're that Sai guy, right?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

Sai turned to her and nodded, "And you're that Selina girl, right?" Sai practically copied her way of greeting. Selina blinked at him before smiling,

"Yep!" she cheered, "So since I'm a loner, I'm gonna chill with you." She said, pulling up a chair to sit on.

"Ok." Sai plainly smiled, before continuing his painting.

Selina stared at Sai's body from behind, carefully scanning him up and down while she had a froglike smile across her face, and her tongue hanging from her mouth.

"So," Selina began a conversation, still gawking over Sai's body, "I like you're outfit." She complimented.

Sai turned to her, and noticed Selina's face expression quickly changed to normal the moment he laid eyes on her, "Thank you." He said.

"Do the teachers really let people get around with clothes that show your stomach?" Selina asked, hoping she could parade around with revealing clothes when she chases her 'hotties'.

Sai shrugged, "No one has ever said anything to me about it." He said, continuing his painting.

Finally Selina's curiosity got the better of her, and she had to take a look at what Sai was painting. She leaned to the side, to take a peek, and didn't see quite what she was expecting to.

Sai wasn't in fact painting just any random picture, he was painting naked girl.

"Uh…" Selina gulped, "Interesting picture you're painting….very artistic I suppose." She mumbled, causing Sai to turn to her again.

"Thank you." He said, taking that as a compliment.

"Pfft, artistic!" a voice scoffed, "More like porn, if you ask me!"

Selina turned immediately at hearing that statement and noticed the voice belonged to Ino.

"Ino!" Selina gasped, "What on earth? I never knew you had this class." She said, finally relieved there was someone to lighten the awkward environment between her and Sai.

"Oh it's you Selina!" Ino flicked her hand, "Finally someone decent around here." She laughed, until she remembered Selina wasn't at all decent, especially if she thought Lee was good looking.

"Or…maybe not." Ino mumbled to herself.

"Anyway!" she moved on, "Don't mind Sai's paintings. They're always porn." She chatted. Sai turned to Ino,

"It's not porn." He said plainly.

"Whatever you say Sai," Ino said, rolling her eyes, "You're always drawing porn! Your last painting was porn! And now you're drawing it again!" she argued, pointing to a painting, hanging on the wall.

Selina looked over to it, and saw it happened to be a naked boy.

"Gah!" Selina grinned, "That really is interesting!" she sniggered, staring at the picture.

"It's not porn." Sai said again, "It's the human body." He explained, but it didn't satisfy Ino.

"Pfft!" Ino scoffed again, "That's just your excuse to research porn on the computers to get pictures to paint." She said.

"Hmm, out of curiosity," Selina wondered, "Why is Sai's boy painting hanging directly above the teacher's desk?"

Ino shivered slightly, "That's because whatever the teacher is, it likes men." She said, causing Selina to smile.

"Oh that's right! Tenten explained to me that you had no idea what sex the teacher is!" Selina laughed, causing Ino to shiver again.

"It's a very serious problem. I don't know whether or not to get freaked out when it comes near me or not. It could be a pervert!" Ino complained.

"I don't think it's a human." Sai said in contribution.

"Pfft, whatever Sai," Ino waved her hand at him, "How can something look like a human, but not be a human! It's clearly a transvestite!" she announced, as if her theory was official.

Selina laughed, "Well I haven't seen it yet, but I'm sure my Hot-Man-'O'Nomitron Detector will pick up whether or not it's female or male…or both…or none!" she explained.

"Well," Ino said, "It's sure to be back in the room soon. So you'll have your chance to figure it out."

Selina sat alert in her chair, her eyes drifting back and forth between the Sai's male painting, Sai's body from behind, and the room door, waiting for the teacher.

While they were waiting for the teacher to return, Ino was painting a picture too; however, her painting was of herself, which she believed to be art.

They waited for quite a while, and soon the teacher came in the room.

Selina straightened herself up and snapped to attention, catching the first glimpse of the art teacher. Selina blinked for a few moments, and didn't know whether to sound the alert that it was a male or not.

Ino glanced to Zoicite, then to Selina, "So? What do you reckon?" she wondered.

"Uhh." Selina choked, "Well…….."

"See, I told you that you that it's a transvestite!" Ino said.

Selina watched Zoicite for a few more moments, before forming a large grin across her face, "Oh, I don't care what it is! Whatever it is, it's gorgeous!!" she cried, allowing drool to seep from her mouth.

Ino's jaw dropped, "Are you serious!?" she gasped, "That thing could be a man with a vajay, or a woman with a penis!!!"

Selina only gave a daydreamed laugh, and rested her chin in her hands as she gawked at Zoicite.

"Oh god, I thought it was bad enough you thought Lee was good looking, but this just tops it!" Ino shuddered.

"Oh, I totally forgot!" Selina suddenly piped up, "I mustn't be rude, now must I? I must go introduce myself, and notify the teacher that I'm new in the class!" she sniggered, jumping up from her chair.

Ino gave a very hesitant face, as she watched Selina prance off to the front of the classroom, almost tripping over an easel on the way.

"That is…so disturbing." Ino shivered, causing Sai to glance at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"Our teacher is like, an it! And Selina likes it!" Ino gossiped.

"…so?" Sai wondered.

"So!?" Ino almost spat, "It's icky! And you know who else she likes!? She likes Lee! She thinks he's hot!"

Sai still didn't seem to catch on to what Ino was on about,

"Okay." He said, wondering whether or not that was the answer he was supposed to give.

Ino frowned before sighing, "Never mind." She said.

Selina made it to the front of the classroom, where she excitedly stood next to Zoicite's desk, waiting for him/her to notice.

After a few moments, Zoicite finally glanced to Selina, wondering what she wanted.

"Uhh," Selina quickly thought of what to say, "My name is Selina, I'm new in the class!" she smiled.

"Oh, right." Zoicite said boredly before yawning, "Take a seat, and…paint a picture…or something…"

Selina smiled more at the subtle man/woman voice Zoicite had, and wished to hear more of it.

"What would you like me to paint a picture of?" she questioned eagerly.

"Umm…anything…whatever you humans like." Zoicite shrugged, waving her hand as if to tell Selina to leave and begin painting.

"Yes Sir! I mean, Mam! I mean…teacher!" Selina beamed, quickly returning to Ino and Sai to get started on a random painting.

Ino noticed Selina's overly happy smile, and thought she would ask what Zoicite said to her.

"So what did Zoicite Sensei say?" Ino wondered, causing Selina to giggle.

"It told to me to paint a picture!" Selina said excitedly.

"Yeah, we're always painting pictures." Ino sighed, "There's a spare easel and canvas over there, so you can start since you're so eager." She said, pointing to an easel and canvas.

Selina immediately put them together, and moved it closer to Ino and Sai.

Although, it took her quite a while to take any action over the canvas, for she didn't know what she should paint.

"Hmm." She thought aloud, "What should I paint?"

Sai turned to her, "Why not paint the human body as I am?" he suggested, causing Selina to blush.

"No Sai!" Ino snapped, "No one wants to paint porn like you!"

"It's not porn." Sai said plainly as he did before.

"Whatever! Next you'll be drawing a man AND a woman, together!" Ino frowned, causing Sai to simply shake his head at her, and continue with his painting.

"It would be interesting to paint someone nude…but I think I would laugh throughout painting it." Selina giggled at the thought.

"Well, maybe you should try drawing yourself?" Ino suggested, "Or better yet, I could be your model, and you could draw me!" Ino smiled, flicking her hair.

"Hmm," Selina hesitated, "As much as I'd like to draw you…I actually just got an idea in my head already!" she lied, quickly trying to think of something to paint before Ino questioned what it is.  
"Oh?" Ino blinked, "And what's that?"

Selina gulped, "Umm…." She mumbled, "I just got this idea, but I'm not sure if I will actually use it though." She stalled.

"Well that's okay, spill." Ino said, waiting for Selina's answer.

"I planned to paint……." Selina said slowly, "Umm….me….and………Lee!" she quickly spat out.

Ino leaned back slightly, "You're going to paint you…and Lee!?" she asked.

Selina nodded, "Yes!" she said.

"Urghh." Ino groaned, "Well, I suppose if you really want to…" she said.

Selina sniggered to herself, thinking about how brilliant she was; well at least she thought she was anyhow.

Selina began painting, and once she turned to grab more paint, she saw a few metres away there was a girl. The girl had shortish white coloured hair, and was painting a picture of a man.

"Who is that?" Selina asked Ino.

Ino looked to where Selina was looking, "That's Canaan." She said, "She's pretty solitary. She usually spends her time around this one girl called Maria. And apparently she's enemies with this Alphard chick." She explained, as if she knew everything about everyone.

"Alphard?" Selina blinked, "Hey, that's the girl from my dorm room!" she said.

"Oh yeah, Tenten shares a room with her." Ino said, "And…I never knew you were sharing a room with Tenten?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't she mention it at lunch?" Selina wondered tapping her chin.

"I don't remember." Ino shrugged.

"Neither do I." Selina laughed, continuing her painting, but in the corner of her eye she watched this Canaan girl carefully.

Time passed in the classroom, and Selina's painting was slowly turning from blobs of paint to actual figures.

Ino glanced at Selina's painting to see how it was coming along, until she noticed one other figure in it, when there was only meant to be two.

"Who's the third person?" Ino asked.

"Oh, it's going to be MJ," Selina smiled, "I couldn't help it, he has to go in!" she laughed triumphantly.

"Oh I see…you're one of those girls who think he's hot?" Ino wondered, not particularly thinking Michael Jackson was the sexiest of men.

"Oh my god, YES!" Selina squirmed, "Speaking of which! Since he offered for me to go see him sometime, I am going to see him after school! And stay up alllllll night with him!" she beamed, causing Ino to blink at her.

"If the teachers let you stay out that late. There is curfew ya know." Ino mentioned.

"They really have curfew here?" Selina wondered, "What time!?"

"About 10." Ino said.

Selina let out a loud groan, "But! That's so early!" she sighed.

"It's not like that's the time we all go to bed. We just have to be in our dorms at that time. No one ever actually goes to bed straight on curfew." Ino explained, allowing Selina to sigh with relief.

"Well since MJ's a teacher!" she suddenly smiled, "He can pretend to be escorting me back to the girls' dorm, when really we'll be making out!" she giggled retardedly, making Ino a little creeped out.

Ino took one step away from Selina, "Are you serious!?" she questioned.

"Oh it will happen, you'll see!" Selina grinned.

Ino almost gagged, "I hope not!" she shivered, "He's like, 50!"

"51 to be precise!" Selina sniggered.

"That's even worse!" Ino frowned, "Next you'll be saying that Orochimaru is sexy." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Who's that?" Selina asked, "Speaking of sexy, I saw this guy, he must have been a teacher, and he had long straight black hair, and pale skin." She described.

Ino snapped to attention and stared at Selina, "Umm…was he wearing something like this?" she questioned, grabbing a pen and paper, quickly sketching Orochimaru's butt bow. Selina accepted the sketch, and glanced at it.

"Yeah!" Selina smiled, "That's what he was wearing!" she laughed, causing Ino to shudder.

"That's Orochimaru…"she frowned.

"Is it really!?" Selina questioned, "Finally I know his name!" she grinned.

Ino sighed, "What is it with you and older men?" She asked.

"They are so much sexier!" Selina giggled, "And plus, I didn't think he looked too old, how old is he?" she wondered.

"Like, 50 something!" Ino gagged.

Selina blinked, "Really!?" she gasped, "…how amusing." She then smiled, quickly painting again.

Ino watched her, and after a few moments, caught onto what she was doing. Selina was adding another figure to her painting, obviously Orochimaru.

"Are you kidding!?" Ino gasped, "You're adding him to your painting too!?"

Selina nodded excitedly, and continued with her painting.

"Oh boy." Ino sighed, "By the end of it, you're canvas will have every guy you think is hot on it."

**I hope you liked this chapter xD once you review, I will put the next one up. And to those people who don't bother to review, I am very upset with you **** but anyway, the next chapter is quite funny xD I hope you all still want to read. Once again thank you reviewers :D I love you! **


	14. Love and Swear Jars

**Okayyy here is the next chapter xD I hope you all like it! Oh and in response to AkatsukiGirl15, Deidara will be an art teacher, but of Kaze's art class xD and I will fit Sasori in there too :D But yes, thank you for reviewing, let me know what you think of this chapter everyone!**

After a while of Selina painting her "Hotties" and Kaze arguing with Tracey while being restrained by Shira, the bell rang, and the classes ended.

"Finally!" Selina stretched, "Lunch! I'm starving!"

Selina, Ino and Sai all left the art classroom together, and began heading to the cafeteria.

As Shira and Kaze exited their classroom, they met Tenten outside waiting for them, just in case they got lost on their way to the cafeteria.

"How was biology?" Tenten asked Shira and Kaze.

"Yeah it was alright." Shira said, smirking at Kaze's irritated face expression.

"Hey Kaze! Shira!" Tracey called from the classroom.

Kaze shuddered at his voice, and refused to turn and look at him.

To make up for Kaze's rudeness, Shira turned around to see Tracey instead.

"I'll see you guys later!" Tracey smiled, "See you at the dorm Kaze! And nice meeting you Shira!" he said before running off.

"Nice meeting you too!" Shira called.

Kaze cringed at the thought of seeing Tracey in the dorm, and hoped to god that he'd blow up on the way there.

Tenten blinked at Kaze's strange reaction, "I see you both met Tracey." She said.

Shira nodded, "Yep." She said.

"Unfortunately." Kaze added.

The three friends headed off to the cafeteria, where they would sit at the group with everyone else.

Once Tenten, Shira and Kaze arrived at the group table, they spotted quite a few people there already, including Selina sitting, smiling at Sasuke, who was unfortunately sitting across from her.

Since Sasuke was across from Selina, he was forced to just sit there and face her, glaring at her deliberate annoying smile.

Shira frowned at seeing Sasuke sitting at the table, and took a seat next to Selina, followed by Kaze who sat down beside her.

The table had Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Sai, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino, Temari and Kankuro.

Tenten sat down next to Kaze, and looked to Selina smiling at Sasuke, and to Shira who was glaring at him.

"Look Shira, our best friend Homo-Kun has joined us for lunch!" Selina grinned.

"Yes, I noticed." Shira glared at Sasuke, until the unfamiliar people around the table caught her eye.

"BAHAHA!" Naruto laughed, "Homo-Kun! That's right!" he cried, smacking Sasuke on the back.

Sasuke shot a glare at Naruto, as Kiba joined Naruto laughing.

Shira forgot about Sasuke for the moment, and focussed on the other students, one in particular caught her eye.

She leaned over to Tenten, "Who are these other people at the table?" she whispered.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you guys." Tenten said, getting everyone's attention, "This is, Shino," she began, making a hand gesture towards Shino.

Shira, Selina and Kaze all blinked at the odd looking boy, and just waved.

"This is Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara." Tenten said.

Kaze took notice of Temari first, thinking she looked rather cool, while Selina was focussed on Kankuro, thinking he was the most random and strange looking person she had ever seen, while Shira took notice of Gaara, and blushed slightly.

Tenten then made a hand gesture towards Kaze, Shira and Selina, "This is Kaze, Shira, and …Selina." She introduced.

"Hi," Kankuro greeted them, taking a slight interest in Selina's stare at him.

He gave a small smile at her, causing Selina's eyes to widen. She gulped, and broke the eye contact, and pretended she didn't see something that she thought to be disturbing.

Temari waved in greeting, while Gaara just sat quietly.

"They're new to the school." Tenten explained.

"Interesting." Kankuro said, watching Selina.

Selina glanced at him, then quickly looked away.

"Bleh, I'm hungry," Kaze groaned, "All that exercise in P.E digested my food from morning tea." He said.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Selina sighed.

"I'm hungry too, lets get something to eat then." Kankuro said, aiming that at Selina.

Selina looked at him again, and frowned, "I think I will…" she said, "Come on Kaze, Shira, and whoever else. Let's get some food!" she said quickly slapping Kaze and Shira on the back, enforcing company so she wouldn't have to get food by herself with Kankuro.

"Uh, you guys can go on ahead, I'll get food soon…" Shira said, wanting to stay at the table for as long as possible.

"Eh!?" Selina gasped, "But why!? I think you should come now!" she urged, but Shira was far too intrigued to care.

"Nah, later." She said, watching Gaara.

"Grr, well fine!" Selina said, raising her head high, "Me and Kaze will go get food! Right Kaze!?" she boasted.

"Alright," Kaze said, getting up from his chair.

"Yeah, I'll get some food too." Tenten said.

By the end of it, Selina, Kaze, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino and Kankuro went all together to get food, leaving Shira, Shino, Temari, Gaara, Sai and Sasuke at the table.

It was very awkward, seeing as Gaara wasn't the talking type, Sasuke thought he was too cool to talk, Sai just sat smiling, Temari didn't think anyone was interesting enough to talk to, Shino was thinking about bugs or something, and Shira just sat content with looking at Gaara.

Over at the food, the friends were picking out what they were going to eat. Selina desperately kept moving away from Kankuro, who seemed to be getting closer and closer to her.

"So Kaze!" Selina said loudly, putting her arm around Kaze, hoping Kankuro would disappear, "What are we having for lunch today?" she asked, causing Kaze to raise and eyebrow at her.

"Umm, I haven't decided yet, and why is your arm around me?" he wondered.

"Um, because!" Selina made up an excuse, "Because you're my buddy!" she laughed, eyeing Kankuro in the corner of her eye.

"Right…" Kaze mumbled, plucking Selina's arm off of him, "Go get your ramen or something." He said, walking over to Tenten and everyone else, leaving Selina by herself with Kankuro.

"No!" Selina cried, "Don't leave!" she begged, but Kaze had already walked away.

Unfortunately for Selina, the ramen she wanted happened to be right where she was standing, which meant she had to stay with Kankuro.

Selina gulped slightly, and began serving ramen into a bowl, ignoring Kankuro standing next to her.

"So you like ramen?" he asked.

"…Yes…" Selina said, trying to end the conversation, but Kankuro kept bringing up a new one.

"Well, since you're new to the school, I guess you haven't been shown around properly." Kankuro said.

"…No…not yet." Selina mumbled, hoping to god Kankuro wouldn't say what she thought he would say next.

"Well, if you haven't been shown around, I could show you around if you want." He offered, causing Selina to cringe.

"No thanks." She rejected, "Tenten is already going to do that later." She said, praying Kankuro would leave her alone now.

"Well I guess I could taggle along, if you'd like." Kankuro grinned, pinning the offer on her.

Selina hesitated to answer; she didn't know whether to be polite, or rude. But since she knew rude better than polite, she decided that's what she'd use.

"Nah, I'm sure Tenten can manage on her own." She shrugged, picking up her ramen and walking up in the line to reach everyone else.

Kankuro eagerly followed her, "I'm sure Tenten wouldn't mind me coming along with you guys. Plus we could get to know each other better." He pointed out, although it only made Selina feel worse.

"I'm not sure if that'd be such a good idea." She mumbled.

"And I can show my puppets." Kankuro offered, thinking he was doing a good job on tempting Selina to want to get to know him better.

"Puppets?" Selina raised and eyebrow.

"Yes, I have puppets!" Kankuro explained.

"…That's kinda creepy, I'm not sure if I wanna see what they're use for." Selina shuddered, quickening her pace to get to the others.

"They're cool!" Kankuro tried to convince, but Selina was still freaked out.

By the time Selina reached everyone, their plates were full, and they all began heading back to their table.

Selina was relieved to stand next to someone else other than Kankuro. Kankuro however wasn't too pleased.

They all made it back to the table, and began eating and talking amongst themselves.

Although, Shira seemed rather out of it, so Selina decided to talk to her,

"So Shira, when are you going to eat?" she asked, but received no response.

Shira was far too busy off in lala land about Gaara.

Selina frowned, "…Shira…" she tried, but was ignored again. Selina didn't like being ignored, so she decided to jab Shira in the ribs.

"Shira!" she glared, jabbing her.

Shira jumped, immediately snapping out of her daze, "Huh, what?" she wondered, looking to Selina, "Selina, that hurt!" she said.

"Good!" Selina glared, "You weren't paying attention to me!" she snapped.

"Oh, I didn't hear you." Shira said, wondering to herself how long she was out of reality for.

"I'm on to you." Selina said, making the 'I'm watching you' hand sign.

Shira gulped, then shrugged, "What are you on about?" she asked.

"Don't try hide things from me, I can see you blushing!" Selina said, "And I want to know why." She pried.

Shira gulped again and shook off her blush, "I am not." She protested, "The temperature must have risen." She lied.

"That sounds like an excuse I would use." Selina frowned, "So now I know you're lying."

"Pfft, it's the truth," Shira lied, "And if you're not going to believe me, I'm not going to talk to you." She said, quickly turning her attention from Selina, back to Gaara.

Selina glared at Shira, "How rude." She mumbled.

After a few moments, more members of the group turned up, that being Neji and Hinata.

Kaze was the first to notice, officially showering Neji in spit as he greeted him.

Neji frowned, before sitting at one end of the table, away from Kaze.

Hinata sat down the other, too shy to sit next to anyone.

"So," Selina stretched, before scooping up some ramen, "Homo-kun," she began, causing sniggers amongst Kiba and Naruto.

Sasuke just glared at her.

"Why aren't you eating?" Selina wondered, "Don't worry, it wont make a difference if you do eat or not. The inbred/homosexual gene makes you fat anyhow." She smiled, making Sasuke glare harder.

"If you don't shut the fuck up, I am going to seriously hurt you." Sasuke said, trying to be cool.

"Oh yeah?" Selina taunted, "How are you gonna do that? With your little electricity sparks?" she laughed.

Everyone at the table fell silent and watched the interesting battle.

Instead of snapping, Sasuke decided to remain calm, and explain in great detail what he planned to do to Selina, "No, actually," he began, "I'm gonna grab you, tie you up, rip your head off, and shit down your fucking throat!"

Selina's jaw dropped, as she began to squeal, "YUCK!!" she cried, "Inbred shit!"

Shira frowned at the conversation that had interrupted her thoughts, and then shuddered at the new thought of Sasuke and Selina that entered her mind,

"Sasuke." She frowned, "Your language is appalling, and so are your manners!" she scolded, but Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"What are you gonna do about it?" he asked, "Bitch." He added, sending Shira over the line. She fiddled for something in her bag for a moment, and once grabbing something, she shoved it right in front of Sasuke's face.

Sasuke looked at the object, which happened to be a glass jar.

"…What is that…?" he asked unimpressed with something being so close to him.

"It's a jar," Shira said simply, "A special jar. It's called the swear jar." She introduced, pushing it closer to Sasuke.

"Every time you swear or curse, you put a dollar of your money into it." Shira explained.

Sasuke leaned back and glared at the jar, "…so?"

"So," Shira repeated, "This special jar is going to be your friend for the next while, until you learn to stop swearing." She explained, tapping the jar.

"Tch. Whatever." Sasuke said, not planning to participate in such a thing.

Shira sniggered to herself, "So I do believe you said…" she thought for a moment, "…Five swears. I'm including shut up as a swear as well. So that will be five bucks thanks." She said, taking the lid off the jar, and eagerly shaking it for Sasuke's money.

"Haha!" Naruto laughed, "Sasuke has to pay money!" he teased.

"Pfft, I don't think so." Sasuke said, causing Shira to shake the jar more.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm not wasting my money on something so stupid. I'll do whatever I like, wench." Sasuke said snobbily.

Shira's eyes narrowed, "That's six dollars." She mumbled, "But oh well, if that's your choice, it can't be helped." She shrugged.

But just as Sasuke thought he had won the argument, he felt a great force collide with his head.

"OW!" he groaned, throwing his arms over his head.

It was obvious that the swear jar had smacked Sasuke over the head, and once Sasuke stopped groaning in pain, he planned to smack Shira back.

After a few moments he shook off the pain and shot a glare at Shira, "That's it!" he spat clenching his fist tightly, but once he saw what was in Shira's hands, he lost his train of thought.

Shira was holding his wallet, grabbing the six bucks he owed to the swear jar.

"Hey!" Sasuke growled, reaching over, snatching his wallet back from Shira.

Shira was content with the money, and slipped it into the swear jar.

"There we are." She smiled, "See, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Sasuke harshly glared at her, as everyone at the table was intrigued by this.

"Jeez, maybe you shouldn't swear anymore." Kiba said to Sasuke, but Sasuke was clearly not amused by the fact he was beaten.

"But Shira," Selina said, looking rather confused at Shira, "Why would you want homosexual inbred money?" she wondered.

"Well, look at it this way." Shira said, "It's definitely going to make me a good profit. I wont even have to get a job with this money making scheme." She explained.

"You only won this round because you caught me off guard," Sasuke snapped, "But next time, you won't be so lucky, wench."

WHACK!

Sasuke held his head in pain again. He forced his eyes open only to see Shira digging into his wallet again.

"Oii!!" he yelled, snatching it back off of her again. Shira smiled with the dollar in her hand, and added it to the jar.

"Hmm, seven dollars in a matter of five minutes," Shira tapped her chin, "This is quite a profit." She smiled, making Sasuke glare at her again.

"Careful, or I'll calculate every single swear you've said today," Shira warned, "And that will be enough to make me rich."

"So," Tenten began, getting the attention off Sasuke, since it's ALWAYS on him, "I haven't introduced you guys to Hinata." She said to Selina, Shira and Kaze.

Kaze didn't know which to focus on, Neji or Hinata. He clearly wanted both LOL.

"Uh, that's Hinata," Tenten introduced, pointing to Hinata, "And Hinata, this is Shira, Kaze, and …Selina." She said.

Hinata gave a shy wave, while Shira and Selina waved back, but Kaze's wave ended up turning into a spastic arm wave instead.

Everyone sat and continued to eat, chatting amongst themselves. Although Selina's attention was divided between worrying about Kankuro giving her looks, and smiling irritatingly at Sasuke.

Shira was letting her mind drift off back to Gaara, while glaring at Sasuke every now and then.

Kaze was busy gawking the entire time between one end of the table to Neji, and the other to Hinata.

"Two hotties at one table," he mumbled to himself, "It's an overload!"

"Wait no, three hotties at one table!" he corrected, including himself in the 'hot' range.

**Alright end of the chapter lol! I hope it made you laugh! I write for laughs xD Don't we all just love taking Sasuke's money LOL. Please review, tell me what you think :D thank you! Love! **


	15. Ideas Can Lead To Embarrassment

**OH MY GOD! I HAVENT UPDATED IN SOOO LONG! I am so sorry everyone D: ! I hope you still wish to read this! I got totally sidetracked with all these other things! However, I have been working on this again recently! And now I have a nice longggg chapter for you to make up for your patience! I'm sorrryyy! I am also still working on more of this as we speak LOL, so the next chapter after this wont be too far away! Thankyou if you are still going to read this! I shall be able to tell by your reviews to see if you all are still interested! Please review if you are in fact still interested, and wish me to continue putting more up! Please don't just sit there and read it but not bother to review, because then I won't know if u like it and want more! Okay! Here we go! Enjoy! **

"Hey Tenten, weren't you meant to be showing us around the school?" Kaze wondered, once he dragged his attention away from Neji and Hinata.

Selina shot a devastated look to Kaze, then quickly glanced to Kankuro. She hoped Kankuro didn't hear that, or he would be most definitely tagging along with them. Unfortunately for Selina, Kankuro did happen to hear what Kaze had said.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Tenten said, "Well if you're finished eating we can go now."

Selina let out a loud gasp, "Uh, I'm not sure that'd be a good idea right now guys!" she said quickly, trying to put the idea from Tenten's head.

"Why not?" Shira asked curiously.

"Because umm…." Selina desperately tried to think of excuses, "Because I haven't finished eating yet! And I'm pretty slow!" she explained, as she tried to hide the fact that her ramen bowl was empty.

Shira raised an eyebrow at her, "But your bowl is empty…" she said, causing Selina to glance down at her bowl, acting surprised.

"Oh, so it is!" Selina smiled nervously, "Umm, well, another reason is, Shira, you haven't even gotten anything to eat yet!" she covered up, using another excuse.

"True, but I'm not really hungry." Shira responded to that excuse of Selina's.

Selina cringed, "But!" she protested,

"Clearly, there is no reason why we can't be shown around the school right now, so come on lets go." Kaze announced, already getting up from the seat.

"But!" Selina continued.

"Come on Selina." Shira said, "We might randomly bump into Lee on the way." She encouraged, making Selina shoot up from her chair.

"Well, that's different!" she beamed, until she saw Kankuro in the corner of her eye stand up as well.

"You don't mind if a come along with you guys, do you Tenten?" he asked, causing Selina to grind her teeth together. The next thing she hoped for was Tenten to reject letting him come along, but there wasn't much of a chance of that happening.

Tenten glanced at Kankuro, "No, that's alright, we don't mind." She answered.

Selina let out a sigh, "Speak for yourself." She muttered.

The students all happily left the cafeteria, to tour the school, except Selina, who wasn't at all looking forward to a creepy puppet boy hitting on her.

Time passed by, the bell had gone, and Selina had thanked the lord it did so. She was thinking she would finally be relieved of the strange boy, and was now waiting outside her next classroom with Shira, Kaze and Tenten.

"This is our classroom." Tenten announced.

Shira looked down to the timetable in her hand, "CIT, with Kabuto Sensei." She read, "Well, you'll be able to meet that teacher you wanted to Selina." She pointed out.

Selina would have been overjoyed, but the fact that Kankuro was still standing creepily behind her, didn't thrill her at all.

She finally decided to turn to him, and ask why exactly he was still with them, "Umm, don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked rudely, receiving a head shake from Kankuro. Selina looked slightly worried now, as Tenten overheard the question, and decided to fill her in.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention," she said, clearing her throat, "A lot of our friends are in this class all together." She explained, causing Selina to suddenly wish she had never been born.

"Are you serious." She asked, hoping Tenten was strangely kidding around, but as Selina could tell by Tenten's straight face, she clearly wasn't.

"Oh, who else in the class?" Kaze wondered.

Tenten thought for a moment, there was a lot of people, and she wasn't sure if she could name them all off the top of her head, "Umm, other than us, there's…Naruto, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru," she began, "Gaara, Lee," she continued, causing both Selina and Shira to snap to attention.

"Lee!" Selina beamed.

"And Gaara?" Shira almost beamed along with Selina, but restrained herself from causing a strange look from Tenten.

"Yes," Tenten giggled, "And umm…oh yeah…Sasuke and Light are in the class too." She thought she might add, just to prepare for yet another eventful lesson.

"Muahahaha!" Selina laughed evilly, "Oh how I cant wait!" she grinned, until she noticed Kankuro had moved from behind her, to beside her. Her grin disappeared almost in an instant, as she thought of how she could actually wait for the class to begin; now she knew who else was going to be in it.

"Also, Ryuuzaki is in the class too." Tenten added, causing Selina to beam again.

"Wait!" she gasped, "This is terrible! Two hotties in one class! Who will I pay attention to!" she breathed, sounding absolutely devastated.

"Two hotties?" Kankuro wondered, "And who might they be?" he asked in a very disturbing tone of voice, as he leaned a little closer to Selina.

Selina gulped and shuddered, as she couldn't help but step once to the right to avoid feeling Kankuro's breath on her.

"Obviously," she decided to answer Kankuro's question, "Lee and Ryuuzaki! I don't find anyone else the least bit attractive! Especially people who play with toys in substitution for real people!" she snapped, hoping Kankuro would understand and get the idea to leave her alone.

Kankuro however, didn't seem to get the hint, and just continued to smile at Selina, causing much misfortune for her.

"So is there anyone else in the class, Tenten?" Kaze wondered, hoping she forgot to mention either Neji or Hinata. But, unfortunately for Kaze, neither of them where in the class.

"Uh, no, I'm pretty sure that's it." Tenten said.

"Dam." Kaze muttered.

After a few minutes, many different students arrived, along with the friends from the group, who seemed to be the most loudest through the building. Mainly it was Naruto and Ino, raving on about some crap no one seemed interested in. Selina, Shira and Kaze noticed the familiar group they were just sitting with that lunch, except there seemed to be an extension to the group.

"Gah!" Selina gasped, "Lee is with them!" she cried, zooming behind Shira.

Shira frowned, "What is your problem? You've already been introduced to him, it's meant to get easier from now on!" she said, moving aside.

"Yes! But it still makes me nervous as all hell!" Selina exclaimed, moving behind Tenten now.

Shira rolled her eyes, "Well it won't be as bad if you just act normal for once in your life. If you keep hiding and acting weird when he's around, he's gonna think you don't like him!"

Selina suddenly smiled, "That's what Tenten's for! She's meant to get Lee alone, and talk to him about me!" she giggled, causing both Shira and Kaze to roll their eyes.

"Wouldn't it be better if you actually talk to him yourself and get to know him a little better, so when Tenten does talk to him about you, he'll have something to respond to." Kaze explained, making Selina blink.

"You're right!" Selina gasped before hitting her forehead with her hand, "But it's so hard! How can I talk to him when I would have absolutely nothing to say! And I -" she began to complain and whine until she heard a very loud greeting from next to her.

"I am pleased to see you all again!" Lee cried, causing Selina to immediately jump and gasp.

Lee blinked at her, slightly confused by her reaction, while Selina stood stationary, all tensed up, too afraid to move.

"Uh." Lee tilted his head curiously, "I am sorry. Did I startle you?" he wondered. But the fact that Lee was noticing and talking to Selina didn't put her at ease at all.

She didn't know what to say, and even if she did, her jaw seemed to be locked in place.

"Selina…" Shira whispered in her ear, poking her in the side.

Selina forced her jaw to unlock, from the fear of stuffing up in front of Lee. She gulped and took a deep breath, as she slowly turned to face the still puzzled boy.

In a matter of a split second, Selina thought which would be better, to say she wasn't startled, or to say she was. To say she wasn't might put Lee at ease, but could also confuse him by her reaction if she wasn't startled, and if she said she was startled, he might apologize again and be cautious around her. Either way it would turn out bad, she thought. But, lying wasn't a good way to start anything off, so she decided to simply tell the truth.

"Y-yes, a little." She finally managed to say, trying to keep a strange sickly sweet girly voice under control when talking to him.

"I am very sorry. I did not mean to frighten you." Lee apologized again.

"Uh no it's okay, you don't need to apologize!" Selina waved her hands, hoping the words exiting her mouth sounded okay, "You can surprise me anytime you like, I really don't mind!" she smiled, now receiving confused looks from not only Lee, but from Shira, Kaze, and Tenten as well.

"Of course, unless you mind, in which case I would mind as well, but if you don't mind, I don't mind, so it's all settled then!" Selina raved on, only causing more confusion for Lee, and causing embarrassment for Kaze, Shira and Tenten.

Lee blinked again, "I am not sure I understand." He said honestly.

"Uhh." Selina blushed nervously.

Tenten thought she should come to Selina's rescue, and bring up a different conversation, that might help her along a bit with Lee, "Uh, you know Lee," she began, catching Lee's attention, "I heard Selina here was pretty good with CIT work, so maybe instead of either bothering Kabuto Sensei, or accidentally breaking the keyboard, how about you ask Selina for some help, I'm sure she could help you." She explained, causing Selina to gulp and become more nervous.

Lee turned to Selina, "You are good at CIT work?" he asked.

"Uh, well, yeah, sorta." Selina answered nervously.

"Do you mind if I ask you for help?" Lee wondered. Selina blushed more and gulped again before answering,

"That's okay, I don't mind." She said, causing Lee to smile happily at her. Selina feared she would faint, but eagerly she returned a smile to him.

Unfortunately this moment didn't last for too long, considering Kankuro decided to break it, and begin talking to Selina.

"Well you know, I've been having problems with this CIT work too," he mentioned. Although, Selina didn't know whether or not it was the truth or a lie, but she guessed as much it was a lie, just to get in with her.

"You wouldn't mind helping me out as well, would you?" Kankuro questioned, hoping to receive the same answer Lee did.

Selina's eyes narrowed, as she turned to face him, "As a matter of fact, I do mind." She hissed. But, little did she know, Lee was still focussed on her.

"Why is that?" Lee asked, wondering why Selina would agree to helping him, and yet disagree to Kankuro.

"Uh!" Selina gulped. She didn't want to seem rude in front of Lee, so she had to change her response as quick as possible,

"Ahahaha!" she let out a fake laugh, "I was only kidding! Of course I don't mind helping _anyone_ who asks!" she lied, although, it caused Lee to smile again.

Lee's smile filled Selina's insides with butterflies, but as soon as she saw Kankuro smiling along as well, her butterflies seemed to wither and die.

It wasn't long until the entire class arrived to the classroom, including L and Light together.

"Hey Ryuuzaki!" Selina beamed, "Hey Inbred boy!" she deliberately greeted her favourite target, apart from Sasuke, who she didn't even seem to notice.

Light rolled his eyes and ignored her, while L gave a simple wave to Selina, Shira and Kaze. They all waved back just as the door of the classroom swung open.

"Okay, everyone inside and take your seats." Kabuto said, straitening his glasses.

"EEEEEEE!" Selina squealed, "Another hottie!"

Shira and Kaze sighed together.

"Well, on the bright side," Kaze said to Shira, "At least he is young."

Shira shrugged, "Yeah. But that still doesn't change the fact that he's a teacher."

The class began to forward into the classroom, and take their seats, if they knew exactly where they had to sit.

"Kabuto Sensei makes everyone sit in seating order. So you'll have to talk to him and see where you will be sitting." Tenten whispered to Shira, Selina and Kaze.

Selina gasped, "But!" she protested, "I'll be all alone!"

"Urghh, I hate seating plans." Shira groaned, "Some teachers back at our old school did the same thing."

"Well, you never know, we might be all put next to each other." Kaze pointed out, although Selina and Shira didn't seem too trusting of that statement.

"I don't think so." Shira sighed.

"Gahhh! This is going to be the worst!" Selina complained.

"Well we might at least get put next to someone we know. There's a spare seat next to Lee, maybe you'll get put there Selina." Kaze said, raising hopes for Selina.

Selina excitedly punched her fist into the air,

"YESSSSS!" she cheered, until hearing a voice from behind her.

"Well I'm happy you seem so thrilled to be in my class." Kabuto said, a hint of boredom in his voice.

Selina jumped slightly, "Uhhh!" she hesitated, "Yes, very thrilled!" she lied.

"You three must be the new students." Kabuto said, "Well, I'm your CIT teacher, you can call me Yakushi Sensei, or Kabuto Sensei." He practically introduced himself.

The three friends just stood, dumfounded of what to say to the teacher. He seemed somewhat strict, and easily irritated.

"You must be Shira Murcott?" he said, looking to Shira through his glasses.

Shira nodded in response, "Yes, sir." She said, causing Kabuto to move on.

"And you must be Kaze Marston?"

"Y-yes, sir." Kaze stuttered, copying what Shira said.

Kabuto immediately moved onto Selina, who was beginning to look more confident and casual as she gawked at him.

"And lastly, you must Selina Vendome." Kabuto said, causing Selina to have a serious look fall upon her face.

"Uh, no sir." She said as grave as she could, "There must be some mistake. My name is Selina Jackson." She corrected, trying to hold back her lips from curling.

Shira and Kaze both hoped their ears deceived them. Selina was not going to play and joke around with this teacher, was she?

"Selina!" Shira muttered.

"…What?" Kabuto raised an eyebrow in disbelief that the name on the list was incorrect.

"Well you see sir," Selina just couldn't help but smile widely, "Not many people know this, but, I got married to Michael Jackson last week!" she giggled, spinning a tone of rubbish at Kabuto.

Kabuto now knew Selina was lying, and he certainly wasn't going to let her off easy if she continued to be a fool to him.

"Don't be ridiculous Miss Vendome." He scolded.

"But sir!" Selina protested, "It's the truth! We're lovers!" she tried to convince, but all it made Kabuto want to do is block his ears.

"I have a seating plan for the class." Kabuto chose to ignore Selina and continue with what he needed to explain, "Miss Murcott I would like you to sit in the spare seat over there." He said, pointing to the empty seat between Sasuke and Tenten.

"Yes, sir." She accepted, and began to walk over to take a seat at the computer next to Tenten.

"Mr Marston, I would like you to sit next to Mr Uzumaki." Kabuto said.

"Woo I got a friend!" Naruto cheered.

"Be quiet Mr Uzumaki!" Kabuto scolded.

Kaze was grateful he wasn't going to be sitting next to a random, and he was only across the table from Shira so he could still talk to her. He quickly moved over there and took his seat in front of the computer before Kabuto would think about scolding him for being slow.

Kabuto now glanced down to Selina, "And you." He frowned, "Over between Kankuro and Mr Uchiha." He ordered. And yes, Kankuro doesn't seem to have a last name so I couldn't put it in LOL.

Selina almost died when she heard she was going to be next to the two people she hated the most. She wasn't even sure who she hated more now.

"But sir!" Selina cried, "I can't sit next to them! You don't understand! That puppet thing creeps me out! And me and Homo – Kun fight ALL the time!" she exclaimed, hoping Kabuto would reconsider his choice of place.

Kabuto glared at her, "This is your first day at this school is it not? How can you have such strong opinions of both boys?" he wondered, "Go sit down!" he ordered again, pointing over at the seat.

Selina flinched, and peered over to the spare place, seeing Sasuke glaring at her, (even more so now he already has to put up with Shira on one side of him), and Kankuro smirking.

She let out a large sigh, "Fine…I'll sit there…" she groaned, "But mark my words MJ is gonna hear about this!" she warned Kabuto.

"SIT DOWN!" Kabuto snapped, making Selina move a lot quicker to her seat.

Luckily, next to Sasuke was Shira, therefore she wasn't exactly far away from Kaze, or Shira. All the friends from their group in the class seemed to all be sharing a large table, so they weren't all far apart.

Selina hesitantly took her seat, and once she did, she could have sworn Kankuro shifted a little closer. She gulped and shrugged it off, and decided to ignore him, and focus all her attention on Sasuke.

"So, Homo-kun…" she smiled.

"NO TALKING WHILE I'M TALKING MISS VENDOME!" Kabuto yelled.

"Woah," Selina blinked, "I must be going deaf, I didn't even hear you."

This response only made Kabuto more irritated with her, as he ignored her again, and moved onto explaining what task the class had to do today.

Kaze wasn't worried in the slightest that he got to sit next to Naruto, although he didn't particularly like being on the end of the table. Across from Naruto was Tenten, and beside her on her right was Shira, and on her left was Neji, who was directly across from Kaze. Yes I know I didn't say Neji was in the class but I am too lazy to change it, so he's there now LOL.

Next to Shira was Sasuke, then Selina, then Kankuro was on the end of the table.

Across from Shira, on the other side of Naruto, was Gaara, then Shikamaru, then Lee, then Ino, then Sai.

Okay lets see if I've explained this right LOL! Kaze is across from Neji, Naruto is across from Tenten, Gaara is across from Shira, Shikamaru is across from Sasuke, Lee is across from Selina, Ino is across from Kankuro, and Sai is just next to Ino across from no one LOL. Okay that's settled, ~fades back to fanfic~

Shira didn't mind at all where she was seated, after all it was easy access to Sasuke's wallet for the swear jar, and it had an interesting view if she were to stare straight ahead of her, over her computer. Also she could seek help from Tenten if she got confused with a question. She now knew Kabuto wasn't a very pleasant teacher, and didn't seem like he'd take kindly to people asking questions.

Selina however did mind where she was seated. She didn't mind annoying Sasuke, or the fact that she could zone out and stare at Lee across from her, but the overruling fact that Kankuro was next to her, sure to flirt with her, made nothing about being in that seat worthwhile.

Kaze was very happy with his position now, since he found out Neji was in his view, and Naruto was next to him, so he would more than likely be able to have an interesting conversation when he gets bored.

The room remained silent, all except for Kabuto's voice. He was explaining the task they were set today. It was apart of their terms assignment, so they had to complete it.

Kaze and Shira were listening eagerly along with the rest of the class. No one dared to miss anything Kabuto said, except Selina. She was happily daydreaming as she usually did in every class. She didn't know whether to watch Lee concentrating on Kabuto, or to glance over to a different table of computers to see what L was up to. But after deciding between the two options, she decided to alternatively fix her eyes on Kabuto, to look as if she were listening, when really she was starring at his crotch.

"So that's all you have to work on today." Kabuto sighed, taking his seat at his desk at the front of the room, "So get moving."

All the students obeyed Kabuto's orders without question, and began to pull up word documents on their screens to get started on their assignment task.

Selina however didn't know what she was meant to do, so she planned to scab answers off of Shira, or better yet, Sasuke.

"So, Homo-kun," Selina held a whisper, "You're gonna do the task and then send it to me, right?" she asked, attempting to smile sweetly at him. But to Selina's misfortune, Sasuke simply scoffed at her.

"Hn."

Selina frowned, "Come on, you know you want to!" she continued to whisper.

"Hn, not a chance." Sasuke said quietly, holding a smug smile across his lips, as he began typing on his keyboard.

Selina held in a groan as she slumped in her chair, "After we were such good friends too." She sighed. She remained still, staring at the ceiling for a few moments, until she heard a low whisper from beside her.

"I can help you, if you want." Kankuro offered, still not failing to show a creepy smile towards Selina.

Selina slowly turned to head to look at him. Kankuro was the last person she wanted help from. She'd much prefer to sit and do nothing, and force Shira to send her the work later, than to even bear a conversation with the odd puppet boy.

"No thanks." Selina rejected, "I'll figure it out." She lied, slumping down further in her seat.

"Miss Vendome, why are you speaking when you are specifically meant to be working?" Kabuto asked, glaring across the room at Selina.

"Uh, I was helping myself think." Selina lied, allowing a large annoying smile to fall upon her face, which caused much irritation for Kabuto.

"Sit up straight in your chair as well." He added.

Just as Selina was about to be bothered to pull herself up, the classroom door swung open, making a loud bang against the wall. Although Selina, Shira and Kaze were the only students to look up from their computers to see what the commotion was. The class seemed immune to this disturbance, but that didn't halt the three friends' curiosity.

Another student belonging to the class walked through the doorway. He entered the room with a slight slouch in his walk, and his hands both tucked deep in the side pockets of his pants. Selina, Shira and Kaze all scanned over him; his hair was black and longish, hanging straight down on either side of his face. He wore a long sleeved shirt and long pants, both the same bluish colour, matching perfectly with the beanie-like hat he was wearing. The hat had a yellow symbol on the front of it, resembling a eye. His skin was dark, making noticeable the many gold face and ear piercings he had. Okay if you still don't know who it is, it's Yan, LOL, from Hellsing.

Neither Shira or Kaze wished to make eye contact with the intimidating student. Just by looking at him they felt a slight tinge of fear. However, Selina didn't feel fearful at all. She was warped in checking Yan out, thinking he was a sex bomb.

Shira and Kaze decided to follow everyone's example, and continue to work. After doing that, it seemed the only people still focussed on Yan were Selina and Kabuto. (I don't think Yan has a last name, so since he and his brother are called the Valentine brothers, I think it should be appropriate to use that LOL)

"Mr Valentine, you never cease to amaze me." Kabuto began, "You are 30 minutes late to class. Last week it was an hour, the week before that you didn't even turn up."

Yan gave a disrespectful grin, "Time fucking flies when you stop to take a piss, ehh?" he shrugged.

Kabuto ignored him and his language, "Quietly take your seat. I will speak to you after class." He said firmly.

"Whatever." Yan plainly said, moving to his seat, that was located a chair away from L.

Once that drama was over, Kaze leaned closer to Naruto so he could whisper to him without being caught by Kabuto.

"Who is that guy?" he asked.

"Err, just some wannabe cool guy!" Naruto complained, "Just like Sasuke! Except, not as bad as Sasuke!"

"Oh okay." Kaze responded, not really satisfied with Naruto's Sasuke corrupted answer.

On the other side of the table, Selina was leaning across Sasuke deliberately to annoy him, and also attempting to whisper to Shira.

"Psst! Shira!" she whispered, catching Shira's attention immediately.

"What?" Shira wondered.

"Isn't that guy really sexy?" Selina asked, and once she had, Sasuke began pushing her away from him.

"Cut it out Homo-kun!" Selina hissed, resisting his shoves while she waited for Shira's answer.

"Uh…no not really." Shira blinked.

Tenten, who was next to Shira, happened to overhear Selina's question, and glanced to her with a very worried look.

"You don't want to get mixed up with Yan, Selina." Tenten whispered along to Selina.

"Why not?" Selina whispered back down to Tenten, "I'd have his bad romance any day!" she smiled, until Sasuke began to push at her harder.

"Will you stop it!" Selina snapped at him.

"Well stop touching me!" Sasuke snapped back at her.

"I will touch you if I very well feel like it!" Selina argued with him.

"Hn. I knew you just wanted to touch me." Sasuke sneered, receiving a jab in the ribs from Selina.

"You are the last person I would want to touch! Contain your inbred, homo diseases just for a few moments!" Selina frowned, "Can't you see I am deep in conversation here? Jeez, when will you inbred people develop brains?"

"Oh that's it!" Sasuke cringed, grabbing Selina's arms tightly so she couldn't move.

With the amount of squirming and whispers coming from the table, Kabuto couldn't help but frown over in their direction.

"Miss Vendome…" Kabuto sighed, "What are you doing now?" he asked, placing his hand on his forehead.

Selina tugged herself free from Sasuke's loosened grip, and glanced back at Kabuto.

"It wasn't me! I was under attack!" Selina cried, leaning away from Sasuke.

"No one is under attack!" Kabuto snapped at her, "Now be quiet, or you'll be spending the rest of the lesson outside!" he scolded.

"But!" Selina protested; but the look on Kabuto's face quickly drove a hole in the argument, forcing her to hold her tongue, and glance back her computer screen.

Since Yan was so bored out of his wits, he turned to look at Selina, and didn't make any attempt to hush his voice when he spoke, "Don't take being sent outside as a punishment. It's the fucking best dam thing!" he said to Selina.

Selina was speechless, for she didn't think Yan would actually talk to her, and also the fact that he swore in his statement didn't exactly encourage her to want to reply to him.

"Mr Valentine, sit quietly!" Kabuto ordered. Yan raised his hands as if to say "okaaay", and turned around in chair back to facing his computer screen.

Selina took a deep breath and settled herself, trying to work off the blush she had from Yan. Sasuke looked at Selina briefly, before rolling his eyes.

"You are so lame." He said.

Selina returned a frown to him, "Don't start!" she warned.

Minutes passed by, and the class continued to work. Shira and Tenten were working on the task together so they didn't get stuck, and Kaze was trying to work on it with Naruto, but they weren't getting anywhere very fast.

Selina stared at her blank screen. Thoughts of actually doing the work entered her mind, but passed through. She wondered what she could do to keep herself entertained while time passed by. Then suddenly, it hit her.

"I'll use paint to cure my boredom!" Selina whispered to herself, quickly opening the paint program.

"What shall I draw in paint today…" she mumbled.

She then began to nudge Sasuke to help her think, "What can I draw in paint?" she asked him.

"Stop looking for reasons to touch me." Sasuke sighed.

"Oh as if!" Selina rolled her eyes, "OH! I know what I'll draw!" she suddenly beamed.

For the next 10 minutes or so, Selina was working hard on her picture, while the rest of the class were _still_ dedicated to working.

Selina wasn't much of a perfectionist, so it didn't take her long to finish her picture, and once she had finished it, she sat back proudly, looking over how identical it was to the real life form.

Sasuke glanced at her screen, but did not say a word. He was more or less disgusted and confused as to why Selina would even consider drawing such a thing.

"Isn't it grand?" Selina smiled, but Sasuke still refused to comment.

Unsatisfied with Sasuke's lack of talking, Selina decided to seek more opinions. She turned her screen slightly to the left, and whispered to Shira,

"Shira!" she called, "What do you think of my picture?"

Shira pulled her eyes away from her work, and fixed them upon the drawing Selina was boasting about.

"Selina!" she hissed, "What on earth!"

The picture Selina drew happened to be a perfect picture of Kabuto's crotch. She didn't seem to miss one crease or stitching on his pants.

"It's pro isn't it!" Selina said proudly, "Hey, Tenten, look at my picture." She whispered down the line, requesting more attention for her picture.

Tenten looked at Selina's screen and immediately blushed, "Selina…why?" she questioned.

"Because it's sexy." Selina giggled.

All this whispering and giggling commotion caught Kabuto's attention. And he guessed correctly where he thought it was coming from.

While Selina was happily giggling and showing off her picture around the table, Kabuto had had enough of Selina's interruptions, and decided to pay her a visit instead of scolding her from across the room.

He slowly and slyly approached her, without anyone even noticing. He planned to catch her completely off guard, to see what she was really getting up to.

No one noticed him, until he got a little closer, in which Tenten was the only one to realise he was on his way to scold Selina.

Tenten bit her lip, and hoped to god Selina would minimise the picture before Kabuto reached her. But, unfortunately, the picture still remained on Selina's screen, open and clear for all to see.

Once Kabuto arrived behind Selina's chair, naturally, his eyes scanned over her computer screen. And what Kabuto found, was nowhere near what he expected to find. His glasses slid down, and a light blush formed across his cheeks.

For once he was speechless. But nevertheless, he cleared his throat, capturing Selina's attention.

Selina tensed. She did not dare to turn around and face Kabuto. The lack of sound and movement coming from Selina made Kabuto aware he had her attention. He tried to find a way to handle the awkward situation as best as he could, and gripped the marker pen in his hand.

"This…" he managed to speak calmly as he circled around the picture with the tip of the pen lid, "Has no relevance to writing up test plans for Photoshop…"

Selina gulped and quickly thought of something to say, "Oh, but it does!" she said, making up a load of rubbish, "I was going to put this in Photoshop and colour it to test out if the program on these computers actually works!" she finally managed to look at Kabuto and force an innocent smile.

Kabuto straightened his glasses, and leaned down, placing his hand on Selina's computer mouse. He exited the picture, causing Selina to let out a gasp, as she had not saved it yet.

"But I didn't have it saved!" Selina complained.

Kabuto straightened himself up, "Well, you can tell _that_ to Mr Jackson." He said, now walking back to his desk.

Selina watched him leave, absolutely gob smacked at that remark, and also quite embarrassed Kabuto actually saw her drawing.

**LOL okay, that concludes the chapter! I have written about 3 pages so far on the next chapter, so if I keep at it I should have it up within the next few days. Please for the love of god review this chapter if u still want me to continue this! Even if its just a fewwww words! I need to know if there is a point in continuing posting up chapters! I am still upset with the people who just favourite it, and subscribe without reviewing! You can make me happy againnn, by reviewing! PLEASE! Okay, love love everyone! hope to hear from you!**


	16. Chatrooms

**Okay here is the next chapter! It would have been up much earlier, but I keep getting sidetracked! It's terrible! LOL! I was sidetracked with Toy Story for a while because went to see it at the movies 3 times :D LOVE IT! And then for the past few days, I have been sidetracked with Star Wars…Don't ask why. LOL. Isn't Darth Vader just sexy! LOL! Okay! On that note, here is the next chapter :D hope you like it! Review please! **

Selina watched him leave, absolutely gob smacked at that remark, and also quite embarrassed Kabuto actually saw her drawing.

"Oh man." She sighed, "That didn't go as I planned. I was hoping to keep that picture. I put in so much effort."

"Who cares about the drawing! You're lucky he actually took that calmly and didn't have a fit!" Shira snapped across Sasuke at Selina.

"Kabuto-Sensei has never been put up against something like that. Even I wasn't sure how he would react. I'm a little relieved he took it well." Tenten said.

Just as Selina was about to speak again, she saw a small box pop up in the corner of her computer screen.

_You have received 1 new email_

"Hey!" Selina smiled, "I just got an email!"

"Hopefully that will keep you occupied then." Shira said, going back to working on the assignment task.

Selina was intrigued with the email, and clicked on it. Once it loaded, she soon saw it was from Kaze.

"_Ha! Busted!" _it read.

Selina's interested smile soon transformed into a frown, as she immediately began to write one back.

"_How rude Kaze. This is just a minor setback, you'll see! I'll find a way to recover the picture!" _

Once Selina had sent the email back to Kaze, she felt a creepy feeling, as if someone were watching her.

"You have an email address?" Kankuro wondered. Selina could have sworn she felt him so close that he was breathing on her, which caused her to shudder dramatically.

"Yes…I do." She mumbled, hoping Kankuro wouldn't ask her for it. The last thing she wanted was Kankuro to be emailing her, it was bad enough he had to sit right next to her.

"Can I have it?" Kankuro asked.

Selina cringed, "No, I don't think so." She frowned.

"But why?" Kankuro asked, sounding a little devastated.

"Because the last thing I want is people like you, spamming me with emails that I do not have the patience to read. Especially in your case it would be about puppets or some rubbish!" Selina hissed at him.

After the argument between Selina and Kankuro fell dead, Selina got an immediate and somewhat crazy idea.

"Hey, Shira!" Selina whispered across and very unimpressed Sasuke.

"What now?" Shira wondered.

"How about, instead of whispering and getting into trouble, we go into a chatroom! And we can all talk there!" Selina beamed rather proud of her idea.

"Hmm." Shira considered the idea for a moment, "But there are so many freaks in chatrooms!" she complained.

"Pfft, I know one that not many people go into. Hold on I'll link you the website, then pass it on!" Selina whispered back to Shira again, earning a shove from Sasuke.

Selina frowned at him, "Look Homo-kun, we're all going in a chatroom, and personally I do not care if you participate or not, so you can sit here by your emo self, and cry over how you got done by your brother last night." She said, returning her focus to her computer screen to begin searching for the chatroom.

"Oh my god." Sasuke cringed, "You… are so… dead."

Although, Selina was only half paying attention to him, "Yeah, yeah," she waved her hand at him. While Sasuke was glaring immensely, Selina was typing away on her keyboard, and scrolling through sites to find one in particular. After a moment or two, Selina finally found the exact site she wanted. She quickly copied the link and pasted it into and email, ready to send to Shira.

Kankuro, as usual, was watching Selina, getting all sorts of ideas in his mind. Although Selina could hardly tell, for whenever she looked at the boy, she was under the impression absolutely nothing went through his head.

"So…you're sending that link to your friend Shira…so she can pass it along to everyone else?" Kankuro asked Selina, who shuddered at hearing his voice.

"Um, yes…not that that was hard to pick up on or anything, considering I practically said it aloud." Selina said, hoping Kankuro would stop speaking to her, it was ruining her concentration. Not that she had much anyway.

"Well…" Kankuro spoke again, "Since I'm not along the line, would you mind sending it to me?"

Selina sighed, "Yes I would mind. But if it will shut you up, then fine, I'll send it to you." She said, "Type your email in."

A seat away, Shira received the email, and passed it on to Tenten, and that left Tenten to try to convince Neji to go on the website and pass it over to Kaze.

Though Neji refused many times, Tenten's constant begging became quite annoying to him, so he had no other choice but to send the link to Kaze, with the help of Shira, as she had Kaze's email.

Kaze saw in the corner of his screen that he had one new email, and rolled his eyes at once.

"I'll bet anything, that this email is from Selina." Kaze said, causing Naruto to peek over to his screen.

"Would you bet me some ramen from the shop in the town?" he wondered.

"Alright, if it isn't Selina, I will buy you ramen." Kaze said, believing that he wouldn't have to spend a cent of money, because he was certain that the email would be from Selina. Naruto eagerly waited for Kaze's email to load, hoping he was in for some ramen. As the email loaded, both Kaze and Naruto's eyes shot to the sender's address, and what they read was clearly not Selina's email.

"YES!" Naruto cheered, jumping up from his chair, "I get my ramen!" he cried, beginning to jump up and down now with sheer excitement. Although, he seemed to be the only one jumping for joy; everyone else in the classroom were staring awkwardly at him.

Naruto failed to realise this, and continued to spasm with exhilaration. Kaze was devastated for the first part of realising he had lost the bet, but once he read the address properly, he found it was from Neji, and tried extremely hard not to join Naruto.

Kabuto however was not impressed with Naruto's disruption to the class, and waited patiently for him to settle down. But it seemed that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"…When you're quite finished Mr Uzumaki, we can discuss your detention." Kabuto frowned.

Naruto suddenly froze, "WHAT!" he cried.

"That's right. You can continue your fit in here tomorrow at 3.05pm." Kabuto said, returning his attention back to whatever he was doing before…writing something or some shit.

Naruto's jaw dropped, "HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" he yelled.

"If you continue to disrupt the class, Mr Uzumaki, I will add ten minutes on the ten you already have." Kabuto said, as he flicked through paper on his desk.

"BUT!" Naruto cried.

"SIT DOWN!" Kabuto ordered.

Naruto sighed, and took his seat again. Once the class returned to its usual state, Kaze sent the link for the chatroom to Naruto.

Naruto eyed the link in the email from Kaze, and tilted his head slightly, "What the heck is this thing for?" he asked aloud, causing Kabuto to glance up from his work with a frown.

"20 minutes detention, Mr Uzumaki." He said.

Naruto bit his lip and cringed, "Dammit." He muttered.

When Kabuto's attention was away from Naruto, Kaze leaned closer to Naruto and began whispering to him.

"It's a link to a chatroom. So we can all go in and talk without getting scolded by the teacher." He whispered.

After Naruto finally processed everything Kaze said, the plan finally clicked in his mind, "Wow! That's a great plan!" he whispered back, "Who came up with that?"

"I think it was Selina." Kaze continued to whisper.

"Oh! The crazy chick!" Naruto chuckled quietly, "Oh Homo-kun." He reminded himself, wiping a tear from his eye.

"So you need to pass on the link to uh, that guy." Kaze said, pointing to Gaara, who was next to Naruto.

"You mean Gaara?" Naruto wondered.

"Yes, I can never remember names." Kaze said, "Then get Gaara to pass it on to um…the guy Selina calls a pineapple."

Naruto then began to laugh at that statement, once again causing Kabuto to look up, and again earning him another ten minutes on his detention time.

"Half an hour now, Mr Uzumaki." Kabuto sighed, "It seems you have taken a liking to this room."

Naruto almost let out a loud and somewhat rude curse, but held it in for the sake of saving himself from yet another ten minutes.

"Man." He mumbled.

Kaze glanced to Kabuto to make sure he wasn't looking, then continued to whisper to Naruto, "So keep getting everyone to pass it along, so everyone can chat to each other."

Naruto then began to pass the link on to Gaara, and so on.

Pretty soon the entire class had the link to the chatroom, and now it was up to who actually decided to go in it or not. Quite a few people didn't exactly wish to be joining Naruto in detention, because that's exactly where they would end up if Kabuto caught them in a chatroom. Some took their chances, and some didn't.

Somewhere across the room, L and Light were sitting together, debating whether or not they will participate in the chatroom event.

"Are you going in this chatroom?" L asked Light, crouched up on the chair as usual.

"I don't think so." Light replied, "It was probably some idea that Selina came up with. Therefore we'll all most likely get caught out."

"You really don't like her. Why?" L pried into Light for clues.

Light gulped slightly, "Wouldn't you? If she claimed you were inbred and homosexual?" he returned a question back at L.

L stared at Light, before shaking his head slightly, "Over reacting as you do with her, leaves room to question if or not you actually have something to hide." He said, causing Light to gulp harder.

"18%" L mumbled.

While Kabuto seemed busy, many people decided to enter the chatroom, even just for a short while; it couldn't hurt.

Shira loaded the chatroom page, and the first thing she saw was a space, where she had to type in a username to use while in the chat. She stared at the blank space for a few moments, wondering what name she should use.

"What name are you going to use Tenten?" she whispered to Tenten, who had just loaded the chat page as well.

"I'm not really sure." Tenten said, "I might just use my actual name. I don't want to cause confusion for anyone."

Shira thought for a moment. She didn't exactly want anyone to know who she was, especially if there was a random stranger to enter the chatroom. She decided to remain a mystery, so therefore she began typing a name that suited that the most.

"A_Stranger." She typed, then clicked the button saying 'Enter'.

Selina was staring at the screen now. She had too many names she wanted to use, and couldn't decided on one.

"Homo-kun, what sounds better," Selina nudged Sasuke, "Tony-Abbott's-Woman, Oh-Dear-Lord-I-Wanna-Bang-Michael-Jackson, Melchan35, Jack-Nicholson's-Bitch, Lee's-Fangirl, or I-Hate-Inbred-Homosexuals?" she wondered, throwing a bunch of random usernames at Sasuke.

Sasuke however frowned at them, and especially the last one Selina said.

Selina sniggered, "I knew you wouldn't like the last one, Homo-kun." She smiled, "So anyway, which one?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Don't care." He said boredly.

Selina frowned at him, "Well show some enthusiasm!" she urged, "If I am going to have to sit next to you, and not to mention dance with you, then you might as well take an interest in helping me choose a username!"

Sasuke ignored Selina, and went on with doing his work, causing Selina to glare at him.

"I never thought homos were this rude!" she frowned, "I guess that's where the inbredness comes in." she added, hoping to get on Sasuke's nerves.

Sasuke shot a glare to Selina, "You know what username you should have?" he began, causing Selina to blink at him, "I-Am-A-Bitch." He said.

Selina held in a laugh, "Oh really?" she tapped her chin, "Who's bitch are you, Homo-kun?" she couldn't help but snigger.

Sasuke cringed, "You skank!" he hissed at her.

"Don't blame me! You're the one who said it!" Selina teased.

Very irritated, Sasuke glanced back to his computer screen, and noticed something in the corner of his eye. He looked to Shira, and noticed his wallet on the desk, and she was placing two dollars into the swear jar.

"Oii!" he snapped at her, snatching his wallet off the desk and shoving it back into his pocket.

"The choice was yours, and you chose to swear." Shira whispered, patting the swear jar. Sasuke glared at the jar.

"Fine Homo-kun, I guess I'll have to help myself choose a username!" Selina turned her nose up at him.

"I'll help you choose one." Kankuro chimed in from the other side of Selina.

"Urghh…" Selina sighed, "No thank you. I think I'll just stick to the username Selina." She said, even though she hadn't suggested her own name in the list of names she told Sasuke.

"I want everyone to know who I am!" Selina smiled.

"I could tell who you are, no matter what name you put." Kankuro said, once again giving Selina a disturbing smile.

"Umm…that is somewhat very scary…" Selina, shifting her chair to the left to try get away as far away from him as possible.

"Why are you moving closer to me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Selina.

"Because Homo-kun, if you didn't notice, I am trying to escape this freaky puppet guy. I know I'm putting my purity at risk by your deadly diseases, but that's the chance I'm going to take in order to escape a touch up by him." Selina explained, causing Sasuke to shake his head at her.

"Hn. Not even he would want to touch you." Sasuke scoffed, "Stop coming up with lame excuses. Just admit you want me, like every other girl." He said, making Selina stare wide-eyed at him.

"Oh. My. Dear. God." Selina said in a state of shock, "Ohh Homo-kun! Don't get your hopes _that_ high!" she laughed quietly so Kabuto didn't hear her.

"I wouldn't want you in a million years!" Selina continued to laugh, "And if I did, I would be very concerned for my children. I want them to inherit sexiness, not inbredness. Jeez, they might turn incest with each other or something, because clearly that's a tradition in _your_ family." She said.

Sasuke clenched his fists, "You are going to die." He growled.

"Hush, hush Homo-kun." Selina whispered, "You don't want to be joining Naruto in detention now do you?"

"You'll be the one joining the Dobe in detention!" Sasuke hissed back at Selina.

Selina yawned in Sasuke's face, and returned to her screen, where she began typing her name. She clicked enter, and waited for the room to load.

Over at Kaze's computer, he had decided on a username, knowing no one would be able to tell who he is, he thought he just might put something completely crazy, and yet, slightly amusing.

_**Neji's-secret-admirer**__ has entered the chatroom. _

Everyone who was online saw this, and became quite curious.

_**Tenten**__: Who is Neji's-secret-admirer? _

_**A-Stranger: **__Hmm…I could take a guess. _

_**The-Better-Hyuga: **__…_

_**Ramennnnnn!: **__Ewwwwww!_

_**Way-Prettier-Than-Sakura: **__Omg! We have to find out who it is! Check everyone's computer!_

After having read that, Kaze immediately signed out of the chatroom. He did not want Naruto peaking over to see what his username was. Then everyone would find out.

"What username are you using?" Naruto wondered, leaning over to Kaze's screen.

Kaze held in a sigh of relief, "I haven't signed in yet." he said.

It took about 20 seconds for Selina's computer to load the chat properly, and to Selina's surprise, a lot of people were already in there before her.

"Jeez, It must have been you distracting me Homo-kun!" Selina said, causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow at her. He hadn't a clue what she was talking about, but decided to ignore her randomness, as it wasn't something worth paying attention to.

Selina read through the names, looking to see if she could guess anyone.

"Don't know who that is." Selina mumbled, "Don't know that one…don't care who that one is."

This went on for a few moments, until Selina read Shira's name.

"AHHHHH!" she cried, "A stranger!"

Not only did the class fall silent, and an odd snigger was heard, but Kabuto did not like this drama from Selina at all. He frowned in her direction and straightened his glasses.

"Selina, what seems to be the problem _now_?" he questioned, still trying to ignore the inconvenience from her before.

"Uh…" Selina gulped, "I don't actually know." She said, hoping it wouldn't raise his suspicion to think she was up to anything.

"Well, if you can't keep quiet and focus on your work, then perhaps some time in detention tomorrow will make you." Kabuto said.

"Maybe!" Selina forced a smile.

This wasn't the reaction Kabuto was expecting, so he decided not to seemingly award her a detention just yet, "If you disrupt the class again, you will be joining Mr Uzumaki in detention tomorrow." He warned, giving Selina one final chance to shut her trap.

Selina gulped again, and focussed her attention back on her computer screen, noticing everyone seemed to be typing in the chat.

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__Ha! Busted again! _

_**Selina: **__I don't even need to ask who typed that, Kaze._

Alright it'll be easier if I type out now who signed in as who, just to make it easier for everyone to follow LOL. Okay, Selina signed in as Selina, Kaze signed in as That-Kool-Guy, Naruto is Ramennnnnn!, Shira is A-Stranger, Neji is The-Better-Hyuga, Tenten is Tenten, Ino is Way-Prettier-Than-Sakura, Gaara is Sandman , Shikamaru is Lazy-Boy (Ino typed it for him LOL), Lee is The-Green-Beast, Sai is I'm-Bigger-Than-You, Kankuro is Puppet-Master, and Sasuke thought he was too cool to sign in. Okay there we go! ~Fades back to fanfic~

Many other people in the classroom were in the chatroom, but they were having private chats to their friends, while Selina and everyone else were talking in the chat where everyone could see.

_**A-Stranger: **__Nice to see you finally found your way into the chatroom, Selina_

_**Selina: **__OMG a stranger is talking to me! _

_**A-Stranger: **__…You idiot. It's me, Shira! _

_**Selina: **__Lies! You're a stranger! It even says so in your name! What have you done with the real Shira! _

_**Tenten: **__Uh, Selina, it really is Shira. I'm sitting next to her; I can see what name she used. _

_**Selina: **__Lies!_

_**Tenten: **__But on another note, are you sure we should all be doing this? What is Kabuto Sensei catches us? We'll be in so much trouble._

_**Ramennnnnn!: **__Pfft! I'm already in trouble! _

_**Lazy-Boy: **__That's because you kept being an idiot._

_**Ramennnnnn!: **__What would you know! You were probably asleep while it all happened! I was totally getting picked on by Kabuto Sensei! _

_**Way-Prettier-Than-Sakura: **__Shut up Naruto! _

**Alrightyyy! That was the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it :D I will be looking forward to your reviews! The next chapter will be up once I slap myself back into focus LOL. Love love!**


	17. Nothing But Arguments

**Yes, yes I know _ I feel very guilty for not updating in over a month! I am sooooooooo sorry! I have been into star wars! LOL! Okay, but I am slapping myself back into focus! And now I present to you, yet another chapter! I know it doesn't seem very long, but it took me a while with typing out and changing the font of everyone's usernames . LOL. I hope you enjoy the chapter either way, and really do hope you review! With your reviews in place, I PROMISE I will update within the few days, if not sooner. I will get started right away this time! It will not take me another month I swear! But anyhow, this is the next chapter, I hope it will make you all happy again! And also, try not to get Kaze's and Sasuke's usernames mixed up! They are similar! AND ALSO, for some silly reason fanfiction seems to edit my chapters and take out exclamation marks, some letters, and question marks now when there is more than one! So it doesn't make everything look as epic anymore *frowns* but I guess we'll have to live with it. ANYWAY! ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW! **

_**Selina: **__Woah! Who's I'm bigger than you!_

_**Puppet-Master: **__Sai, I think. _

_**Selina: **__Well, we always guessed he was bigger than you :D _

_**Way-Prettier-Than-Sakura: **__OH SNAPPED!_

_**I'm-Bigger-Than-You: **__:)_

_**Puppet-Master: **__:(_

_**Ramennnnnn!: **__HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!_

_**A-Stranger: **__That's not very nice Selina._

_**Tenten: **__*sigh*_

_**The-Better-Hyuga: **__Hm._

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__LOL._

_**Lazy-Boy: **__zzz._

_**The-Green-Beast: **__What does that mean?_

_**Tenten: **__Uhh, don't worry about it Lee…_

_**Selina: **__Ohhhhh! HI LEE :D !_

_**The-Green-Beast: **__Hi Selina :D _

_**Puppet-Master: **__You don't know that for sure Selina. Would you like to find out? _

_***A few moments Silence* **_

_**Way-Prettier-Than-Sakura: **__*vomits*_

_**Selina: **__O_O_

_**Lazy-Boy: **__How typical._

_**Sandman: **__…_

_**Ramennnnnn!: **__THAT'S DISGUSTING!_

_**Puppet-Master: **__I'm serious._

_**Selina: **__Oh boy…! That is the utter most disgusting thing I have ever been asked before in my life!_

_**Puppet-Master: **__:( _

_**The-Green-Beast: **__What is going on?_

_**Tenten: **__Nothing, Lee._

_**Way-Prettier-Than-Sakura: **__He's talking about his dick! _

_**The-Green-Beast: **__O.O! What!_

_**Tenten: **__:( thank you Ino. _

_**Way-Prettier-Than-Sakura: **__no probs :D _

Across the other side of the room, L and Light sat, staring at their screens, thinking of names to sign in the chatroom as. Light was just about to type Kira in the box, but halted himself quickly. That would be far too risky, he thought.

L happily signed into the chatroom, under the username L, hoping to attract someone in the chatroom that may be Kira.

Light soon figured he should just sign in as himself, considering any name he'd come up with might make L more suspicious of him.

L noticed this, and thought to himself, _"avoiding names and signing in as himself…20%"_

Light could tell what L was thinking, and gave a sigh.

_**~ L Just Signed Into the Chat ~**_

_**~ Light Just Signed Into the Chat ~**_

_**Selina: **__OMG, just no. _

_**Light: **__Be quiet. _

_**Selina: **__:( ! How hostile!___

**Tenten: **_:) Hi Light-Kun_

_**Light: **__Hey Tenten_

_**A-Stranger: **__Who's L? _

_**L: **__Your dance partner :) _

_**A-Stranger: **__*blinks*…Oh, it's you Ryuuzaki…_

_**Selina: **__RYUUZAKI-KUN? _

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__Yes Selina, calm down LOL._

"Okay…" Selina mumbled to herself, "It's getting crowded with hotties in here…Whatever will I do!"

Sasuke turned his head and frowned at her, "What the hell are you on about now?" he asked.

"Ryuuzaki-Kun just signed into the chat!" she breathed, "How can I flirt with him, Lee, and Sai!"

Kankuro as usual was stickybeaking into Selina's life, and decided to give her a piece of advice that she most definitely didn't want to hear.

"Well, I got a really good idea to fix that problem." He said to her.

Selina shuddered and slowly turned to Kankuro, "Somehow, I don't think any of your ideas would suffice." She glared.

"You haven't heard it yet." Kankuro pointed out.

Selina frowned and sighed, "What is it then?"

Kankuro smiled, "Well, instead of flirting with any of them, you could flirt with me, that way you won't be torn between them." he explained, hoping Selina would like his plan.

"Umm, yeah, no." she immediately rejected, turning away from him as quick as possible.

"Back to reality!" she rolled her eyes, "What am I going to do!" she sighed.

Sasuke peeked at Selina's screen, checking who exactly was in the chatroom. He scanned through the usernames for any familiar ones that stood out. And suddenly, a name stood out at him, making him boil with anger.

"Is Light in there!" he hissed.

Selina blinked at him, before smiling, "Yeah! Your inbred homosexual boyfriend! Gonna come in the chat and give him some smoochies!" she grinned widely, hoping Sasuke would start yelling and claim detention from Kabuto.

Sasuke was very tempted to yell, but he knew in the long run it wasn't worth getting detention, so he just gritted his teeth and held his tongue as he quickly copied the link for the chatroom.

"Ooo! So you are going to give him smoochies!" Selina continued grinning, "Just don't make it too graphic, I don't want to be having nightmares about inbred dicks participating in intercourse with each other."

Sasuke clenched his fists, "If you don't shut your face, I'm going to rip it off!" he warned lowly, causing Selina's wide grin to continue to stand.

She was quite proud that she had annoyed Sasuke yet again, so proud in fact, she held her head high, and showed her overly large grin off to everyone.

It was only a few moments of that, until Kabuto caught sight of her. Selina's actions were beginning to make him less astounded and confused each time she performed them. But either way, her grin sure was annoying him, so he just had to scold her.

"Selina." he sighed, "I didn't know you found CIT so amusing."

Selina turned her smile to him, "Oh yes sir! I do! It's ever so much fun! I complete CIT booklets in my spare time!" she lied, trying to impress the teacher.

Kabuto however was not amused, "…Wipe that grin off your face and get back to work." He ordered.

Selina's grin turned upside down, as she sunk in her chair.

Yan turned to stare at Selina, completely confused and stunned, wondering if Selina was being serious when she said she completed class work in her spare time.

"What…the…fuck…?" he said rudely.

Selina turned and blinked at him, before gulping and letting out a nervous giggle.

_**~Kool-Uchiha-Guy Just Signed Into the Chat ~**_

Selina snapped back to the computer screen and read who just signed in.

_**Selina: **__Heyy it's the dick muncher himself! Welcome Homo-Kun!_

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__=_= Fuck off wench! _

_**Selina: **__:(_

_**Pupper-Master: **__:( _

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__D: _

_**Tenten: **__D:_

_**The-Green-Beast: **__D:_

_**Ramennnnnn!: **__D: _

_**L:**__ *Is craving a cookie* _

_**A-Stranger: **__:D F off Wench = $2_

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__$2 = Fuck off._

_**Selina: **__Homo-Kun + Inbred boy = Bum fun! _

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__PISS OFF!_

_**Light: **__…That would have had to of been the most revolting thing that's exited your mouth. _

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__Besides Selina's drool :D _

_**Selina: **__Yeah as if you'd ever seen my drool, you are too inbred for me to drool over!_

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__D: ! Me!_

_**Selina: **__Yes you! Who else is inbred and homo besides you and inbred boy!_

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__D: ! What?_

_**Selina: **__Don't act innocent you swearing incest wonder!_

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__but! D: I didn't! Huh! _

_**A-Stranger: **__Selina, you do realise you are scolding Kaze, not Sasuke._

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__Idiot._

_**Ramennnnnn!: **__Stop trying to be cool Teme! _

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__Shut it dobe. _

_**Selina: **__Woah! I totally didn't realise! Their names are so similar! Sorry Kaze!_

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__:( you should be_

_**Selina: **__:( _

_**Way-Prettier-Than-Sakura: **__Well thankfully this has all taken our attention away from Kankuro's dick. _

_**Lazy-Boy: **__…you didn't have to bring it back up again. _

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__WTF! _

_**Selina: **__Jeez, don't mess yourself with excitement Homo-kun! You'll get a dick soon enough_

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__FUCKIN NO! YOU SICK BITCH!_

_**Selina: **__:D _

_**A-Stranger: **__Sasuke's payment to Shira = $5_

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__Payment to Shira = EAT MY DICK! _

_**A-Stranger: **__*Puts tally up to $6, right before vomiting guts up* _

_**Selina: **__Eww Homo-kun! No one wants your munted dick okay!_

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__Shut up! As if you don't whore! _

_**The-Green-Beast: **__Sasuke-kun, your language is very inappropriate in front of ladies. _

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__Get lost you walking rock melon shit! _

_**The-Green-Beast: **__:( Sasuke-kun, that is very rude of you._

_**Selina: **__D: ! _

_**Light: **__Calm down loser, people will start thinking you have tourettes!_

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__FUCKIN SHUT UP! _

_**Light: **__no, you shut up tourettes freak!_

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__FUCK OFF CUNT!___

_**A-Stranger: **__:D oh what a profit this is making me! _

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY MONEY BITCH!_

_**A-Stranger: **__That's what you think :D _

Sasuke suddenly felt his pocket, hoping to find his wallet bulging from it, but to his surprise, it wasn't.

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__Oh you're gonna get it! _

Sasuke snatched his wallet from Shira and shoved it in the pocket of his pants on the other side, away from Shira.

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__Stop stealing my money!_

_**A-Stranger: **__When you stop swearing I'll stop taking! _

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__Fuck off!_

_**A-Stranger: **__*Sigh* you never learn do you? _

Shira made sure Kabuto's eyes were glued to his papers in front of him on his desk, and with that in place, she amusedly smacked Sasuke over the head.

"Oii!" Sasuke hissed, raising his hand and smacking Shira back over the head.

Shira gasped, "OWWWWWWW!" she cried out deliberately.

The smack didn't hurt that much, but Shira was determined to get Sasuke into trouble to teach him a lesson for being so hostile.

Kabuto's gaze shot up from his notes, "What is going on over there now!" he snapped.

"Sir, Sasuke hit me!" Shira complained.

"That's it!" Kabuto growled, "There are constant disturbances over there! Sasuke you're joining Naruto in detention!"

"Oh my god!" Sasuke cringed, "She hit me first!" he protested.

"I don't care! Shut up and do your work before I extend your time in detention!" Kabuto threatened.

"But sir!" Naruto suddenly piped up, "Don't make my detention torture!" he complained.

"That's it Mr Uzumaki, you get 10 more minutes in detention!" Kabuto sighed.

"40 MINUTES!" Naruto cried in disbelief.

"Do you want to make it 50?" Kabuto asked.

Naruto screwed his face up and gulped, not daring to say another word.

_**Ramennnnnn!: **__MAN! That totally isn't fair!_

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__poor Naruto D: _

_**Selina: **__On the bright side :D Sasuke got in trouble! WOOT WOOT SHIRA! _

_**A-Stranger: **__:D _

_**Light: **__Well he deserved it, he's being a prick._

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__FUCKIN CUNTS! GO DIE SOMEWHERE YOU LOSER! RIGHT AFTER YOU BANG THAT DUM BITCH MISA! _

_**Light: **__Don't bring her into this faggot!___

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__DON'T CALL ME A FAGGOT YOU POOFTER!___

Very soon, Sasuke and Light got into a massive argument, with many swear words flying everywhere and many more insults. It was beginning to become repetitive and no one could get a word in, in the chat, due to their constant spamming.

**Okaaaay! End of chapter! I apologize for the shortness! And I hope you found it humorous as usual :D! I will be looking forward to your reviews! Please leave some! Reading reviews urges me to write 10 times faster :D THANK YOU ALL! LOVE LOVE! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY MJ! **


	18. Let's All Have a Study Date!

**On this annoyingly humid rainy day in which my leg muscles are stretched and killing me, I present to you another chapter! See I told you I would :D ! I was typing this for hours! It looks long, but when I read over it, it seems kind of short :( but nevertheless! It's a chapter! Around 3300 words! So it will do for now LOL. I hope you laugh and enjoy it :D and I hope to read happy laughter filled reviews! ENJOY! **

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__GHIODFGJSDIOGJSGJSGHSAUF SHUT UP!_

_**Light: **__YOU SHUT UP! _

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__NO YOU SHUT UP! FDFJFIODJFIFJFSFISJISOAJO!_

_**Light: **__YOU SHUT UP FIRST! _

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__GET LOST I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP FIRST!_

_**Light: **__I DON'T CARE! JUST SHUT UP!_

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **___

_**Selina: **__I have a grand idea! Why don't you BOTH shut up :D that would be lovely!_

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__NO! SHUT UP!_

_**Selina: **__Well stop flooding the chat! No one cares about how badly you want each other's dick! _

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__OMG! !_

_**Light: **__…That disturbs me so much more than you can imagine._

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__WELL IF IT DIDN'T YOU WOULD BE COMPLETELY FUCKED UP! EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE ALREADY!_

_**Selina: **__Well, you both come across to me as messed up, simply because your parents were obviously both cousins, and the feelings you both have towards your mothers is totally unnatural. _

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__OH THAT'S IT!_

_**Light: **__Stay out of this Selina! _

_**Selina: **__Fiiiiiiine! If you two homo's don't stop flooding the chat, then I am going to make private convo's with people, so I wont have to listen to your garbage! So HMMPH! _

_**A-Stranger: **__Or maybe we could sign out of here and finish our work, Selina._

_**Selina: **__Pfft! Can't see that happening! _

_**A-Stranger: **__-.-_

Selina began to click on the usernames of the people she would like to talk to in a private conversation, for now, that being, Shira, Kaze, Tenten, and Lee. She opened Shira's first, and began typing.

_**Selina and Shira's Convo: **_

_**Selina: **__See :D isn't this much better! We can chat, and not have to be spammed by inbred people!_

_**A-Stranger: **__I still think we should be doing our work, we're all going to get into trouble soon._

_**Selina: **__Pfft! We'll never get into trouble! This is the perfect crime :D _

_**A-Stranger: **__For once, I hope you are right. I don't want to get into trouble by Kabuto and end up in detention with Naruto and Sasuke._

_**Selina: **__You won't! Even if we get caught out…we'll blame Sasuke :D___

Selina decided to move onto all her other convo's to the people she wished to talk to. She opened Kaze's next.

_**Selina and Kaze's Convo: **_

_**Selina: **__Greetings mole rat :D___

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__excuse you_

_**Selina: **__I shall not :D___

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__x( _

_**Selina and Lee's Convo: **_

_**Selina: **__Hi Lee :D!___

_**The-Green-Beast: **__Hey Selina :D_

_**Selina and Tenten's Convo: **_

_**Selina: **__TENTEN HELP ME! _

_**Tenten: **__What's wrong Selina? _

_**Selina: **__I am talking to Lee in a private convo and I have NO IDEA what to talk about! HELP! _

_**Tenten: **__hmm, well, the usual stuff mainly. Ask him what he's up to, or how he is? _

_**Selina: **__Hmmmmmm…that's actually crazy enough to work! Good thinking Tenten!_

_**Selina and Lee's Convo: **_

_**Selina: **__so uhh…what's up :D? ___

_**The-Green-Beast: **__Not too much apart from the chatroom :) the CIT work is beginning to confuse me :(_

_**Selina and Tenten's Convo: **_

_**Selina: **__He just said he's not up to much apart from the chatroom, and that the CIT work is confusing him! What do I say!_

_**Tenten: **__Well you know, offer to help him? _

_**Selina: **__But how can I help him when I don't even know what the task is?_

_**Tenten: **__Well…improvise…say something like that you would help him if Kabuto would let you.  
__**Selina: **__BRILLIANT! _

_**Selina and Lee's Convo: **_

_**Selina: **__I'd love to help you :D but Kabuto Sensei seems to be quite annoyed with me already this lesson_

_**The-Green-Beast: **__That is okay. I wouldn't want to get you into more trouble with Kabuto Sensei. _

_**Selina: **__But maybe we could hang out sometime and then I could help you :D! _

_**The-Green-Beast: **__:D that would be very nice._

Selina was amazed at herself. She couldn't believe she actually made an arrangement to hang out with Lee and help him with school work.

"Oh it will be like a study date!" she giggled to herself, drifting into a daydream.

Once Selina was caught up in a wonderful daydream, a new private convo box popped up onto her screen.

Selina stared at curiously, and read what was said.

_**Puppet-Master: **__Who are you thinking about? _

Selina immediately shuddered.

_**Selina: **__Not you, that's for sure!_

_**Puppet-Master: **__:( _

_**Selina: **__Why are you even messaging me? You sit right next to me! _

_**Puppet-Master: **__Would you prefer me to talk to you in person? _

_**Selina: **__-_- good point. _

_**Puppet-Master: **__:(_

Selina's private convo idea was beginning to rub off on both Kaze and Shira.

They were quite fed up with trying to get a word in in the large chat. So they decided to open convo's of the people they wanted to talk to.

Shira looked over the names. She didn't bother clicking on Tenten just yet, since she was right next to her, so she clicked on Kaze for a start, and then after a few moments of deciding, she finally clicked Gaara's username.

_**Shira and Kaze's Convo: **_

_**A-Stranger: **__Hey Kaze___

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__Yo _

_**A-Stranger: **__What's up on your side of the table?___

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__Nothing much. _

_**A-Stranger: **__I wish Light and Sasuke would stop arguing.___

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__I know._

Although, Kaze didn't mind the idea of Sasuke and Light arguing. He was actually happy that he finally had an excuse to have a private convo with whoever he liked. That being, Neji.

Kaze opened the convo between him and Neji, and immediately began typing.

_**Kaze and Neji's Convo: **_

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__Hey Neji :D _

_**The-Better-Hyuga: **__Hi._

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__What's up :D ? _

_**The-Better-Hyuga: **__Trying to get work done.___

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__Oh…aren't you having fun in the chat?_

_**The-Better-Hyuga: **__No.___

After this short convo, Kaze raced to click on Tenten's username, and once it was open, he began typing as quick as possible.

_**Kaze and Tenten's Convo: **_

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__TENTEN! D:___

_**Tenten: **__What's____the matter Kaze?___

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__I'm trying to talk to Neji in a convo so I can be his…friend…but he seems grumpy! What can I say to make him happy D: ? _

_**Tenten: **__He's not grumpy, he just acts maturely. So I guess you should just talk to him about…work? _

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__Oh good…_

_**Kaze and Neji's Convo: **_

_**That-Kool-Guy: So, how much work have you got done? **_

10 short seconds passed by, but for Kaze it seemed like forever, and he was beginning to worry about Neji's lack of response.

_**Kaze and Tenten's Convo: **_

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__TENTEN! ! ! ! ! ! _

_**Tenten: **__Yes Kaze?___

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__I asked him how much work he had done and he hasn't replied!___

_**Tenten: **__How long has it been?___

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__AGES!___

_**Tenten: **__Well, I only just saw your box flashing on his screen a moment ago, be patient._

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__D: I am___

_**Kaze and Neji's Convo: **_

_**The-Better-Hyuga: **__I'm almost complete._

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__Oh really? I am pretty much lost__**.**_

_**The-Better-Hyuga: **__It's not that hard. _

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__I know but, I haven't been in a CIT class before…Maybe you could help me out with it later when we're in our dorm room :D ?___

_**The-Better-Hyuga: **__I suppose so.___

Kaze was almost squirming with joy, "Yes! A study date!" he whispered quietly to himself, although, it caught Naruto's attention.

"Huh?" he wondered, "Did you say study date?" he asked.

Kaze looked to him, "Uh, no. I said…Sticky Date…you know…that kind of Pudding…" he explained, quickly making up an excuse. He had remembered Selina had told him about that pudding a few days ago, and the name stuck with him, and now he was happy it did; it came in handy.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "What the heck is a sticky date pudding?"

"50 minutes detention, Mr Uzukmaki." Kabuto's voice was heard over the class's tapping keyboards and mouse clicking.

Naruto almost exploded, "URGHH!" he groaned and sunk in his chair.

Shira was now deciding to talk to Gaara. She really didn't have a clue what to say, but she thought she should at least say hi first, and maybe it will take off from there on its own.

_**Shira and Gaara's Convo: **_

_**A-Stranger: **__Hey Gaara :)___

_**Sandman: **__Hi_

_**A-Stranger: **__So…How are you?___

_**Sandman: **__Fine...who is this?___

_**A-Stranger: **__Shira :)_

_**Sandman: **__…Is that the girl who keeps getting into trouble?___

_**A-Stranger: **__Uh no…that's Selina -.-___

_**Sandman: **__oh…okay__**.**_

The convo didn't seem to be going very well, Shira thought. She decided to ask Selina how she went with Lee, perhaps to pick up a few ideas.

_**Shira and Selina's Convo: **_

_**A-Stranger: **__So Selina, how did you go with Lee? _

_**Selina: **__Oh it went grandly! We're still talking now :D ! We're gonna study CIT together sometime! SUCCESS! STUDY DATE! WOO!____All from the good help from Tenten :D___

"That's quite a good idea." Shira mumbled to herself.

_**Shira and Tenten's Convo: **_

_**A-Stranger: **__Hey Tenten, I know we sit right next to each other but I didn't want to take the chance of Kabuto catching me talking._

_**Tenten: **__That's okay, what's up?___

_**A-Stranger: **__Well…I never thought I'd be asking you this but…Selina and Lee are going to be studying CIT together, and I was wondering what Gaara would say if I were to ask him to join me with along with them.___

_**Tenten: **__Hmm…I'm actually not sure, I don't know if Gaara needs help or not, he doesn't really talk about it. But you could give it a try and ask him__**.**_

_**A-stranger: **__Alright, I'll try.___

_**Tenten: **__Okay…wait, what do you want to ask Gaara that for?___

_**A-Stranger: **__Umm, I am not sure, I just think it would be fun for us to get to know everyone better…_

_**Tenten: **__lol okay.___

_**Shira and Gaara's Convo: **_

_**A-Stranger: **__So____umm…are you getting through the CIT work okay?___

_**Sandman: **__gradually._

_**A-Stranger: **__Well, I heard Selina and Lee were having a study session together sometime, and I was thinking about joining them. Would you like to join us too :) ? We can become more acquainted._

_**Sandman: **__Alright. _

"Well that's settled." Shira smiled, "I'd better update Selina on the new plan."

She knew Selina wouldn't at all like Shira and Gaara tagging along on their "Study Date", but it was the only thing suitable to get to know Gaara better. Plus Shira felt a little more comfortable around Selina, so if she accidentally makes a fool of herself it would be nothing compared to Selina.

_**Shira and Selina's Convo: **_

_**A-Stranger: **__Selina, there's going to be a new plan._

_**Selina: **__What do you mean D: ?___

_**A-Stranger: **__Me and Gaara are going to study with you and Lee._

_**Selina: **__Eh? What! But! This is me and Lee's study date!_

_**A-Stranger: **__Yes, but wouldn't you be embarrassed being with Lee by yourself?___

_**Selina: **__…I suppose you have a point…BUT STILL! _

_**A-Stranger: **__So me and Gaara will be there with you :D___

_**Selina: **__Gaara? …you mean that guy with no eyebrows?___

_**A-Stranger: **__-.- I suppose you could put it like that.___

_**Selina: **__Fine! But why the guy with no eyebrows?_

_**A-Stranger: **__Because…He looks nice.___

_**Selina: **__fine but don't expect me to enjoy this!_

A few moments later Shira was trying to think of something to say to get a full conversation going with Gaara, although not too much was coming into mind. She didn't really know anything about the boy, besides the fact that Selina had pointed out he had no eyebrows.

While starring at her screen she noticed another convo box popped up.

_**Shira and L's Convo: **_

_**L: **__Hi Shira :)_

_**A-Stranger: **__hey Ryuuzaki_

_**L: **__I heard you, Selina, Lee and Gaara were going to have a study session :)___

_**A-Stranger: **__Oh? Selina told you?___

_**L: **__Not exactly, but I was hoping I could join your study session :)_

_**A-Stranger: **__Uh, well, it's not really my idea, so you'll have to ask Selina. _

_**L: **__Okay :)___

It was only about a few minutes later, when one of Shira's convo boxes came up flashing.

_**Shira and Selina's Convo: **_

_**Selina: **__GAHH! NOW RYUUZAKI-KUN WANTS TO JOIN THE STUDY DATE!___

_**A-Stranger: **__Yes I know, he just asked me a minute or two ago. _

_**Selina: **__I don't even know how he found out about it! You told him didn't you *glares*_

_**A-Stranger: **__I did not! He came up to me and asked me if he could join, so I assumed you had told him about it._

_**Selina: **__Well I have no idea how he found out! I haven't told anyone yet!___

_**A-Stranger: **__That's odd…_

_**Selina: **__Gahh! I'm going to have to try flirt with both of them without either of them knowing! This is going to be a disaster! _

_**A-Stranger: **__Well, you want to date Lee don't you? So why not stick to flirting with him? _

_**Selina: **__But I want to bang Ryuuzaki-Kun! _

_**A-Stranger: **__*Rolls eyes* You want to 'bang' everyone_

_**Selina**__: Not everyone! Only sexy people! So that excludes Homo-Kun and Inbred Boy :D _

_**A-Stranger: **__I'd give it about a week…then you'll be telling me that you want to 'bang' them as well. _

_**Selina: **__OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NO!___

Time passed by, and the lesson seemed to be going for ages. But that didn't bother Selina, Kaze or Shira, who were having much fun talking to their…"friends".

Everyone was happily killing time in the chatroom, talking to each other, even though Sasuke and Light were still flooding, everyone had learnt to make private convo's to get away from that.

_**Main Chatroom: **_

_**Light: **__Well at least I can run further than you! _

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__GET LOST! I WAS BEING HELD UP! _

_**Light: **__Stop coming up with excuses!___

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__FIGHT ME! _

_**Light: **__No, I wouldn't want to mess up your face anymore…actually, it might be an improvement?___

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__YOU ARE SO DEAD!___

_**~ Sexy-Snake-Dude69 has signed into the chat ~ **_

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__Who the hell is this cunt!___

_**Light: **__I don't know, your boyfriend?_

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__PISS OFF!___

_**Sexy-Snake-Dude69: **__*giggles*___

_**Light: **__O_o_

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__=_=_

_**Sexy-Snake-Dude69: **__Hii boyss! Wanna cyber?___

_**Light: **__Umm…no._

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__OMG! FAGGOT!_

_**Sexy-Snake-Dude69: **__ASL? :P___

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__NO! GET OUT FAGGOT!___

_**Sexy-Snake-Dude69: **__naww, that's not very nice Sasuke-Kun :P___

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__O_O WTF! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!_

_**Sexy-Snake-Dude69: **__Everyone knows your name Sasuke ;)_

_**Light: **__Sounds like you really do have a boyfriend…_

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__GET LOST! YOU SUCK!_

_**Light: **__You swallow!___

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__OMG! FUCKIN NO!___

_**Sexy-Snake-Dude69: **__Mmm, do you Sasuke?___

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__NO PISS OFF! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! ?_

_**Sexy-Snake-Dude69: **__Your future sex god :P_

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__=_= I don't think so._

_**Sexy-Snake-Dude69: **__You know its true Sasuke-Kun *Licks lips*___

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__OMG! NO! NOT YOU!___

_**Light: **__?_

_**Way-Prettier-Than-Sakura: **__O.O_

_**Ramennnnnn!: **__What the heck Teme! ?_

_**Lazy-Boy: **__O_o_

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__o_o_

_**Sandman: **__…_

_**A-Stranger: **__O_O_

_**I'm-Bigger-Than-You:**__ :)_

_**Tenten: **__T_T?___

_**Puppet-Master: **__:S___

_**The-Better-Hyuga: **__Hm._

_**The-Green-Beast: **__D:___

_**Selina: **__:D I knew your secret would slip up sooner or later Homo-Kun! _

Sasuke quickly opened a private convo between him and the pedo guy, to try make him go away, and also to not let anyone know he has a stalker. If you don't know yet, yes, the random pedo snake guy is Orochimaru LOL.

_**Sasuke and Orochimaru's Convo: **_

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__Leave me alone!___

_**Sexy-Snake-Dude69: **__You know you want it Sasuke-Kun!___

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__No!_

_**Sexy-Snake-Dude69: **__I want your beautiful body Sasuke-Kun :P and you will give it to me!___

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__NO!___

_**Sexy-Snake-Dude69: **__I would love to taste you Sasuke-Kun! I'ma gonna lick you!_

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__NO YOU SICK PAEDOPHILE!____LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_**Sexy-Snake-Dude69: **__Naww, I thought you liked older men Sasuke-Kun? Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you :P___

_**Kool-Uchiha-Guy: **__FDSIFOIGJSOJHASFJIOS!___

_**Sexy-Snake-Dude69: **__Mmm, I'm excited too Sasuke-Kun, but try to contain yourself in my absence. Unless you want to cyber? _

After that disturbing remark and question, Sasuke found himself sick enough to close the convo box, and the entire chatroom as well. He had never thought he could feel as unwell as he was right then and there. The thought of Orochimaru made him cringe, even more so than he did at Selina telling him he wanted Light's dick.

He laid back in his chair, trying to chase the disturbing thoughts from his mind before he would puke, and earn more time in detention like Naruto.

Selina looked at him and blinked a few times "Is this guy really your boyfriend?" she whispered with a smile.

Sasuke looked at Selina with a torn look of disgust and hostility.

"If you dare to say anything about that sick man, I will murder you, literally." He warned, causing Selina to wave her hands at him.

"Okay, okay!" she shrugged, "No need to get all defensive, I know Inbred boy is your one and only."

"That doesn't even compare." Sasuke cringed.

Kabuto had noticed Selina had been quiet for the remainder of the lesson. A little too quiet he thought. With his power as a teacher, he decided to himself that he was going to see just what Selina had been slacking off with the rest of the lesson. He couldn't sneak up behind her again, because she would most likely be on the alert. So he thought he would catch her in a different way.

Kabuto logged into his computer that was stationed on one side of his desk.

His plan was to access the computer Selina was using, and to see what programs she had open.

All the while, Selina and everyone else were completely oblivious to Kabuto's actions.

_**Main Chatroom: **_

_**Selina: **__So who are you anyway :D?___

_**Sexy-Snake-Dude69: **__A sexy man :P___

_**A-Stranger: **__I somehow doubt that.___

_**Selina: **__So are you 30+ :D ?___

_**A-Stranger: **__Selina!___

_**Tenten: **__:S_

_**Sexy-Snake-Dude69: **__Mmhmm.___

_**Selina: **__YUM!_

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__T_T Selina ew!___

_**Ramennnnnn!: **__GROSS!_

_**Sexy-Snake-Dude69: **__How old are you sweetie? _

_**Selina: **__16 turning 17 :D___

_**Sexy-Snake-Dude69: **__Hmm, thankfully you're under 18_

_**Selina: **__:D !___

_**Lazy-Boy: **__*vomits*___

_**Way-Prettier-Than-Sakura: **__ICKY! That is TOTALLY GROTTY!___

_**Selina: **__We should totally meet up I bet you're a real hottie :D !___

_**A-Stranger: **__SELINA! I forbid such a disgusting thing!___

_**Sexy-Snake-Dude69: **__Well I'm in your school, shouldn't be too hard ;) _

_**Selina: **__Really! ? You're a teacher :D ? _

_**Sexy-Snake-Dude69: **__I might be :P_

_**Selina: **__OH GOD YES !___

_**Light: **__Selina, you seriously are ill.___

_**The-Green-Beast: **__I did not know teachers came into chatrooms. Which teacher is this?___

_**Sexy-Snake-Dude69: **__Uhh…I gotta go! Bye bye darlings! _

_**~ Sexy-Snake-Dude69 has signed out ~**_

_**Selina: **__D: NO! WAIT!___

_**A-Stranger: **__Thank god for that.___

_**That-Kool-Guy: **__That would have had to be the worst thing that could possibly happen while in a chatroom. Thank god that's over. _

_**Tenten: **__I agree. _

_**A-Stranger: **__*Sighs with relief* _

_**~ A-Very-Unimpressed-CIT-Teacher has entered the chat ~**_

_**Selina: **__But still! This the best idea I've ever come up with! It kills time, and little Kabuto Sensei doesn't know anything about it :D___

Suddenly, everyone in the class signed out of the chatroom, and began working rapidly on their CIT work. All the while Selina was still left in the chatroom, yapping to herself.

_**Selina: **__Hey! Where did everybody go?___

_**A-Very-Unimpressed-CIT-Teacher: **__Really? Don't I know anything about it?___

_**Selina: **__O_O …oh I get it :D very funny Kaze!___

_**A-Very-Unimpressed-CIT-Teacher: **__Kaze? You are mistaken Miss Vendome. It's Kabuto Sensei.___

_**Selina: **__D: what? I don't believe you! _

_**A-Very-Unimpressed-CIT-Teacher: **__really? Well, would you believe me if I were to inform you that you will be joining Mr Uzumaki and Mr Uchiha in detention tomorrow?___

_**Selina: **__Uhh…maybe…_

_**~ Selina has signed out ~ **_

Kabuto closed the chatroom, and stood from his desk.

"I am proud to announce Miss Vendome has earned herself a detention for pulling off this little stunt." He said to the class, "And since you all participated, for now, you will get a warning. But if I see any of you in a chatroom ever again, you will get yourselves a month of afternoon detentions!" he warned, before taking his seat again.

The class groaned and gave angry glares at Selina for getting them into trouble.

"But sir!" Selina protested, "It actually wasn't my idea! It was actually Sasuke's! He framed me!"

"Do you want more time in detention Miss Vendome! ? Shut up and do your work!" Kabuto roared.

Selina sighed and sunk down in her chair.

"Tch, nice try." Sasuke smirked.

"Oh hush up." Selina grumbled.

It was only a few minutes more, and the bell rang, making everyone relieved that they could finally get out of class and do their own thing for the afternoon.

The group of friends switched off their computers, and stood from their table, eager to get out of the classroom.

**END OF CHAPTER! Finally CIT is over! LOL. Now we can move onto a lot of more interesting and hilarious events. I have lots and lots of humorous ideas for all the classes yet to come! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :D! Once again, please review your thoughts! Thank you! LOVE LOVE! **


	19. Mystical Pictures and No Eyebrows

**Heyyyy guys! Please forgive me for not updating in so dam long! I've had a tone of things happen! But now after a long painful wait, here is the next chapter! I tried to make it as long as possible for you all! And it took me quite a few hours and a lot of effort xD LOL. I really hope you like it and are still interested. I'll know by your reviews xD ! I wanted to get this up just in time to be your Christmas present :D MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I love you all! Hope this chapter will make you happy! **

It was only a few minutes more, and the bell rang, making everyone relieved that they could finally get out of class and do their own thing for the afternoon.

The group of friends switched off their computers, and stood from their table, eager to get out of the classroom.

Everyone began to exit the classroom, hardly waiting to be free.

Just as the group of friends were exiting the door, Kabuto glanced to them.

"See you three in detention tomorrow." He said, now packing his stuff up.

Selina formed a devastated look on her face, "But sir!" she tried to protest, but Kabuto put a hand up to silence her.

"Whatever excuse you have to shift the blame from yourself, Miss Vendome, I don't want to hear it." Kabuto said, "Now remove yourself from my classroom." He ordered.

Selina let out a sigh and exited the classroom.

Outside, the group of friends stood around randomly, thinking of what they were going to do now that classes had finished.

Naruto let out a loud groan, "Err! Why do I have to get detention!" he complained.

"Because you're an idiot, Dobe." Sasuke happily answered that question, causing Naruto to shoot at glare at him.

"If I'm an idiot then what does that make you!" he growled, "You girl basher!"

Sasuke frowned, "I didn't even - " he tried to say but was cut off with Shira's laughter.

"Muahahahah!" she laughed at her success in getting Sasuke into trouble, shortly joined by Selina.

"Screw off wenches!" Sasuke glared.

"Do you ever learn?" Shira wondered.

"Yeah!" Selina agreed, "Even a hamster would learn its lesson by now! Especially that smart on the Simpsons!" she announced, causing everyone to stare awkwardly at her.

"Is there anything that comes out of your mouth that makes sense?" Sasuke asked, lowering his eyebrows.

"Sure there is!" Selina convinced, "The fact that you're a homo makes perfect sense!" she giggled, causing Sasuke clench his fist.

"Do you want to get smashed in the face?" he asked.

"SEE!" Naruto cried and pointed at Sasuke, "Girl basher!"

"Okay!" Tenten chimed in, breaking up the arguments, "I think Ino and I should take Selina and Shira back to the dorm."

"Good idea." Ino stretched.

"Oh good!" Selina smiled, "Right in time for my nap!" she cheered, once again creating stares.

"You…nap?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, she's like an old lady." Shira said before sniggering. Selina scrunched her nose up,

"How rude!"

"Well Lazy boy here takes naps all the time!" Ino said, turning to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru blinked at her, pretending as if he wasn't listening in on the conversation at all.

"Well, I suppose we should get going to the dorm, then you can unpack your stuff properly." Tenten said to Selina and Shira, "Oh, and Neji, you can take Kaze back to the boys' dorm, since you two are roommates now." She reminded Neji.

At hearing that, Kaze wanted to burst into a spasm of happiness, but restrained himself when he noticed Neji glanced to him.

"Alright." Neji said plainly.

Seeing Kaze so happy brought a rather amusing thought to Shira's head. She leaned over to him and nudged his arm, "Try not to get too excited when you see Tracey." She sniggered, causing Kaze's jaw to drop at being reminded Tracey was another roommate of his.

"Urgh!" Kaze groaned.

"Oh, Kaze!" Selina suddenly gasped, "Tell Inbred boy not to get up to too much bum fun when Homo-Kun sneaks into his room tonight!" she requested, as if it were a serious problem.

"Umm, I don't think I should say that." Kaze hesitated.

"Oh. You. Are. So. Dead." Sasuke said, about to plant his fist into Selina's face.

"GIRL BASHER!" Naruto cried again.

"You're gonna be dead as well!" Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto for the moment, and in that split second, Selina had vanished into the distance with Tenten, Ino and Shira.

"Bye Lee!" she yelled, refusing to leave without saying goodbye to him.

Lee blinked and waved, "Goodbye Selina-Chan!" he yelled back.

"Ahhh!" Selina spasmed, "He said goodbye to me!"

Shira frowned, "Well you know, it's what people do these days, they respond with a bye when someone says it to them first." She said sarcastically.

"Oh but this is different!" Selina said as stars filled her eyes and drool began to exit her mouth.

"You look like a sick frog." Shira warned Selina, but it didn't affect her in the slightest for the moment.

"That totally astounds me!" Ino blinked at Selina, "How on earth can Lee make someone like that? That's so creepy!" she shuddered.

"At least she isn't another Sasuke or Light fangirl." Tenten said, causing Ino to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Says you, the number one Light obsessed fangirl." She scoffed.

Tenten blushed and frowned at Ino, "I am not!" she scolded, "Don't make up such silly accusations."

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Shira asked, pointing in the direction of a building that looked much like the girls' dorm building and the boys' dorm building.

Selina snapped out of her daze and stared over in the direction with Tenten and Ino.

There seemed to be a large group of girls forming around the entrance of it, all screaming with joy. It certainly looked like fangirls of some kind, but Shira wasn't sure why there would be fangirls around if it weren't for Sasuke or Light.

"Oh don't tell me." Selina piped up, "Inbred boy whipped out the deformed wonder." She sighed, "Either that, or he's doing something strenuous and failing at it."

Shira turned her head to Selina, "Like what?" she wondered.

"Like break-dancing." Selina answered randomly, causing Shira to raise an eyebrow.

"Where the hell did that come from?" she asked unimpressed, "No actually, don't tell me. But either way, I cannot imagine Light doing either of those things you said. Nor do I want to."

"Uh, guys." Tenten butted in, "That crowd isn't formed because of Light _or_ Sasuke." She said.

Selina and Shira stared curiously at Tenten, wanting to know what all the commotion was if it wasn't to do with Light or Sasuke, since _everything_ is _always_ to do with them.

"It's formed because the sexiest guys are emerging!" Ino cheered, running off in the direction to join the excited crowd of girls.

"Erm. What?" Shira blinked.

"Uh, well, it's time for night classes to start." Tenten explained, "There's a night class group that all of the girls seem to be quite obsessed with."

"Obsessed with aye," Selina tapped her chin, glaring over at commotion, "I'll be the judge of that!" she announced as she took a deep breath and marched over in their direction. Tenten and Shira watched Selina for a few moments before deciding that they should probably follow her, especially when there is 'sexy guys' around. Although they both knew they shouldn't be in for too much trouble, because Selina's taste runs far from what normal girls define 'sexy'.

Once arriving at the crowd, Shira and Tenten were feeling rather awkward, considering they were the only girls there not acting like spastics. Selina however rarely felt awkward, and was trying to dig her way past the girls so she could get a decent look at the guys that were going to be coming out of the gate.

"Guys!" Ino called to the three girls; "Over here!" she managed to catch their attention somehow over the amount of noise that was already occurring around them.

The three friends quickly moved to where Ino had called them from, and found they had a much better view of everything from where she was standing.

"How did you get such a good spot?" Shira asked her.

"Oh, that's the easy part!" Ino laughed. At that moment a random fangirl came over to the friends and tried to get into their spot, causing a peculiar reaction from Ino.

"HEY!" she barked, "Find your own spot!" she bared her teeth, right before snarling viciously like a dog at the poor girl, who then fled like innocent prey.

Shira and Tenten stood wide-eyed, while Selina stood smiling.

"Very admirable!" she complimented.

"Admirable is hardly the word for it." Shira said, rather scared. She knew one thing was for sure; she certainly would never get into a fight with Ino.

Ino shrugged, "Desperate times call for desperate measures!" she laughed, before turning her gaze to two students that seemed to be trying to make the crazy crowd back up.

"Who are they?" Shira asked, pointing at the girl and boy.

The girl was relatively average height with short brown hair and brown eyes, and the boy was fairly tall with silver hair and light purple eyes.

"Oh, that's Yuuki and Zero, they are always here. They are the school prefects." Ino explained, creating an amused stare from Selina.

"You have prefects! That is so sexy!" she beamed, "Mm mm mmm! I wouldn't mind gettin' in his pants!" she giggled.

Shira frowned at her best friend's track of mind, "Is there anyone's pants you wouldn't want to get into?" she wondered, "Besides, he's kinda creepy…especially the way he's yelling at everyone. He has a sense of arrogance."

"Nonsense." Selina flicked her hand, "Arrogance is a charming feature in a man!"

Shira frowned slightly, "Says you, who hates Sasuke and Light."

"Here they come." Tenten said, alerting the three girls. After Tenten's alert, the crowd began to scream at pitching levels.

"AHHH THERE THEY ARE!" Ino began jumping up and down with excitement like all the other girls around her. Selina, Shira and Tenten fixed their gaze on the male students and the few female students that were now walking past some of the crowd. To Selina and Shira's surprise, they now noticed quite a few boy students hanging around in the crowds as well, who were obviously going just as nuts over the girl night students.

Selina's eyes immediately scanned thoroughly over each of the night students, not particularly paying too much attention to the girls. Shira eyed the students too, curious as to what was so special about them, and also found herself pinpointing which ones Selina would go ballistic over. Tenten was blushing the moment she saw one of the boys nearing the back of the group of night students with light orange hair. Ino soon caught sight of this reaction from Tenten, as she was expecting it.

"You aren't honestly getting flustered over Kain are you?" Ino grinned, nudging Tenten.

"I'm…I'm not!" Tenten protested.

"Well I suppose you have every right to deny it." Ino shrugged, "Way to pick the ugly one!"

Tenten snapped at Ino, "He's not ugly!" she argued.

"Who's Kain?" Shira asked.

"He's the ranga at the back!" Ino sniggered, receiving a glare from Tenten.

Shira looked at Kain, but didn't really think too much of him; her attention was more focussed on the blonde boy who seemed to be getting rather friendly with the crazy fangirls. Selina's attention however, was on one male in particular, but she wasn't exactly sure how to react, due to the circumstances that were running through her mind.

"Oh….my god…." Selina began to hyperventilate. Ino Tenten and Shira both looked to her, wondering what on earth her problem was.

"What's the matter now?" Shira raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ha! I told you they were the sexiest guys!" Ino smiled proudly, causing Selina to shake her head.

"That's not it." she breathed, creating more confused stares from her friends.

"What is then?" Tenten blinked.

"It's finally happened to me." Selina managed to say, "I can't believe it."

Shira frowned, "Well spit it out then!" she said trying to speed up Selina's speech; however Selina continued to take her sweet time. She took a deep breath, preparing for what she was about to say next.

"I never thought this day would come…and I am ashamed to admit it." she said, "But that guy over there…he has the inbred look." she gulped, pointing over at the leader of the night students. The guy was tall with brown hair and dark red-purple eyes. He seemed rather elegant and pleasant, but Selina calling him inbred didn't at all explain the reason why she was saying the day has finally happened; she had seen many 'inbred looking' people, so why was he any different?

"That doesn't explain anything!" Shira growled, "What has that got to do with you being ashamed?"

"Because…" Selina mumbled, shortly before she almost bursted with a squeal (I know bursted isn't a word but burst sounds too weird for me LOL) "HE'S SO HOT AND I'M ASHAMED OF FALLING FOR AN INBRED MAN!" she admitted to the world, although no one would have paid attention to it as their minds were fixed elsewhere.

"Ahhh! You think Kaname is hot!" Ino grinned, punching her fist into the air, "He is so sexy isn't he!"

"HELL YES! OH GOD HE'S GORGEOUS!" Selina cried, joining Ino in spasming with the crowd of other girls.

Shira raised her eyebrows at Selina, along with Tenten. Selina having the hots for an 'inbred' boy certainly was something astonishing, especially when she strives to pay them out.

"Well…that was unexpected." Tenten said to Shira.

"I know." Shira replied.

After a while longer, Shira noticed all the girls reaching into their pockets, and after a moment of that, the girls were soon waving around pieces of paper out to the night students.

"What are they doing now?" Shira asked Tenten. Just as Tenten was about to explain the situation, Ino let out a devastated gasp mixed with a scream.

"MY LOVE LETTER!" She cried out in shock, "I LEFT IT IN MY LOCKER!"

Shira blinked, "Question answered." she mumbled.

"OH I DIDN'T EVEN WRITE ONE!" Selina began to wail with Ino.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" they both cried together.

"God forbid we ever act like that." Shira said to Tenten.

"Agreed." Tenten said back.

(If by now you have no clue what on earth this has been about so far, the night students are from Vampire Knight LOL)

Back at the boys' dorm, Kaze was now unpacking his stuff, while Neji was already beginning to work on his homework, and Tracey was happily sitting in the corner drawing more pictures.

"So Neji…what are you up to?" Kaze wondered, trying to make conversation with Neji. Neji glanced up from his homework to Kaze,

"Work." He said plainly.

"Oh." Kaze said, "You're doing that this early?" he asked.

"Yes. Unlike some students, I like to complete the assigned work as soon as possible." Neji said plainly yet again as he went back to his homework.

"Oh…" Kaze mumbled. He watched Neji write as he continued unpack his bags, not realising the fact at all that Tracey had taken a particular interest in this. Tracey began to scribble very quickly with his pencil and paper and soon became satisfied with what he had drawn.

"That was great!" he smiled, looking over at Kaze.

Kaze tried to ignore the boy, in hope that he would magically disappear, but it was obvious that that was physically impossible. Although, Tracey randomly stating that something was great did make Kaze rather curious.

"What?" he decided to ask, although not in a very friendly tone.

Tracey continued to smile "That." He said, gesturing both his hands at Kaze and Neji, "It was a great picture! I got it all down in my sketchbook!" he said proudly.

Kaze was now wondering what on earth Tracey was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Kaze raised an eyebrow, quite unimpressed, "Do you know what he's talking about Neji?" he wondered as he turned back to Neji. Neji looked up to him and gave a shrug, then went back to his homework.

Kaze was getting fed up with Tracey now, even though Tracey had hardly done anything to irritate him, nor did he mean to. Kaze put down some clothing he was holding, and marched over to Tracey to see what exactly he had got down in his sketchbook. Once he was beside Tracey, Tracey held his book out to him eagerly, hoping he would approve of his drawing. Kaze took the book for a closer examination, and that was when he realised that the drawing was of himself looking at Neji. Although it wasn't any ordinary drawing; it had a very mystical dreamy setting about it, and there was a massive blush across Kaze's face.

"OH MY GOD!" Kaze shrieked.

"Do you like it! ?" Tracey beamed up at Kaze.

Neji shifted his gaze from his homework to an excited Tracey and a horrified Kaze.

"What's wrong?" he wondered, slightly curious as to what the commotion was about the picture Tracey drew.

Kaze quickly looked to Neji, then back down at the picture, "N-nothing!" he said nervously before ripping the page out of Tracey's book. Tracey gave a horrified gasp and pulled his book back from Kaze.

"Don't ever draw anything like that again!" Kaze scolded him as he scrunched up the paper and shoved it into his pocket.

"But I was just drawing the scene!" Tracey gasped, holding his book tightly against his chest, "I wanted to show Neji too."

"NO!" Kaze snapped, "None of that!"

Neji raised an eyebrow, "What was it?" he asked, now demanding an explanation to this craziness.

"It was nothing really!" Kaze lied, making sure the picture was scrunched down far into his pocket, "Was just some rubbish picture." He tried to explain to the unamused Neji.

Kaze quickly moved back to his bags to continue unpacking his stuff, and for the rest of the afternoon attempted to keep his eyes far from Neji, just in case Tracey decided to sketch another awkward picture to make up for the one he lost.

Meanwhile the night students had gradually disappeared to start their classes, and the massive crowd was disappearing, all the while Tenten, Ino, Shira and Selina made it back to the girls' dorm.

Selina and Shira were now unpacking their stuff neatly…or at least Shira was. Selina was happily chucking her clothes and belongings out on her bed, occasionally missing and letting them hit the floor. Ino made herself comfortable sitting on Tenten's bed with her, not particularly wanting to sit on Alphard's bed just in case she decided to put that gun of hers to use whenever she arrived.

"Selina, I wish you wouldn't mess up the room so much on your first day." Shira said, neatly placing her already folded clothes in the drawers beside her bed.

"Oh how can I be clean when that Kaname fellow makes me so dirty!" Selina said, pausing mess-making to drift into her fantasy world.

Shira shuddered slightly, "Enough information." She said.

"Come on Shira you have to admit that they are totally hot!" Ino grinned at her.

"Well…not particularly." Shira mumbled, not wishing to admit that the blonde boy with the blue eyes, that she found was named Aidou, was attractive to her.

"Why do they go to night classes instead of day classes?" she asked.

"Because they are sexy!" Selina drooled.

"That's not an explanation." Shira frowned.

"Well, no one is really 100% sure, but there have been rumours." Tenten tried to explain, although she didn't know if she should tell Shira and Selina the rumours.

Shira and Selina blinked at Tenten, "Rumours?" they wondered.

"Yes! The rumours!" Ino piped up, "There are rumours around saying they are vampires! Which is why they only come out for night classes!" she explained enthusiastically, causing Shira to raise an eyebrow, and Selina drift back into fantasy land.

"That doesn't sound like a very promising rumour. But if it is, it's rather creepy." Shira said, "And dangerous."

"Oh it would be totally dreamy!" Selina giggled, "Except! Only if it isn't like some twilight crap! I hate twilight!" she frowned.

"You know, that rather surprises me, twilight seems like something you would like." Shira said, raising an eyebrow at Selina.

"No!" Selina refused, putting her hand up as if to silence Shira, "Vampires and werewolves should be strictly for horror films! They are much sexier that way!" she protested.

"What the heck is twilight?" Ino blinked.

"You don't want to know." Shira sighed, unpacking more clothes.

Selina began unpacking again as well, throwing more clothes around, until she got to a few rather special belongings of hers, which she neatly and gently placed on her pillow. Tenten and Ino eyed the unnatural behaviour from Selina, and were now curious as to what she was placing down.

"What are they?" Tenten asked, causing Selina smile over at her.

"My favourite toys!" she beamed, holding the three toys up for all to see.

The first toy was a plush of the Joker from Batman, the second toy was Darth Vader from Star Wars which was also plush, and the third toy was a hard figure of Buzz Lightyear from toy story. The three toys didn't really compliment each other in the slightest; especially the Buzz one.

"You…have a Buzz Lightyear toy?" Ino raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Yes!" Selina giggled, "He's cute!"

After eyeing Selina's Joker toy, Shira moved over to her swiftly, and plucked it from her hands.

"I'll be taking this." She announced, walking back over to her bed and neatly placing the Joker toy there.

"I had a feeling that might happen." Selina said, "So I brought a spare!" she suddenly beamed again, pulling another Joker plush toy from her bag, causing Tenten and Ino to stare in amazement.

"That…is just totally weird." Ino stated.

"Oh not as weird as the dream I had last night!" Selina began, "I was in some toy store looking at plastic babies, and Hitler came over to me and told me that I should breed!" she explained, causing Ino and Tenten to stare at her.

Shira rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, she always tends to have weird dreams. You'll get use to them." she sighed.

"Lucky I'm not sleeping in the same room as her." Ino joked, causing Shira to frown.

"It's a serious problem." She said.

"Well not as serious as the problem _you_ had at lunch, Shira!" Selina smirked, raising her eyebrows up and down at her friend. Shira blinked at Selina, wondering what she was on about, until she realised she may have been referring to her reaction to Gaara.

"W-what do you mean?" Shira asked, trying to act dumb.

"It may have taken me an hour or two to realise, but now I see! It was plainly obvious!" Selina pointed accusingly at Shira, "You want to bang that dark-eyed kid that you invited to our study date!"

"Selina!" Shira frowned, "I do not want to 'bang' anyone!" she scolded.

"Alright fine, but you still think he's a sex bomb!" Selina said, still pointing at Shira.

"His name is Gaara, Selina, and I do not think he's a sex bomb." Shira glared, "He's just…interesting. He seems like he'd be a nice…friend." She tried to explain without hesitation.

"Pfft!" Ino flicked her hand, "She totally wants him!" she agreed with Selina, causing Shira to blush.

"Awwww that's cute!" Tenten giggled.

"It's not!" Shira tried to shake her blush off, "Stoppit!" she ordered.

Selina paused and thought for a moment, before giving a most unusual look to Shira, "But…Shira…he has no eyebrows." She said, as if it were a very disturbing problem.

Shira raised an eyebrow, "What has his eyebrows got to do with anything?"

"It's just weird, no eyebrows!" Selina quivered at the thought.

"Well what about Lee then, he has _too_ _much_ eyebrow!" Shira said, defending Gaara.

Selina let out a distressed gasp, "That was a low blow Shira!" she said making a devastated face.

"Well you deserved it." Shira said.

"Ah, I knew you'd have to get a crush sooner or later, even if he doesn't have eyebrows, there is a tone of sex bombs in this school!" Selina smiled proudly, "Excluding Inbred boy and Homo-Kun of course."

"Well what about you? You have a crush on half the school!" Shira said, "Even numerous teachers, not naming any names of course…Gai Sensei." She teased, causing Selina to wrinkle her nose.

"You have no evidence to back that up!" she said quickly.

"Oh there's plenty of evidence." Shira raised her eyebrows at Selina.

"If you'd like, Shira, I could try match you and Gaara up." Tenten said, "Just like Selina and Lee. I think they'd get along just fine, you and Gaara might too." She said, bringing another blush to Shira's face.

"I don't really think that's necessary." She said, waving her hands.

"Yeah, she'll have plenty of time to flirt at our study date!" Selina said, "Which I am still not amused by! This was only meant to be me and Lee! And now you, no eyebrows kid and Ryuuzaki are coming too!" she complained, "How am I meant to flirt with Lee _and_ Ryuuzaki at the same time!"

"You don't." Shira said, "You want Lee, so stick to flirting with him."

"Yes but, who will flirt with Ryuuzaki? He'll feel left out!" Selina gasped.

"No he won't. It's a study date, not a flirting session." Shira said, shaking her head at Selina.

The two girls went on bickering for a while, while Ino and Tenten just watched. Soon Selina and Shira officially unpacked their stuff, and were wondering what was next on the agenda.

"So what do we do now?" Shira asked Tenten and Ino.

"Well," Ino yawned, "We're meant to be studying, but no one really does that, it's only for nerds." She explained.

"Oh, right." Shira mumbled.

"So true!" Selina agreed with Ino, that study time was only for nerds.

"So what do we do now then, if we're not studying?" Shira wondered.

Ino stretched and sprawled out on Tenten's bed, "Well, we chill pretty much, until dinner, which is at 7, and then chill some more until lights out." She explained.

"Which is at 9:30." Tenten added.

"9:30!" Selina gasped, "That's way too early! My bedtime is at least 2am!" she said.

"Well you can stay up until 2am if you want to, but you'll just have to sit in the dark." Ino laughed, causing Shira to frown.

"Don't tell her that, she'll actually do it." she fretted, "She's not keeping me up that late, especially on a school night!"

"Oh poo, you love it." Selina yawned, causing Shira to roll her eyes at her.

Time flew by rather quickly, even though they were just sitting around 'chilling' in their dorm room. After a few hours they found themselves on their way to dinner, where they would feed, get to know each other a little better, irritate Sasuke, and possibly have a new random adventure. But the most relieving part of their day today was when they were sleeping peacefully in their beds at lights out, where Selina would have another one of her crazy random dreams.

**Hope you liked this chapter! I know I rapped up the end part quickly, because dinner would have taken a whole lot longer and probably would have went into another chapter LOL, and I didn't know if you guys would want to read that, you might get bored LOL. But if you really want me to write dinner, just tell me and if many of you do, I will. But for now FINALLY the first day is out of the way! LOL, it has taken a very long time but we are finally there. And I'd also like to mention that, I hope none of you took offence to the twilight remarks, I am not particularly a fan of twilight, but if you are, I am sorry. But anyhow I will shut up now LOL, Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you got all the presents you wanted! **


	20. Day 2 Begins!

**Oh…my…god…I know what you're all thinking….AHHHHHHHHH! Does this fanfic even exist anymore! To answer your question, YES IT DOES! OMG there aren't even enough words in the dictionary to sum up how SORRY I am for not working on this story in OVER A YEAR! Oh sweet lord! I am sooo sorry T_T Pleaseeee forgive me somehow! I have recently thought about this story, since my sister wouldn't stop talking about Naruto, and so we started watching oldddd episodes and it reallyyyy put me back into the mix of things :D ! I have wanted to update for so longgggg but I haven't had the motivation, plus I actually have a job! *screams* Yes, and I also go to tafe for study *screams again* my screams are screams of horror, not excitement. LOOOL! Omg I finally produced something, I hope I haven't gotten rusty! AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I HOPE YOU'RE ALL STILL INTERESTED! Pleaseee review and tell me if you are or not because I neeeeeed to know D: ! Well, we'll see how we go D: and I'm sorry again guys! This chapter isn't overly LONG but its just to get back into everything, starting with THE SECOND DAY LOL, yes we finally finished day 1 at the school, now its onto day 2 ! Okay, let me know what you all think! THANK YOU! **

Morning soon approached over Yxes Emina High School. Selina was happily coiled up in her blankets with her favourite toys, completely unaware that she would soon be leaving dreamland, and facing her no doubt _long_ second school day. She seemed to be having an interesting dream; by the way she was twitching randomly and swishing her head from side to side as if she were protesting.

"Nmerrughh!" she moaned incoherently. Tenten, Shira and Alphard didn't particularly notice this noise, considering they were all fast asleep like they should be. But Selina's inaudible noises were becoming slightly louder after a few moments, and more frequent. But just as it was beginning to fall silent again…

"NOMUROGFADEP!" Selina cried loudly, smacking her fists around furiously. She managed to roll her way out of the bed, crashing to the floor, making the room mates jump in a startled surprise.

"What!" Tenten gasped as she sprung up in her bed immediately, "What's going on!" She blinked around the room quickly, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the morning sun beaming through the window. She glanced to Shira once she heard her make a groan.

"Selina's fell out of the bed again." She said irritatedly, but her voice seemed muffled since she was talking into her pillow.

Tenten blinked a few more times and turned her attention to Selina's bed, which was currently empty. She noticed a heap of blanket on the floor, and the only indication Selina was under it was from a leg that was awkwardly sticking out of it.

A few mumbles and grunts of pain came from the pile, and finally some movement when Selina pulled the blanket off of her head.

"Eragumdisnis…" She mumbled sorely, shuffling around a bit.

"English please, Selina." Shira said, now sitting up in her bed like Tenten was. She had been woken up now, so there was no point in trying to sleep since she'd probably have to get ready for class soon anyway.

Selina forced her eyes open, "aaaarrrrrrhhhh…num num…" she yawned, attempting to stretch as well, but her limbs were so tangled up in the blankets it didn't work too well.

Shira frowned, "Get up." she said, "You woke me and Tenten up, so it's only fair."

"And me." Alphard sighed, forcing herself to sit up in her bed as well. She glanced down the right side of her bed where Selina was laying, and raised an eyebrow.

"How the heck can you fall out of bed?" she wondered, unamused. "What, do you need child protection bars or something?"

Selina stared up at Alphard and blushed slightly, "Not at all!" She said, somehow finding the will to get her words to make sense. "I never usually fall out of bed!"

"Whatever, you're always falling out of bed." Shira interrupted, "It's like a regular routine for you. You fall out of bed at least once a week."

"Hmph." Alphard grunted, "Seems like you could do with some then." She said to Selina, before climbing out of her bed. As she stood she stretched slightly and made her way out of the room, grabbing some clothes as she did so.

Once she left the room, Selina fumbled around on the floor, and Shira turned to Tenten.

"Where is she going?" she wondered.

"To get changed." Tenten answered.

"Oh." Shira mumbled, wondering why she hadn't already guessed that. It must have been the early morning startling Selina gave her.

Selina continued to shuffle around in her blankets, and now after eying her, Shira wasn't exactly sure what she was trying to achieve.

"What are you doing?" Shira asked, blinking at the mess Selina was in.

Selina had a leg poking out in one direction, and an elbow poking out in another, and it looked like she was desperately trying to find her hands to keep the blanket from suffocating her face. Overall she looked like a fish struggling in a net.

"Herulppp!" Selina gasped, but Shira and Tenten couldn't quite figure out what she said under that thick blanket.

"Pardon?" Tenten wondered.

Selina's head suddenly burst out of the blankets as she gasped in a large breath. "Jeez! This is a lot harder than it looks!" she said, pulling an arm out now as well.

"Oh, no, I'm sure it's just as hard as it looks." Shira sniggered as Selina struggled more. How she could get herself into such a mess was a mystery.

After a few moments more, Selina stopped moving altogether, and seemed rather still.

Tenten and Shira watched for a few seconds, and were now beginning to wonder if she had possibly died under there.

"Well, I suppose we better get changed." Shira said, yawning slightly, ignoring Selina.

"Yes, it's only 3 minutes until the alarms will go off for everyone to get out of bed." Tenten explained, throwing her legs over the side of her bed.

Shira followed Tenten's example, and sat on the edge of her bed as well. "They have an alarm to get people out of bed?" she asked curiously.

"Oh yes. It's right up there." Tenten said, pointing up above the room door, where a red circular metal object was sticking out of the wall.

Shira had the feeling that it made a very loud noise as well, especially since it looked rather alerting, sitting up there, almost eerily.

"I can tell that's not going to be Selina's best friend in the coming days." She smirked, glancing over to Selina now, who still wasn't moving.

"Did you hear that Selina?" Shira asked, expecting a reaction out of her. But still, no response. "Selina?"

Shira pulled herself to her feet, and walked over to Selina's mound. She monitored it, and then jabbed it with her foot slightly. "Selina, are you alive in there?"

No response.

"Hey!" Shira called, jabbing again. With still nothing coming from Selina, Shira reached down and pulled the blanket back where she thought Selina's head was, and saw that Selina was curled up sleeping again.

"Oh my god!" Shira frowned, "Hey! Get up!" she growled, yanking at the blanket more.

Selina opened one lazy eye, "Mmmmm, no." she smiled, closing it again.

"You don't get to have any more minutes sleep than I do!" Shira exclaimed, "You're the one who woke me up!" she kept pulling on the blanket, slowly unravelling Selina from it.

"Nooooo!" Selina cried, "What are you doing!" she tried to grab the bits of blanket around her, but Shira wasn't going to let that stop her. She pulled harder and took a few steps back.  
"Get out of there!" Shira ordered.

"Never!" Selina cried again.

Tenten stared wide-eyed at the sight before her, but it only lasted for a few more moments, until –

PLONK

Selina was rapidly unravelled from her blankets and rolled out onto the floor.

"Owww!" she complained, getting a face full of carpet. (OMFG THAT SOUNDED SUS! NO INTENTION OF SUS-NESS LOOOL!)

"Serves you right." Shira said, throwing the blankets back onto Selina's bed.

Tenten giggled to herself, "I hope this doesn't happen every morning."

"Oh it does." Shira warned, "Better get use to it."

Selina lifted herself up to her knees, then turned to look at her bed.

"Don't even think about it!" Shira glared, "You're staying up, and getting changed like the rest of us."

"Awwww, that's not fair!" Selina complained, but the glare on her best friend's face made her not dare to argue any further. "Oh alright!" She groaned.

"Good." Shira said, "Now find some clothes in that…erm…mess you have…" she blinked, glancing around at all the clothes Selina had scattered everywhere.

Selina looked around at the clothes everywhere as well, right before shaking her head. "Shira! Look at this mess!" she said unimpressed, folding her arms. "How could you throw all your clothes around like this?"

Shira frowned, "They aren't mine!" she snapped, "They're yours!"

"Oh!" Selina laughed at herself, "I was wondering why you had clothes that looked like mine!"

Shira sighed at Selina's stupidity, and turned her attention on one of her drawers. She opened it and began to search through it to find some clothes to wear for the day.

Selina decided to do the same thing, except instead of a drawer, she searched along the floor, and let out a satisfied squeal when she discovered her favourite black turtle-neck top. "Brilliance!" she smiled, matching it with her short white pants which she thought she would snag some hotties with.

Tenten pulled out her usual outfit to wear for the day, and Shira found a green singlet and short denim pants to wear. Although her shorts weren't quite as short as Selina's, and thanked god they weren't; she didn't want to look too skimpy.

Selina jumped up, satisfied with her clothes choice, and began to strip off out of her pyjamas.

"Selina!" Shira scolded, "There is a bathroom just across the hall! You can get changed in there!" she explained quickly, but Selina had already thrown her clothes on the floor. (Not naked of course, she still had underwear on of course, and a bra. LOL…and yes she sleeps with a bra on!)

"Pfft, no need for those silly contraptions." Selina said, pulling her turtle-neck top over her head.

"Oh my goodness!" Tenten gasped, turning away from Selina.

Shira sighed, and took her clothes and made her way to the bathroom, with Tenten following her.

The alarm bell rang viciously, making a loud and irritating sound that made it impossible for anyone to sleep through, and Kaze was living proof of that. His eyes opened quickly, and instead of seeing the ceiling as he planned, he saw Tracey's face instead, peering down at him.

"Ahhhhh!" Kaze gasped, springing up on his bed. "What the hell are you doing?" he grumbled at Tracey.

"Oh, sorry Kaze." Tracey apologized, "You were just making the strangest face while sleeping, and I just thought I really had to get a sketch of it to show you." He explained, holding up a picture to Kaze.

Kaze eyed it, and frowned, "Of course you did." He tried to keep his crankiness under control. Tracey wasn't exactly what he wanted to wake up to, and now he was considering getting a room change. But then he remembered he wouldn't be sharing a room with Neji anymore, and also, that if he dared ask for a room change, it wouldn't differ too far from the punishment of colliding with the principal's boot.

Ignoring Tracey's picture, Kaze rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up properly. He peered over to Neji's bed, and saw that it was all ready made, neat and tidy, with no Neji in sight.

"Hey, where's Neji?" Kaze asked, gazing around the room curiously.

"Oh, he's already dressed and gone!" Tracey smiled, "He's always up early! Usually I am too, but I thought I should stick around and wait until you got up, since it's your first time here!" he explained proudly, making Kaze glare.

"Well that's something I could have done without…" he mumbled to himself as he pulled himself out of bed. He suddenly got a jolting thought into his head, causing him to gasp.

"Oh my god." He breathed. "Show me that drawing you did." He said to Tracey.

Tracey blinked for a moment, but happily handed his drawing over to the stunned Kaze, hoping he wouldn't scrunch it up like last time.

Kaze looked down at the picture, and almost died when he saw the face he was apparently pulling. "Oh my god!" He gasped again.

He turned to Tracey again quickly, "You mean to tell me I looked like this!" he questioned.

Tracey blinked again, "Yeah! That's why I sketched it! Isn't it funny?" he giggled.

Kaze went back to glaring again, "And Neji was awake, walking past me whilst I was making this face?" he questioned again.

"Well, yeah, I think." Tracey said hesitantly, tapping his chin. "You were making it for quite a long time before I started sketching it."

Kaze sighed loudly and groaned. "Dammit…Thanks for letting me look like a retard." He grumbled, folding his arms crossly.

Tracey smiled, "If it makes you feel any better, I thought it was an awesome face!" he attempted to cheer Kaze up but failed. "It's going to go in my favourite sketch pile!" he said proudly, taking the drawing from Kaze before Kaze decided to reject that notion and tear it up.

Kaze ignored Tracey and walked to his cupboard, also realising there was someone else was missing from the room.

"Hey, where's Light?" he wondered, but soon guessed he was probably an early bird too, and saw his retarded sleeping face as well. That thought made Kaze grumble again, as Tracey perked up.

"He leaves usually around the same time as Neji!" he said happily, "But don't worry, I'm here!"

Kaze frowned, "Yes, I know you're here. You've made it perfectly clear you're here." He said, scratching through some clothes trying to figure out what to where. He didn't really care too much about his clothes, but now he thought he should wear something decent looking, considering he had to make up for looking like an idiot whilst sleeping.

"Anyway, do we go to classes now or what?" Kaze asked Tracey, looking at the clock on the wall. It was 7am when the bell rang, and now it was about 5 minutes past.

"No, classes start at 8, but right now we have breakfast!" Tracey answered, "And breakfast is a must! Giovanni's orders!"

That name sprung yet another thought into Kaze's mind; a reflection back to yesterday morning when he had first come to the school and met the principal for the first time. That was one experience that made Kaze shiver with fear from. Oh but it seemed like so long ago…(quite literally doesn't it? LOL!)

"Well, if I remember correctly, yesterday morning I didn't want to collide with his boot, and I certainly don't want to _this_ morning either, so I guess I'll be eating breakfast." Kaze said, pulling a black T-shit out and a pair of jeans. He started on his way to the bathroom, where he planned to get changed, and also to make a quick escape from Tracey offering to have breakfast with him.

Back over at the girls' dorm, Selina, Shira, Tenten made it outside, properly dressed and off to breakfast in the cafeteria. Selina had a big smile on her face, thinking that for sure _everyone_ would turn up for breakfast or else collide with Giovanni's boot, and that would most likely include Lee.

"Ah!" Selina's smile got wider, if possible. "Breakfast with Lee!"

Shira and Tenten eyed her cautiously, for her mouth was open very far, and from their experiences yesterday they could very well expect drool to seep out.

"Well, don't blow it." Shira said.

"Oh pfftttt, I totally aced it in CIT yesterday until you crashed my study date plans!" Selina said back, flicking her hand at Shira. "Plus, _you_ better not _blow_ anything when you see that kid with no eyebrows today…Or maybe you will…" she said slyly and susly, grinning at Shira.

"Oh my god!" Shira gasped, smacking Selina over the head. "That is so disgusting! Get your mind out of the gutter!" she growled, completely unimpressed with Selina's dirty mind, as usual.

Selina rubbed her sore head but still managed to laugh amusedly, "Oh you loved it just as much as I did!" she laughed, "Just like how I want to blow that reallyyy SEXY guy! What's his name again…" she trailed off, staring at the sky deeply in thought.

Shira and Tenten raised an eyebrow, and began searching their minds as well, for it was rather difficult to remember all the people Selina wanted.

"Oh yes!" Selina beamed, "That's right! Orochimaru!" she cried, drool successfully escaping her mouth.

"Oh lord, it begins." Shira frowned, "Where's that bucket when you need it."

Tenten gasped, "Orochimaru!" she wondered, "How do you know about him!"

If Tenten's memory served her correctly, yesterday she did not get informed that Selina liked Orochimaru, nor did she even see him to be able to introduce him.

"Oh, I saw him yesterday on my way to art class! I stalked him for a little while, and then I…" Selina explained, before trailing off again at remembering she ended up in the wrong art class and ended up in Special Ed instead.

"And then you?" Tenten blinked, hoping Selina wasn't pausing because of remembering some sort of encounter with the older man.

"Well, I ended up in Special Ed, nothing too classy." Selina said quickly, dismissing it immediately.

"Special Ed?" Shira asked, "Why the heck were you in…Oh wait a minute!" she suddenly frowned, causing Selina to gulp.

"You got lost on your way to class didn't you!" Shira accused.

"Uhhh…no…I was…investigating!" Selina lied.

"I knew that you would!" Shira sighed, "Also, who is Orochimaru?"

Tenten didn't really want to elaborate too much about the pedo-ish snake man, but she knew she would have to, or else Selina would, and paint a picture in Shira's head of someone completely dreamy and godlike.

"Well…he's…A man…" Tenten attempted to find words to describe Orochimaru.

"Well I would hope so." Shira stared.

"We all do, actually…" Tenten shivered at the thought, "Anyway, he's a teacher, tall, very pale, long straight black hair, wears umm…unique clothing, is extremely creepy and…has tendencies dedicated to younger children…" she explained, making Shira cringe.

"Wait, how old is he?" she asked.

"Oh…in his 50's for sure." Tenten answered.

"Oh no!" Shira gagged, "Selina what is with you in picking up old men!" she complained, making Selina smile.

"Oh Shira this guy isn't just an older man, he is GORGEOUS!" She spasmed, "He is soooo SEXY!"

"He sounds like a paedophile." Shira glared.

"Indeed." Tenten agreed.

Selina drooled some more, "Oh paedophile or not, he could just rip my clothes off and get me on the floor and just -"

"NO!" Shira yelled, "Don't finish that sentence! If you do it will be guaranteed you would ruin my entire morning from that image, and even more so when I actually see this guy!"

"Oh when you see him, you'll be frothing too!" Selina cried, "Everyone will be frothing! He should breed with every girl in the school!" she laughed triumphantly.

Tenten felt a very sick feeling in her stomach, and Shira was just plain confused.

"God, what are you on today?" She wondered, "I think it's your lack of sleep talking. There's definitely a reason you shouldn't be woken up this early, and now I'm beginning to realise it."

"Oh pish posh, I'm pumped and raring to go!" Selina cheered.

"Lets just get to breakfast shall we?" Tenten tried to smile. The thought of Orochimaru breeding with every girl in the school was beginning to get to her a little too much.

They continued walking, and soon walked through the main school building, and to the cafeteria entrance. At that moment, Kaze wondered over to them, after narrowly escaping Tracey.

"Morning." He greeted.

"Morning Kaze." Shira greeted back.

"Ah, greetings pee stain!" Selina sniggered to herself.

Kaze frowned, "Back to another day of Selina again…" He said, noticing dried drool staining Selina's chin. "You might wanna clean that up, last time I checked I didn't think dried spit was attractive to guys." He smirked.

Selina gasped, and quickly wiped her face as hard as she could. "This is all your faults! You forgot the bucket!" she blamed.

"Mmm…be thankful it didn't dribble onto your clothes this time." Shira said, now noticing a stain on Selina's top. "Oh how ironic." She mumbled.

**Alrightttt guys, I desperately hope you are all still interested, and liked this chapter! Hopefully some exciting hilarious adventures lie ahead in their classes today xD! I know one class will be…very interesting… LOOL! So let me know what you think, and if you still are all interested in this story! We need to lift it back off the ground :D ! Once again I AM SORRY IT'S BEEN TOO LONG! But now I'm back in a schoolish environment it'll be easier to write I'm sure xD I hope you've all been doing well this past year :D I've missed you all veryyy MUCH! Happy 2012 everyone :D ! REVIEW!**


	21. Breakfast

**A/N: Heyyyyyyyy guyyyyssss! Wow like forever yeah? LOL! I know. I can't even believe how long its been since I updated this! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRRYYYYYYY I haven't updated in forever! I always talk about how frustrated I get when people don't put up chapters of their fanfics and yet I go out and do it LOL. I'm so sorry guys, i'm gonna try and update this fanfic more frequently I promise! As for now here is yet another chapter of Anime School, and I really hope you enjoy it and it gets you all back in the mix of things. If you don't remember things that have happened I urge you to re-read the previous chapters and if you don't want to do that, basically day one is finished and day 2 has started and Selina, Shira and Kaze are on yet another adventure on their way to breakfast! Pleaseeeee everyone can you pleaseeee leave a review ! I am begging you all LOL, if you like and are still reading and wanting this fanfiction then pleaseeee review! The more reviews I get the more motivated I will be to get more of this story up quicker! I love you all and i'm so sorry! ENJOY! **

Shira, Selina, Kaze and Tenten made their way through the doors of the main school building, and soon found themselves entering the school cafeteria.

"Oh my god I'm sooooo nervous!" Selina squealed as they walked past random students.

"Why are you nervous?" Shira questioned.

"Because!" Selina gulped, "What if Lee is here!?"

Shira blinked at her friend, "So?" she wondered, "You were perfectly fine after talking to him yesterday in CIT in the chatroom."

"Yes but that's different!" Selina exclaimed, scanning her surroundings like a mad man.

"How so?" Shira asked.

"Because that was in a chat! This is going to be like sitting face to face…looking and…eating and…talking!" just the thought of doing such things was making Selina feel light headed, and only resulted in making her three friends raise their eyebrows at her.

"Weren't you planning on being with Lee face to face during the study date you planned?" Tenten wondered, making Kaze's ears suddenly prick at the words 'study date'.

"Huh? What study date is this?" he questioned curiously.

Shira tilted her head at Kaze, "We didn't tell you about that?"

"No?" he frowned, "I always get left out of the news."

"Well, Selina and I are going to have a -" Shira began explaining to Kaze until she felt air daggers coming from her side. Selina was sending them of course, as she was glaring at her friend, trying to stop her in her tracks since she was seemingly inviting more and more people to what was meant to be a private study session between her and Lee.

Shira glanced to Selina before continuing, "Study date with Lee, Ryuuzaki and Gaara."

"Ooooo! That sounds like fun!" Kaze smiled. Selina could practically envision him inviting himself already.

"Me and Neji were planning on having something like that together, so we might as well join you kids. We can only make the session cooler after all." Kaze said, poking his chest out and holding his head high as if he really was a cool kid.

"Well I don't know about that, but I guess you can try." Shira sniggered.

"Thank you, Shira." Selina grumbled, "Why don't you just invite the entire school to what used to be _my_ study date!" she scolded, making Shira snigger more.

"Wait," Kaze piped up again, "Isn't Gaara that guy with no eyebrows?"

Selina bursted out laughing, while Tenten giggled slightly and Shira sighed.

After a few moments the friends arrived at the group table, where only three members of the group were sitting. Naruto, Ino and Sakura sat quietly at the table, and eyed the new arrivals. (**A/N: Yes I know LOL I haven't mentioned Sakura in this fanfic at all and I guessed it was time for her first appearance). **

"Hey biatches! What's chilling?" Ino greeted the four friends, making Kaze frown slightly at being categorised into the female category.

"Not much, we're just arriving for breakfast." Tenten smiled, taking a seat. Selina, Kaze and Shira took a seat as well, and stared rather oddly at Sakura, who seemed to be staring back at them.

"Hello person!" Selina greeted Sakura, which only made her blink a few times.

"Oh sorry, I keep forgetting I haven't introduced you guys to everyone yet." Tenten rubbed the back of her head a little embarrassedly, "Guys, this is Sakura. And Sakura, this is Shira, Kaze, and…Selina."

"Oh, you guys are new students then?" Sakura asked, receiving nods from the three students.

"We sureeee are pinky!" Selina laughed at herself for name calling but it didn't last for long when Shira elbowed her in the ribs.

Sakura didn't seem too impressed, but nonetheless decided to ignore Selina.

"Sorry about her," Shira apologised, "She's just really weird sometimes, and can't control herself. Some of us even believe she has a mental problem."

"I see." Sakura blinked.

"Yeah she even thinks Lee is hot!" Ino gagged.

Naruto scrunched up his face, "Yeah that's some weird shit." He said.

"SHHH!" Selina gasped, leaning across the table silencing Ino with her hand. "You cant say that out loud!"

"whuuyyaa?" Ino tried to ask why but was muffled from Selina's hand.

"Because he could be lurking around anywhere and hear you!" Selina yelled, making Shira frown.

"Well he will if you yell across the table like that." She scolded.

Selina straightened herself up and attempted to look decent and proper as if nothing had happened. "I don't ever know what you mean." She said snobbish-like, "You'll see, during the study date I will be as brilliant and as ever and use my intellect to charm Lee, and he wont be able to resist me by the time we are done!"

"That doesn't sound like a good plan at all." Shira stated plainly.

"Yeah, how is your intellect going to save you?" Kaze blinked, "You've got no hope."

"HEY!" Selina growled.

"If it makes anything better, Lee doesn't really notice or pay attention to such things. Chances are he will actually believe Selina's bluff." Tenten giggled, making Selina pull a proud confident face.

"See!" she grinned widely, "My plan cannot fail! I will be dazzling and awesome! And you will all be there to see how brilliant I am in action!"

"Right after you die from nervousness first before you even see Lee." Shira said rolled her eyes, making the nerves and butterflies return to Selina's stomach. As a matter of fact Selina was feeling more than just nervousness; she was beginning to feel a somewhat different feeling as well, kind of like the feeling of being watched with a hint of a disturbing presence.

"Oh hush, I'll be fine!" Selina continued to rant, "The point is, this study date is my big chance!"

"Study date?" A familiar voice crept up behind Selina making her jump.

"GAHHH!" She cried, almost leaping out of her chair and onto the table. She quickly turned around instead, only to see Kankuro's face staring curiously down at her.

"Oh…my…god…" Selina breathed, "Please back away from me very slowly…actually…very quickly!" She shivered. The last thing she would have ever thought she would do is know what its like to look up and have Kankuro's face and body hovering over her. It was the first and last time she hoped that would ever happen, and before she could begin to feel some vomit come up her throat, Kankuro sadly took a few steps back.

"Thank you. That was too close of a call for me to even comprehend right now." Selina sighed with relief.

Tenten watched as Kankuro took a seat next to Kaze, and began to feel a little sorry for him.

Sakura was too taken back to understand what on earth was going on right now, and decided it was about time she went to find something for breakfast. Naruto decided he would join her, and Ino decided she wasn't going to eat breakfast today, just so she could look thinner than Sakura. Kankuro clearly wasn't going to move until Selina did, which resulted in Selina not wanting to move which resulted in Shira, Kaze and Tenten not moving either.

"So what class do you guys have first up today?" Tenten said, trying to break the silence after Naruto and Sakura left the table.

Kaze, Shira and Selina reached into their pockets to find their timetables. Shira and Kaze pulled out a small neat folded piece of paper, where as Selina pulled out a small half of a piece of paper.

"Congrats Selina, you found half your timetable. Time to find the other half now." Kaze said in an encouraging voice.

"Oh quiet you." Selina sniffed, "It's in here somewhere!"

"You probably threw it in the bin again." Shira frowned.

After another few moments, Selina pulled out a scrunched up other half of her timetable, and pieced it together on the table.

"I haveeee…" Selina began, "OOOOOOHH!" She beamed with excitement. She was squirming around in her chair like a struggling worm, and after a few awkward seconds it was getting a little bit embarrassing.

Shira raised an eyebrow, "Do I even want to ask what you're doing?"

"It kinda looks like she's got lice." Kaze pointed out.

"No, I think she just got parkinson's disease." Ino said, joining in.

Tenten giggled awkwardly, "Selina, what's wrong?" she asked.

Selina continued squirming and wriggling and seemingly getting more excited by the minute. "This." She began, "Is. The. Best. Day. Of. My. Life." She managed to get out, causing the other to stare at her. (Not that they weren't staring already).

"Why is this?" Kaze asked, peering down at his timetable now, hoping that would reveal the answer.

Through Selina's fit of joy she noticed Kankuro watching her and smiling. Immediately that killed her excitement, and now she was hoping to god that Kankuro wasn't liking, for whatever creepy reason, the way she was moving. She also didn't want him to get the wrong idea that she was happy for any reason related to him.

"Oh…" Kaze said a little embarrassedly with a light blush across his face, "Take a look at your timetable Shira."

Shira glanced down to the timetable before her and read the top line. "Oh god."

The class read: Sex Education: Teacher: Orochimaru

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! What epic hilarious stuff will happen in that class? LOL! I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you think! THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS AGAIN! **


End file.
